


Love of our Lives

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, FC Barcelona, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun never had to ask, he could always figure out in a few touches what Leo wanted or needed. Leo had the same instinct when it came to Kun. It had been that way since they were seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! There have been a lot of wonderful post-Copa stuff here, and I couldn't help adding my own. This is my very first fanfic, first smut, first everything so hope you like it. I really don't have a favourite pairing for Leo (love them all!) so I'm going to include Kun as well as Neymar in this fic. Feedback would be very appreciated, thanks!

Kun sighed and rolled over on to his stomach. He eyed Leo, who had tumbled back into Kun's bed after he had forced him to get up and shower. He hadn't moved since. They were only leaving Chile in the afternoon but Leo was not about to leave their room for anything, and Kun was not going to leave him alone. On the other side of the room, Leo's bed was untouched.

They had come straight to the room the night before, even though most of the team was gathered in Masche's room, talking and drinking the night away. As usual, Leo tried to push away Kun at first. Kun kept his distance but stayed in the room, sitting at the edge of his own bed. Eventually, god knows how many hours later, he heard Leo's big sigh, like he was releasing centuries worth of trapped breath. Then he got up from the floor and shuffled over to Kun. He stood in front of him, almost defiantly.

Kun reached up with both hands and pulled Leo down to himself. He was surprisingly pliant. Wordlessly, they held each other tightly and rolled into the bed together. Kun stroked Leo gently, all over his body and felt him relax into his embrace. At one point his hands roamed under his shirt, and then under his shorts and underwear, stroking lightly over his ass. Kun never had to ask, he could always figure out in a few touches what Leo wanted or needed. Leo had the same instinct when it came to Kun. It had been that way since they were seventeen. Leo didn't stop him but he didn't react either. He was just content to lie in Kun's arms, feeling his touch. They eventually fell asleep like that.

Lost in his thoughts, Kun hasn't realised that Leo had now moved on to his side and was gazing at him with serious eyes. When he spoke, Kun started violently and Leo almost smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kun rolled over on to his side so that they were face to face.

"You," he replied simply.

Leo reached out and took his hand.

"Kun," he breathed out quietly, "I..."

He fell silent again, softly stroking Kun's thumb with his.

Kun knew Leo struggled with expressing his feelings. He wanted to tell him he loved him, he wanted to thank him, he wanted to say a lot, but he couldn't. That was one of the reasons they had clicked so easily when they first met. Kun had enough words for both of them. He made Leo laugh in a way that no one had ever done. He felt proud and happy when Leo would shyly hide behind him in social situations, when he would insist on Kun accompanying him and sticking by him. The idea that this amazing boy had opened up to him made Kun's heart soar. Years later, Leo was much more confident and social, but there was a part of him that belonged to only Kun.

Kun's phone buzzed and he turned and glanced at it. It was a strange number.

"Leo," he said, turning back to face him, "I'm pretty sure this is another call for you from one of the people you've been ignoring. Do you want to at least..."

"No!" he whispered and scooted closer, hiding his face in Kun's chest. Kun put his arms around him and sighed. He wished he could protect him from the whole world but sooner or later he would have to face the music, or at least the people who cared about him enough to call him.

"It's an unknown number so maybe it's one of your Barca friends. Geri is the only one I have..."

He felt Leo go still in his arms. And then like lightning, he was sitting up in bed. Kun eyed him. He seemed suddenly agitated, running his hands through his hair rapidly. He looked over at Kun and snapped.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With that...knowing smile."

Kun laughed out. Leo was almost smiling and it made him happy, so very happy.

"So who's call is it that you shouldn't have been ignoring?"

Leo blushed and made an impatient noise and Kun sat up and gathered him into his arms. He kissed his forehead, and then peppered his whole face with kisses. He loved how he felt, his pale, soft skin. Leo went slack in his arms, holding out his face with his eyes closed, as if basking in the sun. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. When Kun stopped kissing him, he opened his eyes and frowned a little.

"Amor, you know I would love to kiss you all day but don't you need to call him?" His eyes twinkled and his tone was mischievous.

"Who?"

Kun laughed, and Leo pouted.

"There's no...it's not like that," he finally sputtered.

Kun raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Leo blushed.

"Are we even talking about the same thing? The same..."

"Person? The one who got you enjoying football like a kid again? The one who is always all over you? Maybe the one who made you super upset by getting himself kicked out of the tournament..."

There was the tiniest flash in Leo's eyes at the last one.

Kun ran both hands through Leo's thick hair. He kissed him on the side of his mouth.

"How do you always know everything Kun? I'm not even sure what it is..."

Leo pressed himself to him and his hands moved to his waist. Kun could feel something stirring inside him.

"I just know," he said. Leo was looking at him in that way, that familiar, intense look. Kun could feel his heart beat a little faster. He felt Leo's thumbs stroking along his hip bones. His mouth was just over his, breath coming hot and ragged.

Kun took a deep breath.

"Go call him," he said, voice catching in his throat a little.

Leo's hands moved lower and Kun could feel himself hard and erect. He tried to keep his mind clear.

"Why don't you..." he began.

Leo sighed. He moved even closer and Kun could feel his hard cock press against him.

"Have you ever...with him?"

Leo mouthed at several points along his throat, making him moan.

"Why do you have to talk so much?"

"Because you don't!"

His mind was swimming in pleasure. Leo was cupping his ass with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. He licked and sucked all along his throat and Kun moaned and threw his head back. He grabbed at Leo, brushing his hands along his chest, feeling his hard abs and thumbing his erect nipples. Leo started whimpering, grinding against Kun's erection.

"No, I have never...with him. We're not even...I'm not even sure he is..."

Kun laughed and groaned at the same time as Leo's hand pumped his cock.

"He wants you and you want him. Trust me, I can tell."

As if to shut him up, Leo suddenly bore down hard on Kun's mouth. He kissed him aggressively, biting and sucking his lower lip, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss was almost violent, sloppy, desperate. Kun scratched hard across his back and Leo cursed out loudly.

There was nothing that turned on Kun more than when Leo became wild and aggressive.

"Leo, Leo," he chanted, whimpering desperately.

"I want your cock in my mouth," Leo said, his voice a low growl, "I want to suck you Kun. I want you to come inside my mouth."

Kun felt weak with desire and almost couldn't move. He felt completely powerless as he always did when something awakened in Leo and he went from his quiet and shy best friend to a ravenous beast.

He let Leo undress him roughly and moaned loudly as he felt his hands all over his body. And then Leo's warm, wet mouth was enveloping his cock. He looked down to see Leo staring up at him, his eyes utterly dark and focused, as his mouth bobbed up and down his cock. Once he caught his eye, he could not look away. He grabbed onto his hair and thrust himself into his mouth harder and faster. He could hear Leo's strangled moans and it drove him closer to the edge.

Then an image came to him, of Neymar on his knees in the Barca locker room, sucking on Leo's thick, hard cock. He closed his eyes, to get away from Leo's intense stare, so he could imagine the scene better. He thought of Leo holding Neymar's head down and fucking into his mouth. Kun was so close now, as he imagined Neymar whimpering loudly.

He opened his eyes when he heard Leo moaning loudly. He was bobbing his head faster now, licking and slurping with his tongue. His hand was wrapped around his own cock and he was going faster and faster. Kun matched his thrusts to his motions, cursing out loud and repeating nonsense words. He knew their teammates in the adjacent rooms could probably hear them and that turned him on even more.

Finally, when Leo took him all the way into his mouth, he came hard, his moans turning into sobs. Leo held him in his mouth, taking every drop of him and slowly released him. His hands were still working on his own cock but he stood up and kissed the tears that had streamed down Kun's face. Then he leaned back and continued to stroke himself. Their eyes were locked together until Leo came, shuddering and falling back onto the bed.

Kun gave him a few seconds and then crawled over to him and lay his body on top of his.

"Te amo...te amo...te amo..." he whispered into his neck, speaking for both of them.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's look towards him in that moment, that night, in that room, it broke something inside him. He could feel Leo's longing deep in his marrow, and his fear and uncertainty too were palpable like a heavy cloud between them. Kun remembered how he had felt then, his wish to sweep all that uncertainty away from Leo. He never wanted him to feel unsure of him, of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! A short one, bit of background on Kun and Leo's special bond. Some mention of Neymar, but the Ney parts will be more prominent in subsequent chapters. Enjoy!

While waiting to board their plane back to Argentina, Mascherano came over to Kun, his dodgy intentions written plainly on his face, in the way he tried to act casual and failed. Kun waited for it.

"I had to give him your number. He was...desperate," he finally said, in a low voice.

"What?" Kun had been expecting Masche to ask about Leo's mental health, and if he had managed to "calm him down" (which was, among the Albiceleste, code for fucked his pain away).

"He kept calling me cos he couldn't reach Leo, obviously. So I made the mistake of telling him that you were the only one that Leo would see. After that he wouldn't let up. He _cried_  on the phone!"

Kun didn't react for a few moments and Masche felt the need to explain some more.

"It's hard to explain but he is so...intense about Leo, kind of shameless. I knew he wouldn't let up until I..."

Kun cut in.

"How is it between them?"

Even from just a quick, side glance Kun could tell that Masche looked surprised.

"Leo didn't tell you?"

"He did but I just wondered. About your...impression. You have good insights occasionally."

Masche chuckled.

"Well my impression is that they are crazy about each other. Head over heels. My special insight is that Ney knows it, but Leo doesn't really."

Kun grinned.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Masche touched his arm.

Kun shook his head, smiling.

"Can you think of anything about Leo that has ever bothered me?"

Just then Leo entered the room and a hush fell. None of the team had seen him since the loss. Leo's eyes scanned the room until they fell on Kun. And then he quickly made his way over. He leaned on the wall next to him, ducking his face behind Kun's shoulder and slinging an arm around his neck. Kun could feel his breath on his shoulder, through the cotton material of his shirt.

Kun leaned his face towards him.

"Called him?" he said softly, and Leo nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to come over."

"What? Isn't he in Brazil?"

"Yeah well, he's crazy."

"About you, I hear."

"Don't be silly!" Leo whispered furiously, and Kun chuckled.

They continued the conversation in the plane in low voices.

"He is still upset about his suspension. He needed to talk to me. I mean, I talked to him before but he's the kind of person who needs to sit in a room together and rant for a few hours."

"He's in love with you," Kun said bluntly, turning to look Leo straight in the face.

Leo instantly flushed bright red. He ducked his head shyly.

"So you _are_  aware of that," Kun said, thoughtfully.

Leo reached out for Kun's hand. His fingers fretted between Kun's.

"Why don't you do something about it?" he continued.

"Do what?" Leo said, after a long pause, his tone almost sullen.

"Blow him!" Kun said, sputtering with laughter. Leo pulled his hand away and leaned back to stare at Kun's face, eyes wide in mock horror.

"You're so crude!"

"And you're always going to wait for the boy who adores you to make a move, aren't you?"

"Who are we talking about now Kun?"

Kun grinned.

"Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Leo inched closer, raising the armrest and leaning his head on Kun's shoulder. Kun felt a surge of warmth in his chest and he sighed happily, patting Leo's head.

Soon he was snoring gently. Kun smiled to himself, remembering that day years ago. He and Leo had been sharing a hotel room during one of their tours, as always. Leo had ended up in Kun's bed to watch TV, and soon they were under the blankets, comfortably nestled together. Kun could sense a slight tension from Leo that night but Leo was so very awkward in those days that he didn't pay much attention to it at first. Kun's way of not commenting on Leo's awkwardness, of making him feel normal was, after all, one of the key reasons Leo had become so comfortable with him.

But when Kun reached over Leo's body to grab some water and he felt Leo stiffen and shrink away from him, he knew something was up. He still remembered that feeling, that utterly new electrical sensation that suddenly burst into life in his chest. He sat back on the pillows thoughtfully, drinking from the bottle of water. It was a new awareness, and at the same time, something that seemed almost predetermined. Of course he wanted Leo, obviously he was in love with him. He wondered how long Leo had had the same feelings, how long had Kun been clueless while Leo had...

Had Leo been suffering in silence all this time? While Kun joked and jostled and existed in his dumb, simple universe?

Kun remembered feeling angry at himself, how it had awakened a fierce tenderness inside his heart that had never gone away, had only increased in intensity over the years. 

He put down the water bottle and turned towards Leo. He was staring at the TV, but Kun could see that he wasn't really watching. He was fully aware of all of Kun's movements, the way you follow the minute movements of the person you want.

"Leo," he said, his voice suddenly hoarse. Leo glanced over casually, but once he noted the look in Kun's eyes, he held his gaze.

"Kun," he said, in the softest of whispers.

Leo's look towards him in that moment, that night, in that room, it broke something inside him. He could feel Leo's longing deep in his marrow, and his fear and uncertainty too were palpable like a heavy cloud between them. Kun remembered how he had felt then, his wish to sweep all that uncertainty away from Leo. He never wanted him to feel unsure of him, of them.

"You idiot, why didn't you just kiss me!" he said, furiously.

Leo closed his eyes and began to tremble all over. 

"Look at me, look at me please," Kun whispered, as he took him into his arms and kissed him. Leo kissed him back fiercely, pushing his tongue into Kun's mouth, but he only opened his eyes later, much later, when the kisses had heated up into harsh panting and groping. They could not get out of their clothes fast enough after that and, naked, they had stared at each other's muscular bodies for a moment before surging together, attracted to each other with an irrepressible force. Leo climbed onto Kun's lap, straddling him and grinding their hard ons together, moaning each other's names with abandon, completely losing control, until they both came all over each other's stomachs.

Kun reached over and pulled the blind of the window down and adjusted his arm so Leo would be more comfortable. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Leo didn't wake up, but Kun could see the slightest of smiles on the corner of his mouth. 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Leo stayed here when he was in Argentina. His guy had managed to find the address and had even somehow managed to get him into the complex with no questions asked. But it was Neymar alone, anxious and vulnerable, who had rung the buzzer of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Neymar angst! No sex in this one, but there will be some in the following one, promise! Hope you enjoy it, feedback appreciated as always. xx

Neymar shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He was in Rosario, of all places. In the living room of Lionel Messi's aunt's apartment. And he'd been sitting by himself for a while, long enough to start wondering what the hell he was doing here. He had been biting his lower lip and it was raw and painful.

He knew Leo stayed here when he was in Argentina. His guy had managed to find the address and had even somehow managed to get him into the complex with no questions asked. But it was Neymar alone, anxious and vulnerable, who had rung the buzzer of the apartment. He'd felt a flicker of optimism when one of Leo's brothers, and not a complete stranger, answered the door. He'd met Matias before, after a match in Barcelona. They'd talked about the match, Leo's goal and Neymar's goal, their tattoos. But today Matias was reserved and oddly formal. He invited Neymar in but he left soon after, making some excuse about an appointment.

That left Neymar alone in the apartment with Celia, Leo's mother. She reappeared, carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

"Don't tell me you are going to say no to this," she said, gently teasing, handing Neymar the mug. Then she sat down in the armchair across from him. She didn't waste any time.

"Neymar, did Leo tell you he was coming here?"

He sipped the delicious hot chocolate and looked up at her. People always mentioned Leo's resemblance to his father but it was really Celia's soft eyes that he had inherited. Neymar shook his head, feeling miserable all of a sudden. Of course he wasn't even here.

"He will be here in a couple of hours but you see, Leo has a...routine. He has his own way of facing difficulties and we always try to let him have his time and space. That's the only thing that's ever worked. So you see, there is not really any place for..."

She paused and looked into his face. Her expression was kind, pitying.

There was a voice screaming inside Neymar's head. 

_But it's different with us!_

"I know you're very close to Leo," Celia was saying, as if reading his thoughts, "but this is not the best idea you've had Neymar!"

Neymar looked up startled to hear the mirth in her voice. She had a knowing smile on her face. She stood up and came over, placing a soft palm on his cheek.

"Why don't you finish that and you can take a nap?"

Neymar nodded dumbly, deeply embarrassed and angry with himself.

It was dark in the room when Neymar's eyes flickered open. At some point in his very long nap, he had gotten comfortable under the blanket in the cozy room. He could hear voices outside and his heart started beating quickly. Had he bumbled into some Messi family gathering? Should he go out? Why the fuck had he thought this was the thing to do? He hated how impulsive he was, it always got him into trouble. He wondered if Celia had forgotten that he was sleeping in here.

The door opened and someone came in. From the silhouette, Neymar could tell it was Leo. He saw him hesitate and then walk slowly towards the bed. Neymar felt a rush of relief but also an intense jolt of nerves. He remained lying down but his eyes were open. Leo sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He wished he had turned on a light so he could see his expression clearly. Angry or happy? Or indifferent?

"Ney," he said softly.

Neymar's heart lurched at the sound of his voice. He sat up, but it was too hard to look him in the eyes, even in the semi-darkness. Some moments passed. Why hadn't he just hugged Leo? Why were they suddenly so awkward? Neymar found that he couldn't even speak. His fingers fidgeted with the tassels of the blanket.

"What are you doing here?"

Well, Leo had certainly cured him of his tendency to talk too much!

"You crazy boy..."

Neymar could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted Leo's touch so badly that he felt dizzy. He could feel his body bending towards Leo like a bow, but Leo kept his distance.

"I'm really exhausted and I want to go to sleep, if that's okay. You're in my bed so..."

Neymar squeezed his eyes shut, feeling crushed. He felt something precious slipping from him. He wondered what time it was and how he could get to the airport without creating a media frenzy.

"Do you mind just moving a bit so I can get in?" Leo was saying.

Neymar was so relieved that he instantly scooted over to the far side of the bed, pressing himself against the wall. He turned his back to Leo and closed his eyes.

Some time in the middle of the night Neymar woke up shivering. Leo was so far away in the big bed that he thought for a moment that he had  left. But there he was, face slack and soft and beautiful, illuminated slightly by the moonlight coming through a small gap in the blinds.

Suddenly Neymar could feel a sharp sting in his eyes and without warning, tears started flowing down his face. He quickly wiped them but they wouldn't stop. Before long, his body was shaking and he was sobbing, struggling to be quiet.

Inevitably, Leo stirred. Neymar turned towards the wall quickly and tried to bury himself under the blanket, but it was no good. He was sobbing uncontrollably and now Leo was wide awake.

He felt the room light up and he groaned inwardly. Leo's movements were swift and firm. The blanket was pulled away from him.

"Ney! I can hear you so get up and talk to me." There was a certain edge to his voice. Neymar obeyed and got up, facing Leo, sniffling and blinking in the light.

"Why are you crying? What is wrong? Ney?" Leo's voice softened with each subsequent question.

He shook his head mutely.

"Ney, speak!"

All of a sudden he found himself in Leo's arms, melting into the warmth of his chest. He tried to stifle it, but another sob escaped him.

"I missed you. And I'm miserable!" He finally got out his first words to Leo. He cringed hard hearing how needy he sounded. He felt him gently stroking his back and he felt himself calm down.

Leo was speaking to him in the gentlest of tones now.

"So am I but you don't see me having a nervous breakdown, you idiot."

"Well I'm not you _,_ " Neymar muttered. He nestled comfortably into Leo's embrace, head against his shoulder.

"That's good, I don't _want_  you to be like me."

Neymar raised his head, searching for Leo's eyes. They were dark and soft, looking down at him with a look that made Neymar's face flood with warmth.

"What does that mean Messi?" he said, his tone teasing.

Leo's mouth curved up slightly.

"It means you're just you, Neymar da Silva Santos," he said.

Then after a beat, "Junior."

Neymar giggled.

"And what does _that_  mean? Why shouldn't I be like you?"

"Because being you seems like more fun."

Neymar laughed out loud and Leo clamped his hand over his mouth. Leo's hand pressing into his mouth sobered him up instantly. Leo was giving him that strange look again. He muttered something softly. His hand was still over his mouth so Neymar raised an eyebrow. A frown formed on Leo's face and he cleared his throat. He moved his hand away and looked down.

"I missed you too," he said, his voice a little shaky. A lump had formed in Neymar's throat, and he had difficulty getting the next words out.

"So you're not angry that I came here then, right?" 

Leo looked up at him, shaking his head and Neymar grinned.

The next morning, Neymar was relieved to find that only Leo and his mother were in the apartment. As they ate breakfast, Celia looked hard at both of their faces, and peered into their reddened eyes. A more or less comfortable silence had fallen between the three and she suddenly broke it.

"It was not true what I heard about you Neymar, that you're always talking, laughing and joking."

Leo was sitting across from him and he caught his amused eyes. Celia continued.

"Did you two cry all night? You both look miserable. What is so wrong with your life anyway?"

Leo muttered something that Neymar didn't catch and his mother chuckled.

"You young people shouldn't be so stressed out, you have your life to enjoy. It's just a game!"

Leo was glaring at his mother sullenly and suddenly Neymar found himself giggling uncontrollably. Leo's eyes flashed towards him but he just couldn't stop. As mother and son looked at him, Neymar slapped the dining table, tears gathering in his eyes.

Celia stood up, collecting the plates.

"There! You look much more handsome when you're laughing. Now can you make Leo laugh too?"

"Stop it!" Leo whispered, when his mother had left the room.

"But it's just a game!" gasped Neymar, laughing.

Leo rolled his eyes and looked away, but he could see a smile forming on his face. 

"Make Leo laugh. I can do that," he thought to himself, suddenly feeling a lot lighter.

"Don't even think about doing the dishes!" he called out towards the kitchen and stood up.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled and they looked at each other for a few moments. Neymar wanted to go and kiss him all over, but he relaxed and watched to see what he would do. His eyes were intense, almost hypnotic and Neymar didn't even dare blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Leo and Ney action! Hope you enjoy it, always grateful for feedback! xx

Neymar glanced at Leo out of the corner of his eyes. He was quiet, as usual, relaxed. He'd pretty much accepted the fact that he was the only one who was going to be nervous and anxious, heart beating always at an unnatural rate.

Leo was cool, tranquil. Sometimes he felt sure there was something between them, but then Leo never gave any strong indication. Like when he shoved Godin away from him during the match against Atletico. But when he tried to thank him later, he just shook his head and mumbled about how much he hated altercations on the pitch. So then Neymar wasn't so sure anymore.

He looked at Leo's hands on the steering wheel. He liked how he drove, quiet, steady, confident. He made a sharp turn into a small path through some woods, but he did it with one smooth, efficient movement.

Neymar couldn't stand his scattered thoughts anymore.

"Leo can I play some..."

"No," came the simple, almost stern reply.

"But you might like what I..."

"No. I know what kind of music you like."

"But Messi! It's so quiet!" he whined.

"Can't deal with your own thoughts?" Leo said, hitting the nail on the head. Neymar gulped.

Leo looked over and smiled, and Neymar felt like crying. He wanted to reach over and touch him so badly. He thought about what excuse he could use.

"Ney," Leo's voice was low and warm and, when he looked towards him, he noted that his eyes had softened.

"If you don't like the quiet then talk to me."

"About what? You say I ramble!"

"You do, and I like it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Neymar threw his head back and laughed. He was disbelieving, thrilled and amused all at the same time. He suddenly realised this was also a type of happiness, no matter how incomplete it might be. Driving into the sun dappled wilderness, sitting next to Leo Messi.

"I like it when you're excited about things and you talk about them," Leo was saying.

"Oh yeah? What else?"

Neymar turned to face Leo, his back against the window. Leo had this smile on his face that made Neymar wonder.

"You want more?"

"I want more."

"I like it when you laugh about silly things that are not even that funny but you laugh as if it's the funniest thing you ever heard."

"I have a sense of humour!" Neymar felt his heart rate picking up and he forced himself to be light and flippant.

"I used to think it's because you're young but I was never like that."

"It's hard to imagine that you were young once!"

Leo was quiet and Neymar searched his face. He detected a frown.

_Shit._

"Leo..."

No answer.

_Shit shit shit._

" _Leo."_

"Hmmm?"

"Leo, are you mad?"

There was a moment of silence and Leo looked over quickly, with raised eyebrow, then immediately looked back to the road.

"Leo I'm sorry! Of course I remember you being young once...I was watching every match you played and you had that long hair and..."

Neymar stopped, wondering where that had come from. The Messi he had idolised and the Messi that he had fallen for were hardly the same person.

The car stopped, and Leo braked and sat back for a second, shading his eyes from the low rays of the setting sun.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ney? What long hair? What?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Why?"

"You stopped talking so..."

"For one second. While trying to drive through a forest."

Leo turned towards Ney and gave him a good, long look.

"Why are you so... _nervous!"_

Neymar decided to brazen it out.

"You just don't know me very well Messi. People usually describe me as extremely cocky. I've been compared to a certain rival of yours. We're both very... _cocky."_

Leo snorted and shook his head. He opened the door.

"Well here we are. My grandfather's place."

The house was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. It was absolutely quiet and as the sun went down, the place felt magical. Neymar had no idea where the sudden sadness in his heart came from, as he gazed at the small stone cottage. 

"Are you okay?" Leo was asking, peering into his face.

"I was thinking this looks like the beginning of a horror movie!" he said, quickly recovering. Sometimes he hated himself for ruining every moment.

"Well we're missing some girls with cleavages so I think we'll be left alone."

Once they unpacked, they came back outside and sat on the porch for a while. They found a blanket and cuddled inside it, knees slightly touching. They were sipping from beer bottles.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Rarely. Only when I need to."

There was a long pause, but Neymar didn't feel anxious about it for once.

"It's usually me alone," Leo said. Neymar felt him shifting under the blanket and casting him a quick glance.

"You know something Ney? Even my brothers and sister don't know about this place. My mother insisted that this would be a place where I could really get away."

Neymar's heart was soaring.

_His damn brothers don't even know about this place!_

"The only one who has ever come here with me is Kun."

_Oh. Kun._

"That was last year. After...well, you know."

Neymar nodded and placed his hand on the back of Leo's neck. He could feel Leo stretching his neck and leaning it back into his hand. He sighed heavily. He decided to keep his hand there.

"One thing I feel is that I should've visited you when you were injured..."

"What!"

"I feel bad that I was so wrapped up in my own..."

"Messi! You...you were going through..."

He didn't want to say the words. He sipped his beer quickly.

Leo shook his head.

"Like my mother said, it's just a game. Remember when you said in an interview that you would be supporting Argentina because of..."

Neymar grinned.

He had definitely angered some of his fellow Brazilians with that.

"There's the game, and the grand things it represents and what it means to our people and history and all these symbols. And then there's just us and our lives, on this human level, friendship...love..."

He trailed off and Neymar felt suddenly hot under the blanket but he didn't want to move away from Leo. He moved his thumb softly across the back of Leo's neck and he liked how Leo gently rolled his head from side to side, easing into his touch.

"That doesn't sound like you Messi. That's way too deep."

"True. That's what Xavi said to me once."

He laughed.

"Of course he did."

They were quiet for a while and then Neymar spoke again.

"You must have had so much fun, Xavi, you, Andres..."

Leo smiled in the semi-darkness.

"Yeah but I have fun with you. It's so..."

"So...what?"

"Let me think for one second!"

"So amazing? Beautiful?"

Leo squirmed out of his grasp and made as if to get up and Neymar grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Leo, don't leave me!" He was only half-joking. It was getting so that he couldn't bear to be physically separated from Leo. 

It had gotten quite dark now but he could feel Leo's eyes on him. He searched his mind for a stupid joke to make but to his surprise Leo sighed, leaned forward and rested his head on his chest, just below his neck. Neymar wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel Leo's breath on his collarbone.

Once again, he felt a sudden melancholy enter his heart.

"Leo, I think Xavi was right. I...I wanted you to win, more than anything. And that's us, right? On a human level, friendship..."

_Love._

Leo lifted his head and his face was so close that he could see his expression even in the darkness. He had an agonised look on his face. Neymar opened his mouth to ask if he was okay but Leo closed the distance between them and kissed him, very, very gently.

Neymar was so surprised that he gasped. He felt like all the air had left his body and like he was floating within the kiss. Leo kissed him so softly, lips rubbing against lips, holding and sucking on his lower lip. Then he stopped and put both hands on the back of Neymar's neck and joined their foreheads together. Their lips were close together and they were breathing hard against each other.

Just as Neymar was about to continue the kiss, Leo abruptly pulled back and shifted so that they were no longer touching. Neymar could hear his breath coming hard, and he felt almost angry. He waited for Leo's words. No doubt something like, "Ney I can't do this..."

"Ney, we need to talk first," he said finally.

Neymar giggled loudly, inadvertently. Was he supposed to be hopeful that there would be talking "first" and then something else later?

"Talk then," he said.

"I...I..."

"Well?" He flung the blanket down and walked over to the edge of the sheltered porch. His head was pounding. It was too much to have been given something so good, only to have it taken away immediately.

Leo cleared his throat and then his words came out much clearer, and calmer.

"You can obviously tell that I want you, but I also care about you and I don't want to drag you into something that you might not be able to handle."

Neymar went very still. Something about Leo's voice was suddenly so different, firm and stern. It was almost as if he was listening to a different person. Where had that come from? He felt something tighten in his belly. If he wanted Leo before, now it was on another level. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything flippant to say. Even if he thought of something, he wouldn't dare.

"Do you understand? Ney?"

"No, I don't understand." His voice came out in a whisper.

"I care about you a lot Ney," his voice had softened a bit, but it still retained that assured aura, "I want you. But I don't want to hurt you."

Leo Messi had kissed him, had told him twice that he _wanted_  him. How had this suddenly happened after almost a year of constant pining?

"What makes you think you'll hurt me?"

"It's very probable."

" _Why?"_

"I don't know what you want from this, but it might not be exactly the same as what I want."

_Oh._

Neymar relaxed a little. Leo was giving him The Talk that he himself had given to many boys and girls in his time.

_Let's have fun but I can't promise you more than that!_

Frankly, he was a little surprised by Leo but at this point he was too turned on to care much.

"Leo, baby. Why are you making a big deal out of this? We just kissed. Did that feel good to you? It felt great to me. Why not just see how it goes?"

He turned around and faced Leo, who had stood up. 

"So this is no big deal?" His voice was low and so sexy that Neymar felt a shiver up his spine. 

"It's really not. Let's see what happens, no?"

He smiled and they looked at each other for a few moments. Neymar wanted to go and kiss him all over, but he relaxed and watched to see what he would do. His eyes were intense, almost hypnotic and Neymar didn't even dare blink.

Then Leo chuckled and looked down.

"What?" Neymar asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Your eyes...are...."

" _What?"_

People told him he had beautiful eyes all the time, but his pulse quickened at the thought of hearing it from Leo.

"Sexy. And the way you look at me sometimes...you need to stop doing that, because it's extremely distracting."

_Whoah._

Neymar felt his cock harden, and he bit his lip. He stared at Leo and Leo stared back at him, a smile playing around his mouth. But it wasn't that Leo smile he was used to, that open, boyish, joyful smile. This was a completely different, sexy smirk. He took a few deep breaths.

Leo walked to him slowly and cupped his face with one hand. The kiss was soft and deep and then he felt Leo's tongue on his, just the tip of his tongue darting in to touch his briefly. Any tentativeness Neymar might have had up until that moment went directly out the window. He wrapped his arms around Leo and clung to him, sliding his tongue in and out of his mouth. Leo responded likewise and they made out like a couple of teenagers. The fact that it was almost completely dark made it even hotter, as it made them feel around for each other more.

"Ney, Ney, let go, let go a little..." Leo was saying, in between hungry, messy kissing.

He reluctantly loosened his arms and put down his leg that had come up to wind around Leo's waist. 

Leo's movements was more deliberate now. He had both hands on Neymar's face and throat and he kissed him deeply, carefully. Holding his jaw with one hand, his other hand palmed at Neymar's hard cock.

Leo was completely in control and Neymar, completely overwhelmed, let himself be manhandled. He let Leo take his tshirt off and then his jeans, stepping out of them passively. Leo spread the blanket over the ground and crouched down, pulling Neymar down with him. Every touch of Leo, whether on his hand or over his briefs or his neck was like burning fire. He lay down on the blanket, trying to calm himself down, but Leo had taken hold of both his hands and pulled him up gently.

They sat down cross-legged, facing each other.

"Ney, open your eyes," Leo whispered.

He hadn't even realised his eyes were squeezed shut and he blinked them open, feeling dizzy. Leo was staring at him, face flushed, pupils dilated. 

"The way you look at me Ney. The way you're looking at me right now..."

Neymar smiled lazily and ran his tongue over his lips and Leo's eyes fluttered shut. To have this effect on Leo felt unbelievable and he felt himself pull out of the haze a little bit. He took Leo's hand and pushed his finger into his mouth and sucked gently. Leo groaned, throwing back his neck. Neymar surged forward and grabbed him by the neck, licking along it and sucking marks into the pale, soft skin. Leo was groaning hoarsely and Neymar climbed onto his lap straddling him. He could feel his hard on through his jeans. He lifted Leo's arms up and pulled him out of his tshirt impatiently, and then he pulled their naked bodies close together, nipples rubbing against nipples. Soon they were grinding against each other. Neymar held on to Leo's hair and Leo put his hands into his briefs, squeezing and kneading his ass.

Then Leo lay Neymar back down on the carpet and stood up. He quickly got out of his jeans and briefs. Neymar stared up at his thick, hard cock and fondled himself through his briefs. Leo dropped back down to the ground and peeled Neymar's briefs off him. 

Neymar closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Leo's mouth over his cock. The thought briefly occurred to him that all his fantasies had involved _him_  blowing Leo, not the other way around. But Leo's tongue flicking over the head of his cock, and running up and down the underside, didn't leave much room for thought. He promised himself not to babble too much, but he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth.

"Leo, I want to feel your cock inside me."

Leo's muffled words were teasing.

"You do? How much do you want it?"

Neymar's words stuttered as Leo's mouth went up and down the length of his cock. He arched his back and tried to sit up, but Leo held him down.

"I want it so bad," he moaned.

Leo moved down and placed a knee between his legs, and Neymar parted his thighs.

He heard Leo groan at that and parted his thighs even wider. Leo chuckled darkly, and went down on his cock again and took him all the way in. Neymar was so aroused it was almost painful. Then Leo's hands were on his ass cheeks, spreading them wide. He felt his tongue flicker around his entrance and he held his breath. Then softly, the muscular tongue licked up and down, up and down. 

"Oh Leo, Leo," he moaned, all semblance of control gone, as he thrashed around.

Leo's hand came up to hold Neymar's cock. He stroked him slowly but steadily, while driving his tongue inside. Neymar's moans were now a constant stream and more akin to small screams. Leo's tongue pushed in, working him open, slipping in more easily. Once he had opened him up a bit, he thrust in and out with some force. His hand stroked his cock in time. Neymar felt jolts of pleasure going up and down his whole body. Leo would thrust in hard a few times times, pushing his tongue in and out and then he would alternate with slowly driving his tongue deep inside. Neymar could feel his orgasm building. He held on to Leo's head with both hands, pulling at his hair. His eyes were tightly shut.

Leo pulled his tongue out and licked around his entrance.

"Ney," he whispered, this voice thick, "Ney, look at me."

Neymar barely managed to open his eyes and stare at him hazily. Leo looked deep into his eyes, bent down, and drove his tongue inside him one last time. At this, Neymar came hard with a series of whimpers, body shuddering as Leo pumped his cock through his orgasm. His whole body had arched up off the ground and he flung himself down, taking gulps of air, trying to calm his racing heart. 

It must have been only a few minutes later, but Neymar found himself in Leo's arms, being carried inside the cottage. Leo had wrapped the blanket around him and was gently placing him on a bed. Neymar had a vague feeling that they weren't done, that Leo needed to...that he needed to...

He must have said something because Leo was shushing him, smile against his face, kissing him several times on his cheek, forehead, lips. Leo was stepping away from the bed, and Neymar vaguely stretched his arms out to him, wanting to hold him. But sleep was quickly overpowering him and, moments later, he was fast asleep with a smile on his face.

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was pressed up against him, fast asleep. Neymar gazed at him for a moment. His hair was messed up and his mouth was slightly parted. His torso was so thin and muscular lately. He reached out and traced the outline of his abs. There was something delicious about his brown fingers gliding over Leo's alabaster skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Ney and Leo. Enjoy! xx

He woke up to find himself in an unexpectedly small, modest room. Through the window he could see low hanging mist playing about the boughs of the trees. It was a little cold and very, very quiet. Neymar felt he could breathe easier, he felt more peaceful than he had done in ages.

Because the bed was small, Leo was pressed up against him, fast asleep. Neymar gazed at him for a moment. His hair was messed up and his mouth was slightly parted. His torso was so thin and muscular lately. He reached out and traced the outline of his abs. There was something delicious about his brown fingers gliding over Leo's alabaster skin.

Leo stirred a little, eyes still closed. His arm came up and he caught Neymar's wandering hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Neymar sighed heavily, a deep longing rousing inside him. Without pulling his hand away, he repositioned himself so that he was lying over Leo.

"Wake up...Leão..." he whispered.

Leo didn't open his eyes but smiled slightly and Ney kissed him once, and kissed him again.

"Do you want coffee?" he said. His voice was thick with sleep and he sounded so adorable that Neymar leaned down and pecked him on the lips again.

"It looks like you need it more. I can make it."

He half-opened his eyes then and Neymar couldn't help a huge smile from forming on his face.

Leo smiled back and raised his hand, stroking along Neymar's cheekbone.

"Leo, stop staring and say something!"

"How about that coffee?"

"I meant something nice..."

Just then Leo's phone started buzzing on the nightstand and they both glanced at it. It was Kun calling.

"Sorry, I have to..."

Leo reached for the phone.

Neymar stayed where he was and watched Leo as he spoke. He had a relaxed smile on his face.

"So you can come, that's great! Yeah I'm in the place. Yeah he is..."

He grinned and rubbed his face with one hand, blushing deeply at whatever Kun was saying. Neymar could hear that Kun was speaking fast and a lot, and also laughing a lot.

Leo cursed and then giggled like a kid. Whatever story Kun was telling him was apparently very long and completely hilarious. Neymar felt a sudden annoyance. Leo had turned his head to the side, as if hiding from him, and was growing red from laughing so much. In fact, Neymar realised he had never quite seen Leo like this. He would laugh out loud at the dirty jokes that Luis knew so many of, roll his eyes or smile indulgently at Gerard's constant pranks, but rarely had he seen him like this, red faced and helpless with giggles. He pouted a little but Leo didn't even notice.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower, to figure out why this should even bother him.

Fresh from the shower, he walked back into the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he walked in slowly, eyeing Leo who was still lying on the bed. He was going to play it cool, even though Leo looked so hot sprawled out in bed, thick, muscular thighs parted invitingly.

Instead of making for the bed, Neymar walked slowly around it, going towards the window. He could see Leo's eyes following him and began to feel flustered. He leaned against the window sill and crossed his arms. Leo just stared at him intently.

"What are you thinking?" Neymar finally asked.

"I was just thinking...you move so well."

Neymar could feel the heat creep into his face.

_Dammit, why couldn't he ever keep his cool?_

"What do you mean?" he stuttered, "Like in the athletic sense? Because people say...well they say..."

"The way you walked in just now," Leo said, voice low, completely undeterred by his bad attempt at humour, "Your movement is so beautiful."

He gave Neymar a moment to get used to the compliment, all flustered and blushing, and then added with a smirk:

"But yeah sure, in the athletic sense. I always love to watch you go for goal, the way you run and the quick movements you make. It's even better when you actually score the goal."

Neymar sputtered in indignation and rushed to the bed, jumping on Leo and pressing him down. Leo was laughing, eyes crinkling, and Neymar kissed him hard, holding his head and not letting go until they were both out of breath and panting.

Leo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he said, voice a little shaky.

"Mmm hmm."

Leo was lying down and Neymar straddled his waist. He ran his hands up and down Leo's abs restlessly. 

"You don't seem okay," he said softly.

"Oh I'm fine, I just want you! Don't you want me?" Neymar snapped, impatiently.

Leo smirked and surged up, grabbing Neymar's face and kissing him deeply. His hands travelled over his shoulders, then his arms, then his chest, then his thighs, dislodging the towel. Finally, he ran his hands slowly up and down his calves. Neymar moaned into Leo's mouth.

"Oh Leo, why don't you fuck me?"

"Do you want that?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Neymar felt Leo's cock spring to life against his thigh and groaned. He grabbed his hand and guided it under the towel. Leo stroked his cock and thumbed the tip. He raised an eyebrow when he felt the slickness.

"I...I prepared myself for you," Neymar admitted.

He noticed Leo's eyes going hazy with lust. He pulled off the towel and flung it aside. He took Neymar's hand and placed it on his hard cock. He started stroking him rhythmically and Neymar reciprocated, so that their cocks were grinding against each other in time. 

"What did you do?" Leo was forcing the words out, between harsh breaths.

"What?"

"You said you..."

"I...I had some lube..."

"Yeah? And?"

"And...and I fingered myself."

Leo moaned loudly.

"I pushed my fingers in and out, thinking of your hard cock..."

"You're so fucking hot."

Neymar leaned down and bit Leo's lower lip hard, flicking his tongue over it immediately. He was so aroused that he felt like he was losing his mind. He gripped Leo's arms, running his fingers up and down his biceps.

"Please Leo."

"Please what baby?"

"Please, please Messi...fuck me..."

Leo let go of Neymar's cock and leaned him back a little. Then he parted Neymar's thighs and brushed a finger at his entrance. Feeling the slick of the lube, he bit his lip. 

"I'm ready Leo, fuck me," Neymar moaned.

But Leo took his time, pushing first one finger in and out and then reaching towards the nightstand. He took out a small bottle of lube from the drawer and slicked up his fingers and cock. 

He pressed two fingers in and, almost immediately, introduced the third finger. Neymar cried out as sparks of pleasure shot through him. But, more than anything, he wanted Leo's cock. It wasn't just the physical part of it, it was the very idea of having Leo's cock inside him that drove him crazy.

Leo finally allowed it, and Neymar braced himself on his shoulders and slowly lowered himself down, still straddling his lap. He felt stretched and full and it was a little painful, but just looking at Leo's face, brimming with lust, made him feel crazy. He slowly moved up and down, feeling the slow waves of pleasure building up. Leo moaned, grabbing on to his hips with both hands, but let Neymar go at his own pace. His cock was hard and aching, and he touched himself lazily.

Neymar being Neymar, had to do some talking.

"Last night..." he said, stopping abruptly as Leo thrust up into him hard.

"Oh Leo...." he whined.

"What about last night?" Leo said, his voice throaty and wicked, and he repeated the motion.

Neymar gasped with pleasure.

"Your tongue...your tongue..."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh baby..."

"I loved fucking you with my tongue," Leo said. He grabbed Neymar by the hair and pulled his head back. He licked and sucked along his exposed neck. Neymar was so aroused he was on the verge of crying. His hands loosened on Leo's shoulders, as he lost control.

Leo placed his hands back on Neymar's hips and pressed him down steadily, until the whole length of his cock was inside him and there was no space between them. Neymar became aware that tears were streaming down his face, but he just noticed it as a fact, not as something he even had any will to give a damn about. All his senses were full of Leo and nothing else.

"Don't cry Ney, I'll take care of you baby," Leo was saying, his voice soothing and hot at the same time. He wrapped one hand around Neymar's cock, stroking briskly. The other hand he used to hold on to his hip. His mouth closed over Neymar's. Then he thrust up into him, but without pulling his cock out. It was a grinding movement, almost like dancing, hips rotating gently. Somehow, Leo's voice popped into Neymar's mind, telling him how beautifully he moved. He bit Leo's lip as he came hard, crying out his name. Leo let go of his cock and placed the hand on his other hip, pulling him down roughly while thrusting up hard. Neymar felt Leo coming hotly inside him and he shuddered and wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling his face into his chest. Leo's jagged breath was directly above Neymar's wildly beating heart and they clutched each other tightly.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but Leo was kissing his cheek gently.

"Let go a little Ney," he was saying.

Neymar groaned and relaxed his hold.

"Why are you always telling me to let go?" he mumbled.

Leo pulled out of him and gently moved him onto his back on the bed.

"That's a bit of a loaded question right now, isn't it?" he said, with a smirk, leaning down.

Neymar swatted him away and flung an arm over his face, breath still coming hard.

"Go make some coffee Messi! I'm your guest," he said.

He was covering his mouth because he was smiling too much; on the verge of breaking out into laughter, he felt a little hysterical, and he almost didn't want Leo to see. 

"Just this once," Leo was saying, walking out of the room.

Leo made scrambled eggs and toast and cut up some fruits and Neymar struck that thought from his mind, that he could get used to this.

"So," he said, a little shakily. They sat on the porch with their plates, looking out at the trees.

"So," Leo said too, "Good?"

"Delicious."

"I meant..."

Leo peeked at him and Neymar tried to hide his too wide smile.

"Me too," he said, giggling.

Leo rolled his eyes and they went back to quietly eating. Then Leo spoke again.

"So...delicious?"

Neymar laughed.

"Come on Ney, I'm just trying to..."

"Leo, are you trying to have a serious conversation?

"Well yeah. I just want to make sure..."

"It was great for me, if you couldn't tell!"

Leo put down his plate and turned to face him, and Neymar did the same.

"Leo," he said, a little more seriously, "Are you kidding? It was really, really good for me. I'm more than okay! It was just... _wow_...you know?"

Neymar suddenly felt shy and started blushing. He looked down.

"Oh yeah?" Leo was smiling.

"Yes Lionel. You are one hot man."

Now it was Leo's turn to blush and look down.

"But why are you being so serious? Wasn't this supposed to be no big deal?"

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Neymar frowned and looked closely at Leo's face. He sounded so uncertain all of a sudden. Like how he would get so shy and quiet if they suddenly met someone who wasn't supposed to be there. 

He decided to change the subject.

"So Kun's coming to see you?"

"It's a big party at my old house tonight. Actually I was going to ask you, if you wanted to come?"

Neymar laughed.

"To a Messi family reunion?"

"It's not just the family, it's also some friends. Some guys from the team. Masche will be there!"

"No thanks! I don't want to be the main course at some Argentinian barbeque."

Leo frowned and looked down, and Neymar instantly reached out and took his hands.

"No...it's just...I think it's better if you have some time with your family and I would feel weird..."

Leo nodded and fell quiet.

"So El Kun," Neymar found himself saying after a few moments.

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"You know him," he said.

"Fine footballer, handsome guy, great friend of Lionel Messi."

"That's the one."

"So you two are close hmm?"

"Very."

Neymar didn't know what to say without betraying his...what was it? Jealousy?

"So..." he found himself saying again.

"Are we going to have to have a talk?" Leo said abruptly.

"Do you think we should have a talk?"

"We can, if you want."

"A talk about what?"

"You tell me, Ney."

Neymar shook his head and looked down, confused. He could feel Leo's eyes boring into him. He took a deep breath, trying to articulate his thoughts to himself before throwing them out into the world - which did not come easily to him.

He felt Leo's hand on his cheek, stroking softly. He moved his face and kissed Leo's palm, he couldn't help himself. Leo had said in the beginning that what the both of them wanted might not be the same thing. But wasn't it? Neymar realised that he didn't even know what it was that he wanted, much less what Leo wanted. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about any of it. He kissed Leo's hand again.

"Ney," Leo was saying, his voice was barely above a whisper, "ask me anything you want. I'll always be honest with you."

Neymar nodded his head and opened his eyes. He took Leo's hands in his and decided to go for it

"You and Kun..." he said hesitantly.

"Yes," Leo said.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you going to ask if there's something between us?"

Neymar nodded.

"So, the answer is yes."

Neymar let go of Leo's hands and rubbed his face. He felt confused. What was Leo doing with him? But he was more confused about his own feelings. He was crazy about Leo, he had known this forever. Dani teased him about it all the time. But what did he really want? It wasn't like he wanted to move in together, get married, have a family together. Those things seemed like far away, abstract concepts. All he knew was that he was attracted to Leo like a moth flinging itself at a light, senselessly. He just wanted Leo's presence, his touch. But beyond that? Who knew?

"Ney, do you want to know anything more?"

"How do you...I mean what is it...between you?"

"Kun and I have been friends for a very long time, and we have a long history between us. We were in love once I think, in the conventional sense. At least I was in love with him. It happened almost as soon as we met. He made me feel...like a normal person."

Leo looked down, and Neymar picked up his hands again and kissed his fingers softly.

_Goddamit he just couldn't help himself._

"We were never going to be a normal couple. I thought we could, for a while. I fought with him about it. But he didn't want it. I thought he was breaking my heart but...he wouldn't ever do that."

He gazed at Leo's face, as various emotions flitted across it. He wondered what kind of danger he was in.

"Now we're close friends, we love each other," Leo was saying, "we see each other when we can. We comfort each other when we need. That's all. I...I'm sorry if this hurts you Ney. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do."

Neymar shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't as upset as he should be, he thought. He needed to talk to someone about this, to figure out how weird or not-weird this was. Maybe Dani, but Dani was good friends with Leo. Thoughts were racing through his head.

"Are you going to say something Ney?"

Wordlessly he moved towards Leo and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Leo's wrapped his arms around him, and they hugged tightly for a long time.

"Leo...Leo, I don't know," Neymar murmured, "I don't know what I want, except that I want  _you_. You want me don't you?"

"Yes," Leo's voice was a whisper, and full of emotion.

"But what you're saying is, you won't ever let go of..of him."

"I think...I can't."

"I...I need to think. I need time."

"Okay."

The leaves of the trees rustled around them, the only sound in this peaceful place. The Copa felt a world away, and Neymar was glad. He had so much to think about. And now he felt ready to rejoin the world. Maybe a trip to Vegas with his friends would be just the thing.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun never asked Leo what he had told Antonella about them, but she seemed to understand that there was something between them that went beyond friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between Kun and Anto, no sex in this chapter but will be some in the next! In this AU Anto is Leo's ex and none of the boys have kids. Enjoy. xx

The room seemed really still, even though voices, the running steps of children, music, and the occasional shout flowed from every part of the house.

Kun stared up at the ceiling, legs stretched out on Leo's old bed. Leo's head was pressing uncomfortably on his stomach, but he didn't have the heart to tell him to move. Leo was curled in on himself, as if he felt cold. From time to time Kun lowered a hand and stroked his hair.

The door suddenly opened and a warm, female voice called out.

"How did I know you two would be in here?"

At the sound, Leo jumped up and turned towards the door.

"Anto!" he cried out, surprised and delighted.

Antonella laughed and launched herself at the bed. After the group hug, she sat on the bed in between the two men, Leo's head in her lap and her head on Kun's shoulder. She sighed happily.

"Why are you hiding here? Well I don't have to ask this one." She pinched Leo's cheek.

"Kun, you're supposed to make him socialise more."

"He doesn't need me for that anymore," Kun said. He put an arm around Antonella's shoulder and stroked her beautiful dark hair.

"I do need you Kun. Please can you give up Manchester and come and be with me."

"Amor I never told you, I watched that interview of yours. The one after the crisis in Barca and you were going to move to Chelsea..."

"Ugh. Why bring that up now you asshole..."

Anto and Kun exchanged glances, giggling.

"Anyway you were so professional, you spoke so well. That's when I really realised, our boy has..."

"Anto, what's your news? I didn't even know you were coming! I'm guessing Kun knew all along..."

Leo cut in.

"Yes he knew and it was his idea to surprise you."

Kun nudged Anto.

"Oh yes, I have news. Big news."

"You're getting married to that guy? What's his name?"

"Leo!" She slapped his cheek playfully.

"Sorry. I like him, I was just joking."

"I hope so because... Because..."

"He asked you?"

"No, why are you so obsessed with marriage?"

"I'm not! I'm never getting married."

"Aww. Kun, why don't you just ask him?"

"I don't know Anto, why didn't you lock him down when you had the chance?"

They were all giggling stupidly.

"I'm going to be a mother," Anto said, softly.

Leo scrambled up and Kun watched his face. So many things went through his mind, Kun could see it in his face. Leo was grinning like a maniac and he moved to embrace Anto and he was suddenly so gentle.

"Shouldn't you be more careful?" He was murmuring into her hair softly. They look so good together, Kun thought, not for the first time, they looked nice and sweet together.

Kun remembered when Anto and Leo had started dating, one holiday in Rosario. It had seemed so right, to everyone. Antonella adored Leo and she was just the kind of low key person that Kun thought Leo needed. He had known her for years and was completely comfortable with her.

Kun never asked Leo what he had told her about them, but she seemed to understand that there was something between them that went beyond friendship.

"Leo told me that you were his first love, that you broke his heart," she had said, half-serious, to him once, at a big party in this same house. They were the only two people up on the balcony and they were quite drunk.

Kun had answered after a long silence.

"You make it sound like I didn't love him back. That I don't love him."

She glanced at him then, with warmth in her eyes, and nodded in what seemed like understanding.

"Leo Messi," she said giggling, the alcohol working in her blood, "Isn't he the love of our lives?"

Soon Celia came to take Leo away and, as soon as they were gone, Antonella turned to Kun.

"So tell me! What's going on with Leo and the Brazilian?"

"Shouldn't Leo be the one..."

"Asshole!"

She slapped his cheek playfully but quite hard and Kun laughed and caught her wrists.

"We shouldn't gossip like this!"

She struggled to extricate herself from his grip.

"So it's okay for you to torture me by dropping hints but you won't give me anything solid!"

Still laughing, he let go of her and held up his hands.

"Okay, okay, I can't fight with you when you're pregnant!"

"Tell me."

"Yes well, there has been...they have been..."

"Fucking??"

"Yes, yes. He is crazy with lust."

"Actually I did watch one of their matches, against Bayern."

"You're watching football now?"

"Well everyone was making such a big deal about that one. And I wanted to see Leo again. He played beautifully, no? And the two of them were so so..."

"All the hugging and the rolling around?"

"Yes! Whatever it was, love or lust, or just enjoying football, Leo just seemed so happy!"

There was a small pause.

"And you really don't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Leo and... Neymar."

"Why should I mind, so long as Leo is happy? I didn't mind when it was you and him."

Anto smiled.

"But Kun, you were always the one he wanted. You know he would be with you if you said so."

Kun frowned and shook his head.

"It would never have worked."

"Why?"

"We were so young. He didn't even realise what he was, that he was going to be Messi."

"And you knew?"

"Everyone knew."

"Did you know you were going to be Kun Aguero?"

"Of course."

They both laughed and Anto leaned her head on Kun's shoulder.

"But this is now. Leo knows who he is now."

"Things are different now, he doesn't feel the same way and we are both very different..."

The door opened and Leo came in, holding his phone to his ear. He smiled when he saw that they were still in the room and walked over to the far end of the room and talked in a low voice. Still, the room was quite small and they could hear snippets of conversation.

"No, of course it's okay...I didn't make any rules...why are you calling me instead of...I did invite you... Okay you're drunk, is anyone with you? Okay I'll speak to you soon...I do, I do miss you."

He laughed the last part out. When he turned to face Kun and Anto, he was smiling.

"He was sooooo drunk!" he said and then abruptly stopped, turning beet red.

"You can share. I told her," Kun said. Anto patted the space next to her on the bed.

"There's nothing to share," Leo said, looking down shyly, "He said he was trying not to call but he broke the rule because he missed me."

Leo grew even redder.

"But we didn't make any rules and why shouldn't he call me?"

Kun and Anto laughed.

"You really don't know anything about anything Leo!" Anto said.

Just then the door burst open and Masche and a few others barged in.

"You are all required outside!" Masche roared, rushing to Leo and pulling him out. Everyone got up to leave the room, laughing and jostling. Antonella lingered.

"Kun," she said softly, "now might be the time to rethink some things." She put her hand on his arm. He squeezed her hand briefly and sighed.

"Or now might be the time to let go properly."

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun remembered saying goodnight to the rest of the team. Angel had joked about what Kun and Leo were going to be up to the rest of the night. But instead of shying and blushing as usual, Leo had put his lips close to Kun's ear and whispered, "can't wait for you to fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this is the first of two flashback chapters dealing with Kun and Leo's history. This goes all the way back to 2008 Olympics so pretty much ancient history. Thank you all for reading and commenting so far, it means a lot! xx

He almost couldn't breathe. He didn't know what time it was. It was hot and stuffy in their shared room. Leo's body, sculpted and white like marble was pressed against the wall, writhing under him.

Kun couldn't stop running his hands over the lithe, muscled body. There was a desperation in his movements that was matched by Leo's body undulating beneath him, trying to press closer together.

How had they got to this point? They were both drunk, yes. But they were intoxicated on victory and, above all, on each other. Everything was a blur, winning Olympic gold, the  photographers, the interviews and celebrations. Wrapped up in the Argentine flag with Leo, grinning from ear to ear as a million photographs were taken, then the drinking and revelry.

They'd been close for a while. This was certainly not their first time, but something felt different, there was something raw and rough about this.

Kun remembered saying goodnight to the rest of the team. Angel had joked about what Kun and Leo were going to be up to the rest of the night. But instead of shying and blushing as usual, Leo had put his lips close to Kun's ear and whispered, "can't wait for you to fuck me."

Kun had been shocked to hear such a thing from Leo and blushed deeply. All their encounters so far had been tentative and careful, passionate but sweet. Kun just knew this time was different.

Leo was pressed up against the wall, both arms raised with palms flat against the surface. Kun placed one hand on his hip and twisted his other hand into his long hair.

"Leo," he breathed into his ear. He licked his earlobe, nibbled on it.

"Kun, Kun, Kun, Kun, Kun..." Leo chanted continuously. He sounded like he was going to break down into tears. The desperation in his voice sent a jolt through Kun and he yanked his head back. He bit and sucked at his neck and Leo cried out. For a second Kun was worried about hurting him, but Leo pushed back his ass into Kun's achingly hard cock.

Kun let go of his hair and grabbed his ass with both hands, rubbing and kneading it. Leo pushed back hard into his hands eagerly.

"Are you afraid to hurt me?" he  said.

"What?" Kun was surprised by the challenging note in Leo's voice. Leo looked over his shoulder and held Kun's gaze for a second. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hit me," he said.

Without thinking, Kun slapped him on his ass. Leo moaned and pushed his ass back for more.

"Leo, I'm sorry..." Kun immediately felt bad.

"Shut up and hit me again."

So Kun did.

"Harder, you son of a bitch."

So he hit him harder and harder, watching his hand leaving red marks on the pale skin. Kun was so turned on that he felt like he wanted to devour Leo. And he could feel Leo becoming frenzied under him. They were both slick with sweat and panting harshly.

Suddenly Leo decided he'd had enough and he turned around and grabbed Kun by his face and kissed him hard. He bit him all over, his lips, the underside of his jaw and various points along his throat. He went down lower and bit his nipple and Kun cried out in pain. He pulled him up by his arms and slammed him against the wall.

"Puta that hurt!" he growled. He pressed Leo to the wall, his hands holding his hips roughly. The thought that he was probably leaving marks gave him a strange sense of satisfaction. Leo wrapped his arms around him and scratched his back hard. Kun cried out and cursed him.

Enough is enough, he thought, pinning Leo to the wall by pressing hip against hip. He yanked his hands from behind his back and held on to his wrists tightly, bringing them above Leo's head.

"What's the matter with you?" he gasped.

Leo was panting hard. He didn't say anything, just stared at him defiantly with a smirk, a look that Kun was finding somehow so hot and provocative. The fact that he had Leo pinned to the wall was threatening to make him lose all control. He was extremely aware of their hard cocks pressed against each other.

"Where has this beast come from? Huh?" he asked, in a low voice.

He bent down and kissed Leo very softly, very gently.

"Do you want sweet Leo?" he said.

His tone was so sarcastic, almost hostile, that Kun was overcome with with lust, anger, and laughter, all at once.

"Not really," he growled, and pushed him into the wall. He surged forward and bit his lower lip hard, actually drawing blood. Leo cried out and Kun licked the blood on his lip and held his tongue out so Leo could see it. Leo opened his mouth and sucked Kun's tongue hard. Tears were glistening in his eyes and he broke Kun's hold on him and put his arms around him, pulling their bodies together. He clung to Kun desperately, until Kun put his hands under both his thighs and lifted him up. Immediately Leo wrapped his legs tightly around Kun's waist.

He carried him to the bed and put him down.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees," he commanded, and Leo did as he was told. Somewhere in the back of his head, Kun was marvelling at how roughly he was treating Leo, something that was unthinkable up until this moment. But he was so turned on and a little bit angry that the aggressiveness seemed almost automatic.

He stared at Leo's firm, muscled ass for a long time. Then he took a deep, shaky breath and spread his ass cheeks. Somehow he was able to locate the lube and he set about opening him up. His hands shook as he struggled to control himself, especially with Leo continually moaning and claiming he was ready to be fucked.

When Kun finally pressed his hard cock, slick with precome and lube, against Leo's entrance, Leo's whole body trembled as if he had been waiting for this his whole life. Kun grabbed onto Leo's shoulders to brace himself and slowly entered him. Leo gently moved his hips, accommodating Kun's cock inside him.

"You feel so good inside me," he whispered, and Kun bent down and kissed him all along his spine.

He started making small thrusts, pulling out and pushing in incrementally. Leo kept pushing back impatiently to meet his thrusts, and Kun tried to slow him down by running his hands up and down his sides. Leo had gotten him all riled up, but he still didn't want to really hurt him. He was almost all the way in, when he noticed Leo has turned his head and was staring at him over his shoulder. He had that look in his eyes that set Kun off again.

"What Leo?" he snapped, placing his hands on Leo's hips and thrusting in hard.

"More," Leo gasped.

"You like it hard huh?" Kun said, losing his cool, with another hard thrust.

"More."

Kun began to thrust in and out, driven by Leo's loud moans. He used one hand to hold on to Leo's hip and another to grab on to his hair. He rode him hard and Leo met each of his thrusts. Kun twisted his hand in Leo's long hair and pulled his head back, leaning down to bite his shoulder. Now his cock glided in and out of Leo easily and he went faster and deeper.

He could feel his orgasm building deep inside him but all he wanted was for Leo to come hard, for him to feel broken and wrecked. He couldn't understand what had gotten into Leo tonight, and he wanted to finish him off.

He crossed his arms under Leo's chest and heaved him up, burying his cock all the way into him. Leo cried out loudly and Kun sucked hard at his neck. He lifted Leo's arms so they came up and around his neck. Putting both hands on Leo's hips he moved him up and down his cock roughly. By the way Leo was writhing and moaning, he knew he had the perfect positioning. He went faster and Leo began to chant his name again.

"Kun, Kun, Kun, Kun..."

He pressed Leo deeper onto his cock, until he was crying out in an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. Finally, when he whispered in a hoarse voice that he was so close, Kun bent him down again and started thrusting. He wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking briskly, while he slammed into him repeatedly.

"I love you," he thought he heard Leo say.

"Is that why you were being such a dick?" he said.

He heard Leo make a sound, a mixture of wild laughter and desperate moaning, and he came hard, like his soul was emptying out. He shuddered violently, stars in his eyes, almost a feeling of nausea ripping through him. Moments later Leo came in his hand, hot spurts, with choked, strangled moans. Kun stayed where he was, waves of pleasure radiating throughout his body.

He could feel Leo shaking like a leaf under him, Kun had the feeling he was crying. He collapsed on top of him, and Leo made no objections. There would be no cleaning up or talking tonight. They had wrecked each other up.

The next morning Kun woke up sore, hungover and his heart lurched when he didn't see Leo next to him. He suddenly remembered how he had fucked him the night before and felt terrible because he was sure he got carried away and hurt Leo.

But just then Leo came out of the bathroom, all clean and freshly showered, giving him the sweetest smile possible.

Kun sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Amor," Leo said, sitting on the bed and taking his hand, "I didn't want to wake you, but I was so impatient for you to wake up. Why do you do this to me?"

Kun felt a lump in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed their gold medals lying on the night stand.

"Ready to go home?" he said, squeezing Leo's hands.

He nodded, smiling.

"I'm so happy we both ended up in Spain," Leo said. He had this look on his face, eyes shining and happy. Kun reached out and kissed him lightly. Something had definitely changed between them last night. He'd never thought there was anything Leo was holding back from him until he let it go last night. Kun loved him so much it physically hurt.

It was only when they got back to Argentina that Kun explained to Leo that it wouldn't work. They couldn't be a couple like normal people, despite both living in Spain. Especially not at this point in their lives.

The "fight", their first, only lasted for a few minutes. Later Kun burned at the memory of how Leo's face had gone slack. He looked lost as he swallowed thickly and nodded. It wasn't the first time Kun had told Leo he loved him, but it was the first and last time that Leo actually said the words.

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun had prepared what he was going to say. Something needed to be said after the year that Leo had had. His club had won the treble, and he had just won the Ballon D'or. What if he had been fretting about a relationship, going back and forth between cities, wasting time on long phone calls, losing focus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is the second of the Kun/Leo flashbacks, taking place in 2009 just after Leo won his first Ballon D'or. So more history. Let me know what you think! xx

He did not realise he was pacing up and down, until Celia told him to stop it, Leo would be there soon. She was packing his clothes to go to Argentina for the Christmas break, and Kun had just decided to drop in, straight from Madrid, carrying a small suitcase.

 

It was a terrible idea. He sat down, staring at his hands. It had been ages since they had spent any proper time together, more than a year. Sure, they had seen each other. They called and texted regularly. But it was never just the two of them. Afraid of what Leo might say if he outright asked for some alone time, Kun had just...showed up. Bad idea.

 

Celia finished what she was doing and stood up.

 

"You're staying here aren't you? Tell Leo not to get mad that I came and packed his things. I just didn't want him to stress out, and he always forgets things."

 

"You're not staying?" Kun asked nervously.

 

"We are going to Argentina today and Leo said he will come in a couple of days time."

 

Kun hoped the relief on his face was not too obvious. He dozed on the sofa after Celia left and was woken up by Leo shouting, practically in his ear.

 

"Kun! Kun fucking Aguero! What are you doing here, you son of a bitch!"

 

Kun's opened his eyes and grinned and Leo jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly. After a moment, he grew awkward and backed away.

 

"Are...are you hungry?" he said.

 

"Your mother fed me."

 

"She was here? Oh did she pack my things?" He fumed a little. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, sipping it tentatively. He smiled but he sat down on an armchair some distance from the sofa.

 

"Congratulations on the Ballon D'or," Kun said, awkwardly, but sincerely.

 

Leo grinned.

 

"I liked your suit."

 

"I should have gone with something more colourful."

 

"There's always next year."

 

They both burst out laughing. 

 

Kun had prepared what he was going to say. Something needed to be said after the year that Leo had had. His club had won the treble, and he had just won the Ballon D'or. What if he had been fretting about a relationship, going back and forth between cities, wasting time on long phone calls, losing focus? 

 

But he couldn't say any of it, now that he was sitting across from him. He knew he was just trying to make himself feel better. He just stared at Leo instead. He looked happy, he decided, his face open as ever and smiling. Someone had sent him a video of Barca's treble celebrations where Leo had been drunk, speaking uncharacteristically boisterously into a mic, and he seemed happy. Whether Kun had made the correct decision or not, Leo was definitely okay.

 

"Geri's made a big plan for tonight, do you feel like...what's the matter? Why are you staring at me like that?"    

 

"Is it okay? That I'm here?" Kun said.

 

Leo ran his hand through his floppy hair.

 

"Why do you ask? Asshole!"

 

"It's been a while..."

 

"Has it? We saw each other on..."

 

"I meant just you and me."

 

Leo nodded and smiled, somewhat shyly.

 

"I'm so happy you're here," he said, his voice barely audible.

 

"Me too."

 

They looked at each other, big smiles stretching their faces.

 

"I'll just call Geri and tell him I don't want to go out. We'll hang out here?"

 

Kun nodded, barely able to speak, heart soaring.

 

When he came back from making the phone call, Leo sat closer. He brought out some beers and they talked about their friends and their clubs. Kun began to relax. 

 

"Who are you seeing?" Leo asked.

 

"No one special," Kun said, smirking.

 

"Oh really? Do you think they like you for your money or for you looks?" Leo asked, laughing at his own cleverness.

 

He told him that he had started talking to Antonella. She was his friend's cousin from Rosario and they had known each other for years. Kun remembered her vaguely from some party, a petite girl with warm brown eyes and a pretty smile. 

 

"I'll see her when I'm home for Christmas and let's see if anything happens," Leo said.

 

"That's typical Messi," Kun snorted, "The nice boy goes for the girl next door. Don't you have everyone throwing themselves at you Mr. Ballon D'or?"

 

"Not everyone," Leo said, and Kun looked up. Leo was still smiling. He wondered if Leo was trying to imply something, or if he was imagining it. He needed to just fucking relax and just enjoy his friend's company. Leo seemed fine, if slightly awkward.

 

Much later, a little bit tipsy, Leo finally came and sat on the sofa next to Kun. He had a huge, comfortable leather sofa and they stretched out. They had talked for hours and they were momentarily quiet. Kun heard Leo sigh a few times, softly. Then he moved closer and rested his head gently on Kun's chest. 

 

At Leo's touch, it was as if something trapped inside him had been loosened, and Kun breathed deeply. The scent of Leo was so familiar that he felt it deep inside his heart, igniting memories, images, associations. 

 

"Amor," he said softly.

 

He placed his arm around Leo's shoulders and stroked his hair. Now, in Leo's body pressing softly against him, he could feel his tightly wound emotions. He ran his fingers through Leo's hair, massaging it, trying to relax him. He could feel that Leo was overwhelmed and could not get any words out, so he bent down and peppered his forehead with soft kisses.

 

"Leo," he said, "I wanted to say...I had to say...I'm sorry for all the..."

 

But Leo suddenly raised himself up and took Kun's face in his hands, joining their foreheads together. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just closed his eyes, and shook his head. Kun nodded. If Leo didn't want to talk about it, they wouldn't talk about it.

 

It was Leo who kissed him first, softly on the mouth, simply. Kun kissed him back, gently.

 

"I missed this," he said, "I missed you." Leo nodded. They held each other, Leo straddling Kun.

 

It was as easy and inevitable as the day Kun had first realised he loved Leo. He reached under Leo's shirt and ran his hands all over the beloved body. When he took his own T-shirt off and Leo stared at his toned body, eyes wide and focused and face flushed, Kun felt desire rising inside him. Leo was kissing his neck, kissing his chest, licking featherlight circles over his nipples. Kun moaned.

 

"I missed this. I missed you," he said again. Leo silently nodded again.

 

They made their way to the bedroom and Kun sat on the edge of the bed. Leo stood in front of him, just looking at him with a slight smile on his face. Then he slowly slipped out of his T-shirt. Kun sighed and closed his eyes for a second. 

 

"Come here," he whispered, his voice catching in his throat, but Leo kept his distance. Keeping eye contact with Kun, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Kun could see his erect cock through his briefs and he resisted the urge to pull Leo to him. There was something incredible about watching Leo and he felt a little dizzy. Finally Leo took off his briefs and kicked them aside. Kun stared at his thick, hard cock, feeling his mouth parting involuntarily.

 

"You're so gorgeous," he said hoarsely, and reached out for him again.

 

This time Leo came to him and Kun put his arms around his waist, lips landing on his defined abs. He wrapped one hand around Leo's cock and and stroked slowly. Then he lightly flicked his tongue over the tip. Leo's eyes fluttered close. Kun held on to his hips and pushed him down on the bed. He licked up and down the shaft, teasingly flicking his tongue around Leo's entrance. Then he parted his thighs with his hands so that he was lying spread out wide on the bed.

 

He stepped back and took in the sight of Leo's naked body before him. Leo looked at him with such aching lust, Kun wondered if he had the same look on his face. He stripped himself as Leo watched, and gave his cock a few strokes. He pressed down on Leo and held their hard cocks in his hand and stroked them together, grinding into Leo. 

 

Leo groaned and writhed under him, eyes opening and closing periodically. They were both slick with precome and Leo nodded towards the nightstand. Kun found the lube and slicked his fingers up. Leo was so tight when he inserted the first finger that he cried out in pain.

 

"Sorry!" Kun cried and kissed him all over his face, trying to soothe him. He bent down and planted kisses around Leo's entrance, darting his tongue in and out a few times. He could hear Leo gasping with pleasure. He tried the finger again and Leo breathed out shakily. He pushed in extremely slowly, giving Leo all the time in the world to get used to it. 

 

"More," he finally whispered.

 

Kun realised that Leo had been silent all this time and that made him grin.

 

"What?" Leo said, smiling shyly.

 

"It was getting quiet in here."

 

" _Shut up."_ Leo giggled.

 

"I like to hear your voice.  _I love you_."

 

By the time he had his third finger in, Leo was groaning loudly. He scissored gently and pushed in and Leo pushed back, fucking himself on his fingers.

 

"Are you ready?" Kun asked, and Leo nodded.

 

He spread Leo's legs, running his hand up and down the muscular thighs. He lifted one of his ankles and placed it on his shoulder and pressed in.

 

" _Oh."_  


The sound Leo made, and the way his pupils dilated made Kun's heart skip a beat. He drove in and out carefully, watching Leo's face, listening for the moans that escaped his mouth. Every time he drove in, Leo let out a loud moan, biting on his lower lip. 

 

Kun bent down and sloppily kissed Leo, tongues tangling together, lapping around his mouth and gently nibbling his lower lip. Leo had the palm of his hands on the back of Kun's head, carding through his hair, and Kun placed his hands on Leo's hips, thrusting into him with a steady rhythm.

 

He straightened himself up and quickened his thrusts, holding on to the ankle of Leo's outstretched foot. He could feel his arousal rising in pitch. Leo had thrown his head back and was mumbling incoherently, biting his lip, tongue peeking out of his mouth. Kun leaned forward, pushing in and out of Leo harder and faster. Leo reached his hands out and scrabbled across his chest, trying to hold on to something, trying to pull Kun closer. Finally, with a cry, Kun came inside Leo, pleasure flooding through his body. He leaned down and kissed Leo passionately. He couldn't stop kissing him until Leo gently pushed him away, taking some deep breaths. 

 

He pulled out of Leo gently, stroking around Leo's entrance, then he took his hard cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, slurping along the length, stroking up and down Leo's chest, fingering his erect nipples. The sound of Leo groaning made him crazy and he devoured his cock hungrily. He was moaning almost as loudly as Leo as he took him all the way into his mouth until he was choking. But he didn't let up, even when Leo gripped his hair, trying to pull him off. He continued to suck him hard and deep until Leo was so riled up that he grabbed his hair and fucked hard into his mouth several times. Leo came, hot spurts of come hitting the back of Kun's throat. A little bit had dribbled down his cock and Kun licked it all up.

 

It was so easy after that, as if they had never had any distance between them, as if they had never had their hearts broken. They lay in bed in each other's arms, touching and stroking gently.

 

"The last time was..." Leo began.

 

"That time in Beijing. I wasn't sure whether you wanted to fuck me or kill me," Kun said, laughing.

 

Leo lay his head on Kun's broad chest, hand stroking up and down his abs.

 

"I just wanted you so much."

 

"I did too."

 

And after a pause, Kun added,

 

"I still want you."

 

"Me too."

 

"You know I love you Leo."

 

"Me too." Leo whispered this last part and Kun squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"I never wanted to hurt you..."

 

"Shhh..." Leo said, reaching up to peck him on the lips, "It's okay. You were right."

 

"I was?"

 

Leo nodded. A few minutes later Kun could hear him snoring gently and he smiled to himself in the dark.

 

The next day Geri insisted on going out for brunch to make up for ditching the previous night's plans and after that it was time for Kun to go. They made tentative plans to perhaps meet up in Argentina over the holidays, schedules permitting.

 

Leo drove him to the airport and Kun told him not to bother getting out of the car as he would probably have to sign a hundred shirts. They sat in the car for a few moments quietly.

 

"Leo Messi," Kun said, finally, laughing a little. He leaned in and kissed Leo on the cheek gently, cupping his face with his hand. He pinched him hard on the cheek for good measure. As he withdrew, Leo caught both Kun's hands in his for a moment, letting go slowly, a smile on his face.

 

"Call me soon," he said, "I'll miss you."

 

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in Barcelona and Neymar welcomes Leo back in his own special way. Enjoy. xx

 

He sat on one of the benches staring at his shoes. Dani was fiddling around with one of his ridiculous outfits, but even he was eventually ready to leave.

"Come on let's go!" he said. He'd driven Neymar to the training centre this morning, for their medical tests.

"Wait a second," Neymar said, scrolling up and down his phone, "I wanna say hi to Leo."

"You just saw him!"

"Not really, it was just a quick hello and I wanted to..."

"Fuck Ney, why don't you just ask Leo for a ride then? I'm going to be late for my appointment..."

"No!" Neymar stood up abruptly.

Dani eyed him carefully.

"So you don't want..."

"Dani! I want to see him but I don't want to ask him to drive me. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Just then Mascherano walked in.

"Is Leo still showering?"

"Are you planning to hang out?" Dani asked, still eyeing Neymar.

"No I had something to give Kun and I thought I'd...anyway, I'm late so never mind."

And he was gone.

Neymar meant to keep his thoughts to himself but he found himself blurting it out.

" _Kun_  is in town? Is he even playing for our club now and nobody told me?"

Dani took him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Your little crush is getting out of control! You know Leo and Kun are..."

"I know all about Leo and Kun!" he spat out.

Dani stared at him incredulously.

"How long does a shower take? I'm just going to see him quickly..."

Ignoring Dani's protestations, Neymar marched into the bathroom. He could hear the shower running in the furthest stall and walked towards it purposefully. He pushed the door open quietly and Leo didn't even notice. He was under the stream of water, standing still, leaning his head against the tiles, hands pressed to the wall.

Neymar stared at the muscled back for a second and his eyes travelled down slowly. He shook his head.

"Leo," he said, softly.

The slightest of twitches around the shoulder blades was the only indication that he had startled Leo in the least. It was a couple of seconds before Leo turned around. He leaned on the tiles and looked straight at Neymar, a slight smile on his face. There was the spray of water between them and clouds of steam.

Neymar could feel his heartbeat picking up. He took a step forward and reached behind Leo to turn off the water. His T-shirt got drenched. He stood still, palm on the side of Leo's head, pressed against the wall.

Neymar got up close and spoke, lips brushing Leo's lips lightly.

"What kind of a hello was that earlier?"

Leo chuckled softly and Neymar closed his eyes at the sensation of Leo's lips moving over his.

 _I missed you!_  He wanted to shout, but he controlled himself.

"Well?"

"I can't say hello to you the way I would like to...in front of everyone," Leo whispered.

Neymar bit back a moan, feeling his cock getting instantly hard. Leo was flushed, his whole face and body crimson from the shower. He kneeled down on the floor, track pants getting soaked. He ran his hands along Leo's stomach muscles and took his hard cock in one hand. But Leo stopped him and tugged him up. Neymar looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Come here first," Leo said and Neymar stood up.

"Let me look at you," he said, voice low. He cupped his face in his hands and just stared at him for a while. Neymar tried to get out of his grasp. He wasn't in the mood for this stuff, he just wanted to get down on his knees and suck him off. There was an impatience in his heart, and he was annoyed to hear that  _Kun_  was in town.

"Dani's outside and I just want to..."

"Hello," Leo said.

Neymar swallowed hard and closed his eyes, feeling Leo's fingers softly stroke his cheekbone.

"Hey," he said, voice shaky. But he couldn't let it go. He had missed Leo so much the past few weeks, and even though he had been partying everywhere, he couldn't get him out of his mind. He wanted to melt into Leo's touch, and kiss him and hold him for hours, but something was making him hold himself back. Some kind of self-preservation instinct, he supposed.

Instead, he wrenched himself from Leo's grasp and got back down on his knees. Before Leo could say anything, he took his hard cock in his hand and licked up and down it. Leo groaned and placed a hand on Neymar's head. Stroking lightly, Neymar put Leo's cock in his mouth all the way and sucked deeply. Then he nibbled at the head, and bobbed his head up and down, slicking the whole shaft with plenty of saliva. He reached his hand up and held on to Leo's hips, rubbing up and down his sharp hip bones. 

Tasting Leo in this steam choked stall, and hearing Leo's little moans made him achingly hard, but he ignored his own arousal and kept his attention on Leo. When he began to moan louder and make thrusts into his mouth, holding on tighter to his head, Neymar knew he was close. He pinned Leo back against the tiles and hollowed his mouth, allowing him to fuck into his mouth. Finally, with a loud moan, Leo came.

"Ney..." he moaned, dropping his hand and slumping against the wall.

Neymar stopped only long enough to swallow all of Leo's come. Then he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He was hardly thinking straight, feeling heady, pissed, exhilarated all at once, and Dani's jaw dropped when he saw him emerge with half-wet clothes, messed up hair and flushed face.

"What the..." he began.

"Aren't you late? Take me home. I don't wanna talk!" Neymar snapped, storming out ahead of Dani.

Dani got up and followed him, mumbling incredulously.

*

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took out his phone and searched for Kun Aguero.
> 
> He was definitely very hot. Not much taller than Leo, but stockier and muscular. Delicious brown skin, and all the mischief in the world in the dark eyes. And those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this is a light-ish chapter, where Ney continues to struggle with his feelings and gets a little preoccupied with Kun. Enjoy. xx

He sat in his car and looked at his phone.

"Where are you? Everyone else is here."

Neymar didn't want to be the first person to arrive so he was late instead. Most of the squad had travelled to Italy for the match against Fiorentina so it was just a few of the players and some friends of Dani's.

"Just outside," he typed.

"Coming in?"

Neymar sighed. Frankly he was a bit embarrassed. He hadn't really explained the situation to Dani but now he obviously knew that something was up.

He was getting out of his car when he saw Dani coming out towards him. Neymar waved at him and flashed a cheesy grin.

Dani hugged him.

"You okay? Leo is here!"

"Oh yeah yeah, good."

"Any reason you're not coming in? Leo was asking if..."

"I'm coming!" Neymar extricated himself from Dani, as the older man chuckled.

Once inside, Neymar realised that it was a bigger party than he had realised and he was glad. He didn't see Leo anywhere and he started talking to Masche.

"Leo was looking for you," Masche said.

"Oh yeah? What did he want?"

Masche scoffed.

"How should I know? He was just going, "where's Ney? Anybody seen Ney?" to everyone."

Neymar suppressed a smile. Things had been okay in training, as normal as possible. Leo had given no indication that anything had happened between them. Neymar had stuck to Dani, concentrated on their workouts and been, he thought, relatively normal with Leo, all things considered.

But he had had a very hard time resisting the urge to send him a text or five. Well, Leo hadn't texted him either. He was probably busy with Kun in town. Maybe Kun was still in town. 

_Oh shit, what if Kun was actually at this party?_

Neymar took a few deep breaths. He felt Masche's hand on his shoulder. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Since he didn't reply, Masche went on.

"Yeah I'm a bit tired too. First training after holidays is always tough. But you'll bounce back. What I would say is, try not to drink..."

Neymar didn't hear a word he was saying. He gently shrugged off his hand and nodded in his direction as if he was listening. But his eyes were glued to the door because he'd just noticed Leo walking in.

Leo hadn't noticed him yet because he was busy talking to one of Dani's cousins. Neymar stared at him, eyes roaming from his face to his toned, muscled arms. He was wearing a thin white T-shirt and Neymar wondered how he was so perfectly toned, so  _cut_  after a beach holiday.

"Is Kun still in town? he found himself blurting out to Masche.

"Huh?" Masche looked perplexed.

"Isn't he with Leo...in town?" Neymar could feel his face turning red.

"I didn't know. Did Leo say...?"

"No he didn't say,  _you_  did!" Neymar clutched his head in desperation but Masche looked just as bewildered as ever.

Neymar whispered furiously.

"Didn't you say the other day? You were looking for Leo because you had something for Kun?"

"Ohhh! Of course Kun isn't here, he plays in Manchester, you know? Leo was having dinner with a friend from Argentina. And he was travelling to Manchester...Anyway why do you care if...?"

Neymar watched as realisation dawned on Masche's face.

"Are you  _jealous_? Of  _Kun_?"

Neymar frowned and shook his head. His eyes travelled towards Leo again.

"Ney," Masche was saying, hand on his shoulder again, "It's kind of obvious that you really, really like Leo."

Neymar scoffed, shaking his head, but couldn't look up at Masche at all. His face was burning to the tips of his ears.

Another person had joined Leo and Dani's cousin, and now Leo wasn't talking at all, just standing and looking around. Suddenly he looked towards Neymar and grinned widely. He stood there as if frozen in place as Leo strode towards him. By the time he got to him, Masche had conveniently disappeared.

Neymar stumbled a little as Leo gave him a tight hug.

"How could you leave me alone like this?" Leo said, laughing.

"You seem fine talking to..."

He stopped, realising that Leo hadn't let go of him. Smiling to himself, he ran his hands up and down Leo's back.

"I'm  _not_  fine talking to anyone! You know I hate parties. I was just waiting for you to show up and you're  _so late._ "

Neymar found himself grinning at Leo's complaining tone.

"I'm sorry baby," he mumbled in his ear, and ran his hand softly through his hair.

They stepped back and looked at each other, grinning stupidly.

"Do you want to go up to the balcony?" Leo was saying.

"But there are people there," Neymar said teasingly.

"Not in Dani's private balcony," Leo replied, winking.

They walked upstairs, through Dani's massive master bedroom, and entered the small balcony on the side. It was tiny and there was one old armchair in it. Leo sat on it and pulled Neymar to him until he was perched on his lap.

They started kissing immediately, first just lips and then tongues tangling together. Neymar pushed his tongue into Leo's mouth and Leo sucked on it gently, two times, three times. Neymar could feel his cock getting hard. He started nibbling on Leo's lower lip, but Leo slowed it down and leaned back. 

"Won't everyone wonder where we are?" Neymar said, not really caring.

"We'll go back in a minute. I just wanted to...I just feel like we haven't..."

 _Leo Messi stumbling over his words_ , Neymar thought,  _nice for a change_.

He snuggled into his arms and got comfortable.

"You were saying?" he said, because of course he just couldn't shut up and enjoy the moment.

"We haven't been alone since...since we were in Rosario."

"Did you have something to say?"

"Well no..."

"How's Kun?"

_What! Where did that come from? Shut up Neymar!_

His inner voice was screaming at him even louder than usual. He could feel Leo going still.

"He's fine," he said finally, casually. 

"Good."

The silence that followed was awkward, to say the least. Neymar just couldn't think of a way out of it. He was also fighting the urge to grind his hard cock against Leo. So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"He's very hot, I think. Kun..."

Leo exploded into laughter and Neymar stood up, suddenly fuming.

"What's funny Leo? Obviously  _you_ think so!"

Leo sobered up, but there was a trace of a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? Are you going to always talk about Kun?"

"Why not? You basically told me you and Kun are a thing and always will be."

"I didn't exactly say that." Leo straightened up in the armchair, and suddenly looked tense.

"I mean...what am I supposed to do with that information?" Neymar continued.

"Do whatever you want with it." Leo was frowning.

"It's great that you have this intense relationship with this gorgeous, hot guy, but what am I supposed to do about it?" Neymar hated the hostile tone that had crept into his voice, even now he wanted to shield Leo from unpleasantness, but waves of anger were starting to swirl inside him. 

"Do whatever you want with it. You're not a child, you can decide."

"And you're an asshole!" Neymar shouted, " _Be_  with him, if you love him so much!"

_Stop stop stop stop._

He stopped and looked at Leo, his heart dropping at seeing his face go blank and impassive. 

Then Leo stood up and pushed his way past Neymar and left the balcony. Neymar stood still for a moment and then flopped down in the armchair.

_Why was his cock so hard?_

He took out his phone and searched for Kun Aguero.

He was definitely very hot. Not much taller than Leo, but stockier and muscular. Delicious brown skin, and all the mischief in the world in the dark eyes. And those lips.

He stared closely in the phone at one particular photo, from one of the Copa matches. It must have been after Kun scored a goal. Leo was leaning in to hug him, and Kun was staring at his face with fire in his eyes. Leo's eyes, on the other hand, were directly on Kun's luscious, parted lips. Neymar could see, even from this angle, that Leo's lips were also slightly parted. He had no difficulties imagining Leo devouring those lips, and plunging his tongue into that mouth.

He had to laugh at how this was making him even harder. He leaned back into the armchair and put a hand down his loose jeans. He put away his phone but the image of Kun's mouth didn't leave his mind. He could just imagine those lips wrapped around Leo's cock, working their way up and down. Neymar stroked himself lazily, imagining Kun looking up at Leo with those dark eyes. He could see Kun parting Leo's thighs and pressing his cock into him. He could see his coffee coloured skin next to Leo's paleness. And he could definitely see Kun fucking Leo up against a wall, those muscular thighs sturdy enough to hold his weight, Leo's legs wrapped around his waist. He imagined Leo moaning his name as he slammed into him.

_Kun Kun Kun..._

A soft moan escaped Neymar when he came, and he sat still for a few moments, letting his body get back to normal. That was surprisingly satisfying, considering the fact that he'd just called Leo an asshole, and Leo had walked out on him. 

Neymar sighed and got up. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and made his way downstairs. He still didn't know what he was going to do about anything. He wanted to get drunk but he had done enough of that on his holidays. He looked around but couldn't find Leo anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused," he texted.

He got a reply immediately, as if Leo had been waiting.

"Don't be sorry. I'm confused too."

"Ok."

"Goodnight baby."

Neymar closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sweet dreams," he replied, resisting the urge to type  _I love you Leo!_

Then he marched outside, grabbing Dani on his way, and pulled him towards the pool. Dani made a heroic attempt to save himself, but Neymar dragged him into the water with himself, making a big splash. Everyone shouted and cheered and Neymar realised, almost with a sense of relief, that he still had his damn phone in his hand.

*

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the type of conversation he wanted to have just before a match. Not a terribly important match but his first of the season, after the disaster of the Copa. But Dani insisted on having the conversation just then.
> 
> What the hell was going on with him and Leo anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing between Leo and Ney only intensifies. And more sex yay! Enjoy and will appreciate any critiques/comments. xx

Not the type of conversation he wanted to have just before a match. Not a terribly important match but his first of the season, after the disaster of the Copa. But Dani insisted on having the conversation just then.

What the hell was going on with him and Leo anyway?

And Neymar, tired of second guessing himself and suffering alone, just let it all out. Told Dani everything, but  _everything._ He didn't mention what positions were used during the hot sex, but he came close. Dani had a concerned look on his face.

"So your problem is Kun Aguero."

"My problem is Kun Aguero."

Dani sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you bro. You just should try not to get in...too deep."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Telling Dani everything was turning out to be more anxiety-inducing.

"Well the thing with Kun and Leo...it runs deep, it runs very, very deep."

" _I know!"_

Neymar stood up and started pacing.

"But you haven't been here that long. So you don't know just how deep it runs, you get me? It was even going on when he was seriously involved with Antonella for a few years."

Neymar stopped in front of Dani, frantic look in his eyes.

"That's okay!"

"What's okay?"

"The thing with Kun."

"You're cool with the thing with Kun."

"I'm cool with it."

Dani took off his hipster glasses and started wiping them on his colourful shirt. He had this condescending smirk on his face that Neymar was starting to resent.

"Hey look, I'm only 23. Who says I want to settle down and be...tied down? Maybe I'm fine with it."

Dani actually chortled.

"Forget it little bro."

"Forget it?"

"Yeah. You're not cool with this situation. You're in love with him. Admit it."

Neymar shook his head and scoffed.

"He has feelings too...for  _me."_

"He does?"

Dani put his glasses back on and grinned.

"I think so. I feel that he... _might_?"

The last dregs of confidence drained out of him.

"He does seem very fond of you. All I'm saying is, the thing with Kun..."

"Yeah, yeah, it runs very deep."

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'll stay away from him. I mean, I can't avoid him! But I'll try not to..."

Dani held up his hands.

"I got it. That would be a good start."

Neymar was resolved to follow Dani's advice. He'd ruined his phone and had been unable to incessantly text Leo in the last couple of days. That was a good start. But at the Camp Nou, as they made their way through the presentations and the warm ups, Neymar couldn't keep his eyes away from Leo for too long. Leo seemed to be filled with restlessness, bristling with energy even during the simple warm up exercises. 

Halfway through the first half, Leo sent a beauty of a pass to Matthieu and Matthieu squared it to Neymar. It felt great to score, it felt great to play with Leo and all the others again. Neymar was still watching Leo every chance he got and was startled to see him getting into it with one of the Roma players. Without thinking, he rushed towards Leo. He was backing away, glaring angrily and Neymar took a deep breath, trying not to stare at Leo, angry, glistening with sweat, and very, very hot.

A few minutes later, Leo scored a goal and Neymar felt the breath go out of him as Leo's chest thudded hard into his, embracing tightly. After that, Neymar almost forgot where he was. He was playing purely on instinct. At one point, it was like the Camp Nou was empty and he and Leo were the only ones on the pitch. He passed to Leo, Leo passed back to him, he passed back to Leo, seeing only Leo. 

Thankfully, they were both substituted out at the hour mark and went to sit down, along with Luis and Dani. Dani sat behind them and poked him in the back, giving him significant looks but Neymar ignored him. He purposefully leaned his body away from Leo, but their legs were perilously close together, brushing lightly every time one of them shifted.

_You cannot get a giant hard-on while live on TV, Neymar!_

He noticed Leo glancing sideways at him once in a while and once he was full on staring at his legs. He still seemed to have some of that restless energy left inside him.

 "What are you looking at?" Neymar asked, in the lowest voice he could manage.

"Your legs," Leo said, smirking.

"What about them?"

"If you have to know, they're very sexy. Especially now that they're so tanned."

Neymar leaned closer to make some crack about how Leo was just as pale as ever, but he stopped because he found himself incapable of forming words. He suppressed a grin and leaned back blushing. He ignored Dani's sharp jab at his arm.

At the end of the night instead of avoiding physical contact with Leo like he'd planned, Neymar ended up on the Argentine's massive bed, being fucked aggressively. Leo seemed to want control, and Neymar was happy to give it to him. 

He was stretched out like a cat on the bed, lying on his side, but with his chest facing up so he was looking directly at Leo. Leo knelt over him, gripping his ass and fucking him hard. Neymar clutched the sheet with one hand, while his other hand stroked his cock lazily, but he was mainly just watching Leo. Leo's dark and confrontational stare, so powerful and lustful, Leo's muscular thighs and rippling stomach muscles, flexing and gleaming with sweat. And the sounds he was making, he was like an animal. Neymar was mesmerised and rendered completely helpless.

As Neymar started stroking his cock with more of a steady rhythm, Leo's thrusts started getting harder and faster. Neymar knew Leo was close and he couldn't take his eyes off him, he needed to see Leo come, wanted to feel his come inside himself. Except that he didn't come inside him. He slammed into Neymar rapidly a few times, hard, and then took out his cock and came all over Neymar's thigh. Which was  _much_ better.

Neymar stared, lips parting and tongue peeking out involuntarily, as Leo emptied all over him, white, milky spurts all over his brown skin. Leo groaned out loud and actually threw his head back and laughed as he milked himself on Neymar. 

He wished Leo had come on his face so he could have tasted him. As if reading his mind, Leo bent down. Keeping eye contact with Neymar, he licked his own come off his thigh with one sweep of his tongue. Then he came over and Neymar lapped Leo's tongue with his and sucked his tongue, tasting his come. 

Neymar's cock was hard and pulsing with pressure, and he stroked himself faster. Leo was still kissing him, pushing his tongue deep inside his mouth, holding Neymar's head with both hands. He let go briefly and bent down to sweep up some of the remaining come with a finger. Then he offered it to Neymar. His eyes fluttered closed and open as he held out his tongue but Leo smirked and licked it himself. Stroking himself desperately now, Neymar surged forward and collided his mouth with Leo's, curling his tongue up to wind around Leo's tongue, tasting the last drop of Leo's come. 

It was almost as if their tongues had become one animal, and Neymar came explosively, body shuddering, head dizzy. He breathed hard, trying to get his heart rate down, but Leo was still kissing him, lapping him up with his tongue, gripping his hair. He felt like he was falling apart, falling into a dark hole. And finally Leo let go, panting hard, resting his head in the crook of Neymar's neck. His arm wrapped around Neymar's chest and his body curled around the curve of Neymar's ass. 

Leo was overwhelmed. Leo was just as overwhelmed as he was. Neymar was sure of it. No one could tell him, Neymar, that Leo didn't have feelings for him. He tried to hold on to that thought, because he knew it would pass in about five minutes when his insecurities came back.

He just had to make sure he didn't say anything  _stupid._

He opened his mouth.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a quick shower okay?"

Leo's arm tightened around his chest and his body moved even closer.

"No."

"No? But I have to baby."

"Can I come with you?"

Neymar grinned in the semi-darkness. 

"Yes, come with me."

They stood under the shower and slowly soaped each other up. The warm water was very soothing and Leo didn't seem to be in a rush, moving around lazily, half asleep. Neymar teasingly shampooed him up and then took him into his arms and Leo clung to Neymar's neck and leaned on him. Neymar felt no urge to say anything further. He just kissed the top of Leo's head and held him close.

Eventually Leo backed up a little and looked at Neymar's face with the softest look in his eyes and Neymar had to look away, because he just couldn't handle it. He was glad for something to distract him when Messi reached up and kissed him. The kiss was as gentle as the look, so soft, so slow and unhurried, the water passing between their faces.

They stood under the shower for a long time, holding each other, kissing softly. It was like they were dancing, swaying slowly from side to side. 

*

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't follow my advice did you?"
> 
> Dani plopped down next to Neymar on the bench. They were taking a breather from training and he was watching Leo across the field. He was sprawled on the ground, busy with his phone.
> 
> Neymar shook his head.
> 
> "The sex is that good, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here is a short chapter. Just Ney and Dani talking. Enjoy! xx

"You didn't follow my advice did you?"

Dani plopped down next to Neymar on the bench. They were taking a breather from training and he was watching Leo across the field. He was sprawled on the ground, busy with his phone.

Neymar shook his head.

"The sex is that good, huh?"

He found himself blushing, and Dani clapped him on the back. Since when did he blush when one of his boys asked about his sex life?

"It's sooo good," he said with a heavy sigh, and buried his face in his hands.

Dani rubbed his back.

"Relax. That's a good thing!"

"It's not just the sex though. I just feel so..."

"What is he smiling about?" Dani cut in.

Neymar looked over. Leo was grinning and texting, chuckling to himself, all flushed and dimpled.

"Oh I know that look," he said, hoping he didn't sound too bitter.

"You know it? What does it mean?"

"It means he's talking to...him."

"Him?"

"Kun!"

Dani burst out laughing.

"Really? That's his Kun face?"

"Yep! All happy and smiley and giggling like he just heard the best joke in the world."

"Hmm let's find out for sure. Hey! Leo!"

"Wait...what?!"

Leo looked over.

"Come here baby!"

He smiled and sent one more text and stood up.

Dani patted the space next to him on the bench and engulfed him in a hug.

"Tell me kiddo, why were you smiling like that just now? Did you get a message from your secret lover?"

Leo giggled, sound muffled in Dani's chest against which he was trapped. Neymar rolled his eyes.

"No. Kun messaged me that he's going to be number 10 this season, at Manchester. So he is really happy and I was congratulating him."

"Good, good. He deserves it. Fantastic player!"

Neymar made "what did I tell you?" eyes at Dani over Leo's head.

As if he hadn't done enough, Dani went on.

"Don't you agree Ney? I mean, that boy is a great striker!"

Just then, Leo extricated himself from Dani's embrace and looked at Neymar. He had the most unreadable look on his face and Neymar wished he could do that. But he was sure his face was a map of his feelings right now, showing love, jealousy, anxiety, and everything else.

He controlled himself and stood up.

"Yeah of course, Kun is amazing," he said softly, looking into Leo's eyes.

Leo's expression changed very subtly. He didn't smile but there was a warmth in his eyes. Neymar had a nice feeling in his chest, a rush of tenderness, and they gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Come on, they're calling us back," Neymar finally said, unsure of how he'd found his voice. He leaned down and cupped Leo's face for a second, brushing his thumb gently over his cheekbone.

They both stood up, Dani was very quick as if he was happy to get out of there. Neymar was pleased that he'd managed to make Dani uncomfortable for once, without even trying.

Leo was jogging ahead and Dani looked at Neymar sideways, eyes comically wide.

"Whoah!" he whispered loudly, "what was that!"

Neymar just smirked and jogged ahead.

*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training had been particularly strenuous that day, with Neymar trying to push himself harder. He didn't want to think too much these days. Just as he was thinking of calling it a night, his phone buzzed on the other side of the sofa.
> 
> He lunged for it and, miracle of miracles, it was a text from Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a longer chapter this time and a bit sexier. Hope you enjoy. xx

Training had been particularly strenuous that day, with Neymar trying to push himself harder. He didn't want to think too much these days. Just as he was thinking of calling it a night, his phone buzzed on the other side of the sofa.

He lunged for it and, miracle of miracles, it was a text from Leo.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you."

Neymar cringed at himself but it was the truth, dammit!

"Do you ever stop?"

Neymar paused for a moment. Was Leo teasing him?

"Thinking of you? Not really. Sometimes."

He hit send.

"That's not what I meant LOL. I meant do you stop joking!"

Oh.

"I can be serious."

"Okay so I have a serious question to ask you. It's kind of a favour."

"Yes."

"Yes? To the favour?"

"Yep."

"But it could be anything."

"That's okay baby, I'd do anything for you."

"Ney. Don't joke with me."

"Who says I'm joking?"

This conversation was getting...weird. Neymar found that he liked revealing his actual feelings under the guise of joking.

There was a long pause and Neymar sighed and sent another message.

"So what were you going to ask?"

"You might find it a bit weird."

"Oh well, I already said yes."

"Okay so Kun is coming to town for the weekend. And it would be really amazing if you could join me and Kun for dinner. On Saturday night?"

Leo had obviously worked on the composition of that text but it didn't make it any easier for Neymar to digest it. He did not see that coming. He was speechless.

Besides, there were so many questions. It was kind of like being taken to meet the parents. Except, what were they? They weren't "official". They hooked up, but they didn't have a regular thing going. They hadn't really talked about it.

Wait was he, Neymar, the parent in this situation and Kun was being brought to meet him?

He shook his head in frustration and suddenly realised he had yet to reply to Leo.

"Yeah sure, it would be my pleasure."  
He added a smiley face and hit send.

Leo's reply came fast.

"Great! That makes me really happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Goodnight baby."

Neymar clutched his head, wanting Leo to be there, wanting to touch him, wanting to kiss him, wanting to say many things, just wanting so much.

"Nite beautiful." He sighed and stood up. It was definitely time to go to bed.

The next morning at training, Neymar and Leo both more or less avoided each other. Neymar had too many questions bubbling to the surface of his mind, and Leo just seemed awkward and on edge.

Neymar's nerves spilled out all over everyone and everything. Several teammates wondered if everything was okay. Masche gave him dire looks, and every time he turned around Dani seemed to be raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to explain himself. He grew frustrated with himself and was more than happy when they were done with training. If he couldn't even control his nerves over a boy, what kind of professional was he?

He went to the showers late and took his time. That way he could avoid everyone, including Leo. But when he came out, he realised that Leo had had the same idea. Suddenly he felt self-conscious in just his towel. Leo had on jeans and was just about to slip on a T-shirt. When he saw Neymar, he stopped and smiled. Neymar couldn't help his eyes wandering over Leo's naked chest. His throat went dry.

"Ney, you're still here."

Leo's smile was adorable. It wasn't his full on grin, but a shy smile with the dimples showing. Neymar groaned, inwardly he thought but he must have made a sound because Leo frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He found himself suddenly walking towards Leo, backing him towards the lockers. When Leo was pressed up against one of the lockers, Neymar placed his two palms on either side of Leo's head, trapping him.

He stared down at Leo and saw his eyes flutter shut. He bent down closer so their foreheads were touching. He could feel Leo's breath on his skin.

"I...just..." he began, but gave up trying to speak and just panted hard over Leo's mouth. His senses were filled and overwhelmed with Leo's fresh scent. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Neymar was aware that all his movements were automatic, that he had no control. Being aware of it made no difference.

"What?" Leo whispered, breath coming hot on Neymar's mouth. He leaned closer, pressing naked torso onto Leo's naked torso.

Leo sounded shaky, and Neymar could feel his body slightly shivering under him.

"Nothing," he whispered back, pressing closer so his lips brushed against Leo's.

Leo made a delicious sound, a moan and a laugh, smiled against his lips. Neymar smiled back and they stood there, pressed up together, skin to skin, smiling lips pressed against smiling lips.

Neymar felt that tenderness surge into his heart again. He moved his hands and slipped them behind Leo's back, pulling him into a tight embrace. Leo's arms came up around his neck and he clung tightly to Neymar, burying his face into his neck. Neymar nuzzled into Leo's damp hair and pressed a soft kiss into his ear. He felt Leo tremble.

"Leo..." he mumbled, overcome with emotion. He lifted him up slightly, as he always did when they celebrated goals together, meaning to let go when he set him down, but he couldn't let go and he continued holding him in his arms. Leo made no move, seemingly content where he was.

"Look at you two, always hugging each other...it's so sweet!" A loud voice boomed out, followed by an equally booming laugh. Neymar jumped but Leo held on to him for a moment, and then carefully let him go, hand trailing along his chest as he backed away.

"Hi Geri, what are you doing here?" Leo asked, smiling calmly. Neymar was still facing Leo, back to Pique and he could feel the blush spreading over his face. Leo glanced at him quickly, smiling reassuringly. Neymar wondered how Leo could be so cool and assured.

"Fuck! I thought I left my phone here but I didn't!"

Pique walked over and put an arm around Neymar, dragging him down heavily.

"Weekend plans?"

"Umm...well..." Neymar started to mumble.

"Oh that's right, you're hanging out with Kun right? It's so unfair, Leo didn't invite me. And I love Kun! He is so much fun. Have you ever hung out with him?"

Neymar shook his head dumbly.

Pique clapped him on the back.

"Well you boys have fun. Just don't call me to drive you when you find yourselves in the middle of nowhere, drunk out of your minds and...Haha! It's not like I speak from experience, right sweetie?"

He leaned forward and took Leo's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead, punched Neymar lightly on the shoulder and left, muttering about his phone.

Leo had a sheepish smile on his face, and Neymar raised an eyebrow.

"You have to remember," Leo said, giggling, "I've known Kun for a long time and Geri for longer. So all these stories are at least ten years old."

"I see," Neymar replied darkly. He didn't like to be reminded that others knew Leo better than he did, that they'd had more of him.

Leo sobered up.

"What?" he said, pushing Neymar playfully on the chest.

Neymar pushed him back, slightly harder than he meant to. Leo's eyes went dark. Neymar couldn't look away. He pushed him again, harder. This time Leo collided lightly against the locker behind him. He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.

Neymar thought about resuming their earlier position, before Geri had interrupted, and raised his arms. But Leo caught both and swung him around, slamming him against the locker and pinning him with both hands.

Neymar gasped as Leo pressed up against him. He could feel his hard cock against his thigh, and he could feel himself going hard.

Leo ran his hands up and down his abs and chest, making him shiver, and then kissed him, all soft lips and tongues, nibbling, licking and sucking, like he was tasting a fruit. Neymar moaned and tried to clutch Leo but he found his arms pinned back forcefully.

"Come over here," Leo said, leading him to the side and Neymar, feeling weak and jellylike, followed. In the space between the lockers and the showers was a wall with several full length mirrors.

Leo pressed Neymar up against one of the mirrors until he was braced against it, staring at his own reflection. Leo pulled the towel off and flung it away. It shocked him to see his own face. Wet hair dishevelled, eyes glassy and lips swollen and red.

He watched in the mirror as behind him Leo ran his hands all over his body, licking along his spine. Then he knelt down on the ground. Neymar gasped as he felt strong hands on his ass, kneading and then spreading the cheeks.

It was all happening fast and he was feeling overwhelmed. Soon he felt Leo's tongue teasing around his entrance and he moaned loudly. As if in response, Leo spread Neymar's legs wide apart and plunged his tongue deep inside.

He felt a burning sensation combined with a jolt of pleasure at once shooting up his spine and he cried out as if in pain. He stared at his erect cock, so hard it was leaking, and felt like he would come any second. He stared into his own eyes in the mirror in hopes of controlling himself, and it was like looking into the eyes of a stranger. Black dilated pupils had darkened his green eyes, and he looked hungry and lustful.

Leo was thrusting and lapping inside Neymar, the way he kissed him earlier, soft lips, muscular tongue, sloppy licking. Neymar bent down, pushing his ass back to give Leo better access and Leo moaned and gripped his cheeks harder, spreading them. Neymar was moaning loudly and continuously, on the very edge, when Leo brought an arm around and grabbed his cock. He stroked hard a few times, thrusting his tongue in and out of Neymar at the same time, and Neymar came, spilling all over Leo's hand and crying out his name.

Leo stood up and embraced him and his bare chest felt cool against Neymar's hot, sweaty back. Neymar stood pressed up against the mirror, breathing hard.

"Why do you cry baby?"

Leo broke the silence, speaking softly. Neymar opened his eyes and realised that the mirror was streaked with his tears and smudged with his sweat.

He closed his eyes again before answering.

"Because you fuck me so good," he whispered.

Leo rubbed his back gently.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," he said, backing away.

Neymar turned around and sank to the floor.

"You go, I probably need another shower."

Leo smirked.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow night."

Neymar closed his eyes, nodding. He could hear Leo's footsteps walking away and he sighed and stood up.

*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't quite figure out how he got through the day. He refused invitations for lunch with friends, stayed at home and played video games. Finally, he picked out carefully what he was going to wear for dinner - something very Neymar, but not too flashy, a challenging balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, firstly I just want to say SORRY that this chapter is so so angsty and sad, with lots of tears. It just seemed right at this moment in the story. Secondly, during this chapter the POVs switch a little (first bit is Neymar's point of view, and then Kun, and then Neymar again). Thought I'd mention it so there is no confusion. Enjoy. xx

He couldn't quite figure out how he got through the day. He refused invitations for lunch with friends, stayed at home and played video games. Finally, he picked out carefully what he was going to wear for dinner - something very Neymar, but not too flashy, a challenging balance.

When he had nothing occupying him, his mind wandered predictably to his last encounter with Leo, being pressed up against the mirror, staring at his own reflection while Leo slid his tongue deep inside him. And then he, just as predictably, felt his cock start to harden and he had to get up and find something else to do. He managed to tidy up his house quite a bit, just to distract himself. His cleaner would be pleasantly surprised on Monday morning.

At five he thought he might as well start getting ready, when he saw he had a text from Leo. Several texts, in fact.

"Ney I'm sorry I have to cancel dinner tonight. I've been thinking about it and I just don't think it's a great idea."

Neymar felt like he had been punched straight in the stomach, and he flopped down on the sofa with a deep sigh. At least Leo wasn't lying about being sick or something! He read the next text.

"I'm sorry for waiting till the last minute, I know you probably could have made other plans for tonight."

This one made him a little angry, as if his social life was the main issue.

"I'm really, really sorry. I want to see you so much, but it just can't happen tonight."

And then the last one, the one that made him want to curl up and die.

"Please please forgive me baby."

He lay down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, tears filling his eyes.

"Stop saying sorry, it's okay I understand. I was a bit tired anyway, I had a busy day," he replied.

The response arrived quickly.

"I'll speak to you soon."

He flung the phone away and closed his eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks. He balled his hands into tight fists, angry with himself. There was no point being angry with Leo. If he wanted to spend time alone with Kun, well could he really blame him? He had been honest with him right from the beginning, had told him about Kun, had told him he couldn't let go of Kun, had warned Neymar that maybe he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Why had he let his heart get carried away? It was his own stupid fault. Neymar was sobbing quietly now.

He controlled himself after a while and got up. He briefly considered calling his friends, going out and getting smashed, but he put the idea out of his head quickly. He didn't want this to affect his football. He still played for Barca, he still wanted to be among the greats, no matter what else happened. He couldn't afford to go on a bender every time he was upset.

Instead he went to the medicine cabinet and took out some sleeping pills that one of his friends had left. He knew they were very strong and made him feel foggy and muddled the next day, and could cause some very vivid nightmares. But he had no choice. He swallowed it with some water and went straight to bed.

                                                                        *

"Shall we just order pizza? From that place you love?"

Kun nodded. Leo was pacing around, fiddling with his phone. He looked sulky, a little sad, but he was trying to be cheerful. Kun felt a wave of something, it was affection mixed with pity.

"Are you sure amor?" he said.

"Pizza? Yeah I'm allowed sometimes. You're here so it's a special occasion."

Leo smiled softly, yet there was a note of sadness in his smile.

Kun patted the space next to him on the sofa and Leo came over. He folded himself into Kun's embrace, pressing himself close to his chest. Kun put an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

He could feel Leo shaking his head.

"He said it's okay, but he's probably upset."

"He understands I'm sure." Kun tried to console Leo.

"Yeah. It's just that he acts all light-hearted but he is so sensitive..."

"Do you think I'd like him?"

"Yes!" Leo's answer was very firm and Kun smiled.

"You're both very silly," Leo continued after a pause.

"I was really looking forward to meeting him, but I shouldn't have talked you into it. I'm sorry Leo."

"No...no...it's just a bit weird and...I want to spend time with you," Leo murmured, voice muffled against Kun's chest.

The pizza arrived and they cuddled on the sofa, talking. Leo was a little bit withdrawn and quiet and Kun tried his best to cheer him up. From time to time, they fell into long, comfortable silences and Leo nestled closer, or Kun ran his hand gently through Leo's hair.

The room grew dark, but they didn't bother to turn on the lights. At one point Kun thought maybe Leo had fallen asleep. He reached over and stroked Leo's cheek. Then he felt Leo catching on to his wrist and kissing his fingers gently. He laced their fingers together and they sat quietly for a while.

It was silent and peaceful and there seemed to Kun to be only two sensations in the world - Leo's breath softly on his neck, and Leo's thumb stroking lightly against his. He could sit like this until the end of time, but he had seen the signs that it was going to be over, that it _had_  to be.

He shifted, in order to look at Leo's face. But Leo cuddled closer together and clutched him tightly. He buried his face in Kun's chest and suddenly Kun could feel wetness on his T-shirt. Leo was crying.

"Amor," he said gently, and moved, lifting Leo's chin with his hand and forcing him to look at him.

Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were tightly shut. His hands were clutching Kun's T-shirt tightly.

Kun wiped his tears away and kissed his face all over. Then he forced him to let go of his shirt and took his hands.

" _Leo_ ," he said, "Please look at me."

He finally did and his eyes were so full of palpable pain that Kun flinched and forced himself to not look away.

"Why are you crying my love? Nothing is so bad that you have to feel this terrible. I know what you want to tell me and..."

Leo suddenly yanked his hands away from Kun's and took his face in his hands. He crushed their lips together, biting and licking and Kun's body reacted immediately.

He pulled Leo onto his lap, so that the smaller man was straddling him and kissed him with everything he had. Leo was moaning as if he was in pain, frantically gripping on to his hair. Kun would have normally tried to soothe him and slow things down, but he felt the same sense of urgency.

Leo was tugging at his T-shirt and he lifted his arms and allowed him to pull it off. He impatiently took his own shirt off and flushed their bodies together. Kun could feel his heartbeat, and Leo's heart thudding against him. Their cocks were hard against each other and they were grinding together desperately.

They were kissing now as if their lives depended on it. Leo's tongue plunged deep into his mouth and Kun thought he could happily die in this moment. His hands were on Leo's back, gripping onto his skin with his nails.

But when Leo's hands moved down his body to his hips, Kun found himself holding on to his wrists and stopping him.

Leo stilled momentarily, his mouth still against Kun's, and Kun kissed him gently and backed away. Leo stared at him with dark eyes brimming with pain and hurt and Kun squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out raggedly, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry Leo, I'm sorry I'm sorry."

He felt tears run down his face. Leo had climbed off his lap and backed away. Kun opened his eyes and saw Leo with his face in his hands, sobbing, body heaving violently.

He felt a crushing sensation in his chest -  somehow he had time to wonder wryly if he was having a heart attack - and he put his arms around Leo.

"Leo," he murmured, "Leo, I love you and I'll always love you. And I know you love me too."

Leo's sobs got louder, and his body shook even more and Kun tightened his hold around him.

"But you know you have to let me go now. We have to let each other go. Isn't that what you wanted to tell me? Isn't that why I'm here?"

Leo made no reply but cried and cried and Kun felt wretched, scared, empty. He could think of nothing to do but hold him and talk to him softly, even though he said nothing back.

"It's okay amor. I will always, always be there for you. But above all, I want...I _need_  you to be happy my love. And you can be. And I'll be happy too."

Leo didn't say a word and it seemed that he never stopped crying. The night wore on and finally Kun could feel Leo growing slack in his arms. He had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

Kun carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He lay next to him and covered them both with the blanket. He curled his body around Leo.

He felt sad and empty, but mostly because Leo had been so upset. As for the rest of it, there was a sense of inevitability to it and had been for a while. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding Leo close.

                                                                      *

Maybe it was the after effects of the sleeping pills he had taken last night making him crazy. His head felt weird and mushy and he felt a little drowsy. But here he was, driving up Leo Messi's driveway, doing a terrible job of parking his car, stumbling to the front door and banging on it unnecessarily loudly. On a Sunday morning.

No one answered for a while and Neymar leaned heavily against the door. He almost fell over when the door was opened, and a hand steadied him. He looked up to find himself staring into the dark brown eyes of Kun Aguero.

Neymar straightened up and backed away a little. Although he had no idea what he was going to say to Leo, he had completely not counted on Kun answering the door. The fact that he was shirtless, powerful upper body on full display, made Neymar a little flustered. He stared at him openly, taking in the dark eyes completely focused on his face, and the full lips lifted up around the corners ever so slightly.

"Good morning," he said, stepping aside and opening the door wider so Neymar could enter. Neymar walked in, stumbled in more like, and followed Kun into the living room.

"Are you drunk?" he said.

Neymar felt a flash of annoyance. Also, why was he _shirtless_?

"No," he snapped, "why would you think I'm drunk this early in the morning? Do you think I'm some kind of..."

"Relax. Just the way you're stumbling around, and your eyes...But maybe that's just your style."

Neymar resented Kun's faintly mocking tone.

"Leo is asleep," he said, after a pause, "I'm not going to wake him up because he really needs some rest."

"Seriously? You're going to not let me see him?"

Kun smirked. 

_God, he was hot._

"Neymar," he said, somewhat placatingly. He found that he liked the way Kun said his name.

"Sergio," he said, carefully.

"Call me Kun. All my friends do."

"We're not friends though, are we?" Neymar blurted out.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

Kun threw his head back and laughed, a delicious, mischievous sound.

"I didn't mean literally how old you are. It was a way of saying you're being childish. Get it now?"

Neymar blushed angrily. He felt out of his depth. Kun was such a _grown-up_ _,_  a grown man, and he didn't know how to act around him. He couldn't remember ever feeling that uncomfortable around Leo, even though he had idolised him for years before meeting him.

"Anyway," Kun was saying, "I'm not trying to keep you away from Leo. Why would I? It's just that he really needs a rest. I'll tell him you stopped by."

_Wow. So dismissive._

Neymar rubbed his eyes and tried to compose some sentences, failing hopelessly.

"Okay?" Kun was actually moving towards the door, _ushering_  him out. 

"This is still Leo's house right? Or have you moved in now?" Neymar blurted out.

Kun stopped and raised his eyebrows. He didn't look so amused anymore and Neymar felt a slight nervousness, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Leo likes to fuck around with people, but you're fine with that, right? Is that why he keeps you around, because you let him do whatever?"

Kun crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head, eyes boring into Neymar. He didn't say a word, but Neymar had seen that look before, on men who threw a hard punch a few seconds later.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he continued, recklessly.

Kun spoke very carefully, his words tense.

"If you want to bitch about Leo, I suggest you don't do it in front of me."

His face looked truly dangerous, and Neymar's courage dried up. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Just then Leo walked in, face still sleepy. He looked at both of them with a surprised expression.

"You're here," he said to Ney, smiling a little, "I thought I heard your voice, but I thought maybe I was dreaming..." 

He trailed off, blushing.

Neymar used all the willpower he could summon to resist going up to Leo, to resist embracing him, or touching him in any way. Especially since Leo looked awful, eyes swollen and puffy, dark circles. He refocused on Kun, who had uncrossed his arms and relaxed a little. At least Leo's arrival meant he wasn't going to get beaten up. _Maybe._

"Yeah, Neymar and I were just chatting," he said casually. He threw a look at Neymar, smirking wickedly, and Neymar found himself grinning. He suddenly found it hilarious that they were on the verge of coming to blows.

"By the way, you can just call me Ney. All my friends do," he said.

"Right," Kun said. He rolled his eyes, but it was friendly. 

"Leo," he said, rather abruptly, "I think I'll go and have brunch with that girl I met yesterday. Maria."

Leo raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"I'll be back in a second," he mumbled, and left the room.

"Maria?" Neymar said, giggling, "Do you think every girl in Spain is called Maria?"

Kun looked at him with a confused expression. It almost seemed genuine, except that there was a glint in his eyes.

"This one was," he said, grinning. he picked up a T-shirt from the sofa and slipped it on.

Neymar really liked the way his eyes lit up mischievously.

"See you later. Ney." His hand was light on his waist and he pecked him softly on the cheek. Then he was gone.

Leo came back a moment later, rubbing his eyes. He looked so tired and _sad._

Neymar's heart lurched painfully towards Leo, but he forced himself to stand his ground, not go to him and wrap him in his arms. He was still upset, angry, confused. He waited for Leo to say something, but nothing seemed to be forthcoming.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to..." Neymar began.

"I'm sorry about last night," Leo said at the same time.

Neymar signalled for Leo to go on.

"I just needed to talk to Kun," he said, lowering his face.

"Okay." Neymar nodded miserably.

Suddenly he wanted to get the fuck out of there. He didn't want, he didn't _need_  Leo to explain to him his feelings about Kun, how he was the one he loved. How nothing real could ever exist between him and Neymar.

"I'll speak to you later then. I'll text you!" He was already moving towards the door as he spoke. 

Leo didn't even answer. Just stood rooted to the spot as Neymar stumbled out of his house.

                                                                       *


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the middle of the day but it was dark inside the bar. He wondered what the hell he was doing in this dingy bar in Barcelona, but Pique had assured him that this was the place to go where no one would acknowledge his fame, leak anything to the press, or do anything untoward whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter this time. This is just a small conversation between Kun and Ney. Enjoy. xx

 

 

It was the middle of the day but it was dark inside the bar. He wondered what the hell he was doing in this dingy bar in Barcelona, but Pique had assured him that this was the place to go where no one would acknowledge his fame, leak anything to the press, or do anything untoward whatsoever.

 

Kun fiddled with his drink and stretched in the corner, the darkest part of the bar where the patron had placed him, without asking any questions. When Neymar shuffled in, all slouchy clothes, ridiculous baseball hat and giant sunglasses, the patron brought him straight to him, no questions asked.

 

Neymar sat across from him and took off his sunglasses, blinked those clear, green eyes like a lost animal. He also took off the cap and put it aside, running his fingers through his hair. He did a lot of little things, he was clearly very nervous. Kun felt a certain tenderness towards the young man, he wanted to set him at ease.

 

"This place is what you dreamed of when you were a little shit running around the streets of Sao Paulo right?" 

 

He gave the boy his brightest smile and he could swear he blushed, although it was hard to tell in this dark place.

 

"How did you find this place anyway?" he said, looking around and scoffing. He reminded Kun of one of those kids who try to act all nonchalant while being a nervous wreck inside. Kun used to be one of those kids, not too long ago. 

 

So this was Neymar, superstar footballer, golden son of Brazil and heir of Lionel Messi.

 

"I asked Geri," he said.

 

Neymar's eyes opened wide.

 

"He never even told  _me_  about this place!"  He sounded a bit indignant and Kun laughed.

 

"I don't think he ever told anyone about it. I don't think even Leo knows. It's just that he thought we should talk, because he's worried about Leo, so he decided to tell me about this place."

 

"What's wrong with Leo? Why is Geri worried?"

 

Neymar leaned forward and his eyes were so full of desperate anxiety that Kun reached out and placed a hand on his.

 

"He...he's alright. Don't worry so much," he said.

 

He leaned back sighing heavily. The bartender came over with his drink and Neymar moved his hand away quickly. But once the drink was on the table, Kun noted that he placed his hand so it was slightly touching Kun's. There was something so open and childlike about him, and Kun found himself moved.

 

Breathing deeply and with his eyes closed, Neymar said,

 

"Can you please give me some answers? About Leo?"

 

"You need to talk to him," Kun said, carefully.

 

Neymar's eyes flew open, and Kun was mesmerised by the catlike greenness. 

 

He giggled a little.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Oh it's just that you said talk to Leo."

 

Kun laughed.

 

"Okay fine. Leo is not the easiest person to talk to. And he doesn't express himself much. But I can't be the one to tell you how he feels."

 

"But I can guess," Neymar said quickly, pain flitting across his face.

 

"And what is your guess?"

 

"I think he will always choose you."

 

What Kun really wanted to say was that he wasn't one of the options because Leo loved  _him, Neymar._ But he had no right to tell him things that Leo hadn't done so himself, things that maybe Leo hadn't even reconciled himself to. Who knew how long it would take him?

 

He realised he hadn't spoken in a while and looked up to find those eyes staring at him, unblinking, anxious, waiting. Kun had an overwhelming urge to give him a hug. 

 

"You love him right...Kun?"

 

Kun realised with surprise that Neymar had gripped his hand and was squeezing it tightly. 

 

"I do love him Ney. That's why I want what's best for Leo. I want what will make him happy."

 

Neymar let go of his hand and laughed bitterly, burying his face in his hands.

 

"That's how you're different from me. I want him even if he wants someone else more! Haha!"

 

Kun smiled at him, and noticed that Neymar blushed deeply again.

 

"Only one of us has the right to want him that way, to want him selfishly. And that's you. Because I already broke his heart when he gave it to me."

 

Kun was startled when Neymar leaned forward suddenly and grabbed both his hands tightly, lifting them off the table and tugging Kun towards himself.

 

"Oh Kun... _Kun..."_ he whispered, and his eyes filled with tears and they looked even more beautiful.

 

"It's...it's okay..." he replied, suddenly flustered, overwhelmed by the immense sympathy that the younger man looked at him with. Under Neymar's direct, unflinching gaze, he felt himself cracking open.

 

_What was happening to him?_

 

Then Neymar let go of his hands, cupped his face with one hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Despite the most heroic of efforts, Kun felt tears rolling down his eyes. He knew Neymar tasted them because they fell directly on their lips. 

 

Neymar waited a beat before moving away. Leaning back in his seat, he took Kun's hands again. They sat wordlessly for a long time, until Kun made a joke about how shocked Leo would be that either of them was quiet for that long. And Neymar burst into laughter, the joyous sound filling up the dark bar and making Kun's heart feel instantly lighter.

 

                                                                             *


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar and Kun get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, two things to note on this chapter:
> 
> 1\. This is another chapter which is mainly conversation (Kun and Ney), so sorry to people who are not a fan of build ups
> 
> 2\. Ney and Kun: now nothing has actually happened between Ney and Kun, nor do I know if something is going to happen or not. I really have no idea, I'm just going with the flow. At the moment they are simply being friendly. But for the readers who find even the hint of Ney/Kun to be unbearable, please consider this your warning.

It happened at the last minute. They were done with the heavy talking, for now. They'd decided that it would be best if they left the bar one at a time. Neymar stood up to leave first and then Kun caught his hand and stopped him.

For a moment he didn't say anything, just looked at him with those dark eyes, hint of impish smile on his lips. Neymar was about to ask what was up, but then he asked him to come over to Leo's later in the evening, to hang out.

"I have a late flight and Geri and Masche are coming by to say hello. So why don't you come?"

Neymar noticed that Kun was still holding on to his hand.

"But why?" he asked, somewhat uncertainly.

"Why? Because I can't stand Geri and Masche and I don't want to..."

"What?!" Neymar was genuinely shocked and Kun laughed out loud.

"I'm joking, relax. You...don't get my humour, do you?"

"I think it's just that I associate you with Leo and Leo wouldn't say something like that," he mumbled.

"You think Leo and I are the same?"

"Not exactly but..."

Kun squeezed his hand and finally let go.

"You won't find two people more different than Leo and me," he said. Then he flashed a smile that Neymar felt warmed by, that made him involuntarily smile warmly back. He was realising that this was one of the traits of Kun Aguero.

"Anyway," Kun was saying, the joking tone faded and his voice softened, "I would like to hang out...with you...not in a weird bar, in a more...normal way. Because Leo...anyway. You know what I mean?"

When he looked up, his eyes almost looked pained and Neymar nodded quickly.

When Neymar arrived at Leo's house, everyone was already there. Leo looked much better, although he had a slightly strained expression that Neymar couldn't help notice. Masche and Kun were having a serious talk in the corner so rather than interrupting the Argentinians, Neymar picked the easier option of horsing around with Pique.

It occurred to him that pretty much everyone in the room knew that he was in love with Leo. He pushed the embarrassing thought aside and forced himself to be hilarious and social. He would say it came naturally to him but, after a while when everyone had joined the conversation, he noticed how in a room with known goofballs Pique and himself, it was Kun who was the charmer, the life of the party. Neymar had to admit: kid had charisma. Bucket loads of it.

It was also clear how comfortable Leo was with Kun. They weren't overly touchy feely or anything - maybe they were dialling it down to spare his feelings, he couldn't be sure - but they had an awareness of each other at all times. Leo was struggling to open a bottle at the far end of the room, and Kun was the one who noticed and went over to help him. Kun ripped open a packet of nuts a bit too roughly and Leo instantly handed him a bowl so he wouldn't spill it. They really were like an old married couple.

"You have to learn more English Leo," Kun was saying, "Don't you want to hear what they say about you in the English media?"

Leo blushed and looked down.

"Can it be more ridiculous than what they say in Spain?"

"Let's not forget Argentina," Masche said, shaking his head.

"You can always send me updates. In fact, you do that even when I tell you not to!"

Leo giggled a little and Kun reached out and pinched his cheek.

They were so adorable, it was a bit sickening.

"Messi is an unstoppable alien! The little genius is ridiculous, he is Maradona, Pele and Cruyff rolled into one! But wait a minute, his taste in suits..."

Kun had on a ridiculous English accent and everyone was cracking up. Neymar found himself staring at his face a moment or two longer than necessary. And then Kun looked at him and flashed that smile, and Neymar beamed back automatically - it felt like they were hatching a conspiracy together. Kun winked at him, before looking away still smiling and Neymar found himself blushing deeply.

When it was time to go, Kun pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured into Neymar's ear and ruffled his hair.

When he hugged Leo goodnight, he could feel the exhaustion in his body. Leo leaned on him a little and sighed softly, as if he was trying hard not to sigh, as if he was trying to hide his tiredness and distress. Neymar wanted to say...something, anything. But he couldn't get a single word out. He couldn't even look Leo in the eyes properly, and instead he found himself looking behind him, searching for Kun, for those warm, smiling eyes. But Kun had turned and was walking away.

"We'll talk soon," Leo finally said, and Neymar nodded dumbly and left.

*

So he had the mumps. Unbelievable. But once he reconciled himself to the boredom, to missing a bunch of matches, to not seeing Leo for two weeks... Neymar began to think maybe this was God's plan. Maybe this was time given to him to get over Leo Messi. Things had been so heavy lately. So fucking emotional.

"So are all your goals going to be from free kicks now?" he texted, after the game against Sevilla.

"I wish you were here," came the reply.

Neymar's stomach flipped so quickly and so thoroughly that he thought he was going to throw up.

After the next match however, the shocking 4-0 loss against Athletic Bilbao, Neymar didn't really know what to say. He wished he'd been there, so he could feel the loss as keenly as everyone else and not have to say anything.

"You looked really good in yellow! Are you sure you're not Brazilian?" He decided to go with a joke. He regretted it instantly, knowing how Leo hated losing, how he was probably blaming himself, how the margin of the loss was so embarrassing.

Leo's reply came a few minutes later.

"Thanks but no one looks as good as you do in yellow."

Neymar burst out laughing, thrilled but also relieved.

"I'm sorry I got mumps. Maybe I could have helped."

"You have no idea how much I'm missing you."

Neymar breathed deeply. He meant in terms of football, right? He missed having Neymar to link up with, to create passes for. Another text popped up as Neymar agonised over his reply.

"I really need some rest so goodnight."

Neymar sighed and rolled over in bed. He felt all wired and restless.

"Were you able to figure out how upset Leo is or isn't about the game tonight, because sometimes it's hard to know. When I'm not with him, that is. And I'm not because mumps."

Before he could change his mind he sent the text. After all he had gotten Kun's number from Masche just after the Copa America final.

"Well hello there! I'm fine, how are you?"

Neymar smiled to himself.

"Sorry. How are you?"

"Good. And you? How fat is your face right now? Send me a photo?"

"No way!"

"You're no fun."

Neymar chuckled to himself.

"I'm just bored and frustrated. You know how it is."

"I know exactly how it is. It's the worst thing in the world, not being able to play."

Neymar released a breath. He wondered briefly if he was being too familiar but discarded the thought.

"I hope it goes well for you this season. You play really well."

"Thank you. I guess I do okay when I'm not injured."

"It's a bitch huh?"

"It's really tough sometimes, especially with Argentina."

"I know the feeling."

"It's just part of football right? It happens to us all."

"Well some of us make things worse by being stupid and getting red cards."

"Hey, come on. That happens, you're not a machine, you're human."

Neymar released another heavy breath. Somehow it was so easy to talk to Kun. He'd almost forgotten that he'd originally texted with a question about Leo. Kun seemed to have remembered at the same time.

"Anyway, I talked to Leo earlier. I actually think he's okay so don't worry," was the next text.

"Okay good to know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking."

"Are you?"

"I'm okay too. Goodnight Ney."

"Goodnight Kun."

*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was great to be back.
> 
> Even though he couldn't play in the next match, Neymar was excited just to be back at training, to be back with all the others. He joked around and took some selfies with Dani. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically and he enjoyed the attention. 
> 
> Except that Leo was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Just been really busy. Hope you enjoy this. xx

It was great to be back.

Even though he couldn't play in the next match, Neymar was excited just to be back at training, to be back with all the others. He joked around and took some selfies with Dani. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically and he enjoyed the attention. 

Except that Leo was nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't around at breakfast and he wasn't around after breakfast. As they all jogged out to the training pitch, Dani elbowed him.

"He got held up, but he's on his way!" he whispered, a little too loudly as he passed.

"I didn't ask," Neymar mumbled, and Dani thought it was the funniest thing ever. He giggled loudly.

"What's up? Is Ney worried about Leo? Don't worry, he's on his way!" Pique exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, any minute now!"

The last one was Masche.

Neymar found himself in a group with Pique, Masche and Dani and suddenly felt free. After all, they all knew.

"Did he text everyone except me?" He pouted for good measure, and they all cracked up.

They were well into training exercises when Leo finally made an appearance, looking hot and bothered and completely adorable. Neymar spotted him immediately but carried on what he was doing. He saw Leo having a short talk with Luis Enrique and then the coach patted him on the back.

Leo jogged towards them and then literally came to a dead stop, blushed bright red and went in the opposite direction to join another group of players.

"What's with him?" Jordi mumbled, and Neymar shrugged.

So he was going to avoid him?

Soon there was a break and Neymar stayed where he was, in a large group, waiting to see if Leo was actually going to say hello to him. It was kind of cute, the way he blushed and practically ran away, but also kind of annoying. He wasn't even going to get a hello, maybe a hug, after two weeks of absence?

Leo seemed to have finally made up his mind and purposefully made his way towards Neymar. His head was down and he finally looked up when he was close. He called out from afar.

"Neymar! Welcome back!"

And then he kind of hovered awkwardly in the periphery of the group. Neymar's heart went out to him. Bless him, he was awkward, and adorable, and he'd missed him so, so much.

"Leo! I'm not contagious anymore, you can give me a hug!" he called out, unable to hold back a big grin.

Leo's face softened and Neymar pushed past Rafinha and Sandro, who were annoyingly in his path, and went to Leo. He wrapped Leo in a tight hug, and he could just feel him melting into his arms with a happy, very audible sigh.

"Don't make me ask," he teased, in a low voice.

"Shut up," Leo replied softly.

They had an audience, and everyone could see and hear everything, but for once it didn't seem to matter.

Leo kissed him gently on the cheek and lowered his forehead and nuzzled into his neck. Neymar suddenly felt moved by how emotional Leo seemed to be, and he tightened his hold around him. Leo responded by doing the same.

"Come on Leo, I know you missed Ney but the rest of us are not that terrible at football, are we?"

Luis broke the silence, and everyone went from being taken aback to being amused. They finally let go of each other and Leo ducked his head, refusing to meet Neymar's eyes, blushing bright red.

"Hey, hey, Leo, are you okay?" Neymar caught up to him as they were heading back to training. He slung an arm around him but Leo wiggled out of it.

"Yeah I'm okay," he mumbled.

"Then stop. And look at me for a second."

It had started to rain lightly and Leo fretted with his wet hair, messing it up even more and looking ridiculously cute.

Neymar grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. Leo stopped and took a deep breath and finally looked into his eyes.

"Okay. That's better." Neymar grinned.

"You happy now?" Leo continued to look at him, his expression turning a little confrontational.

"Yes. I'm pretty happy. I was just wondering why you were being so..."

Leo frowned. Then he spoke in a furious whisper.

"I missed you, okay? I missed you like crazy! Last night I could hardly sleep because you were going to..."

"God you two, get a room!" Dani laughed as he jogged past.

They had to do some serious work now before everyone was on their case.

Neymar slung his arm around Leo again and this time he let him. He leaned in close and whispered, his lips brushing Leo's ear.

"I missed you too, baby. I missed you so much."

He could feel a shiver go through Leo's body and he grinned happily as he jogged away.

After they were done with training, Leo was waiting outside by Neymar's car. Everyone else had left and Neymar was surprised to see him there, since they were supposed to be travelling for the match the next day.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Leo said hurriedly.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Umm..." 

He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Okay, well great talk!"

"Ney shut up!"

"I'm sorry, why are you so nervous today?"

"I don't know! Because it's been so long since I saw you..."

"You're nervous because of me?"

Neymar could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"No! Maybe."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ney, I feel bad about cancelling on you that time..."

"Stop it. I understand. You and Kun..."

"You don't understand anything! Can I just...Look, I just wanted to ask you, when I'm back, at some point...whenever...maybe we can go...somewhere. You know, for dinner or something? Anyway that's what I wanted to ask. Just think about it. Bye!"

And to Neymar's surprise and amusement, Leo turned around and grabbed the door of the car.

"Leo wait, stop! First of all, that's my car..."

Leo turned around and leaned heavily on the car.

"Fuck!" he breathed out, closing his eyes. Neymar watched his face, as it went red, and he smiled the smile of complete embarrassment.

"Leo," he said gently. He reached out and cupped his face. Leo opened his eyes and gave him a look of such intense longing that Neymar could feel his heart lurch.

"Leo," he said again, stroking his cheek gently, "Are you asking me out, like on a date?"

Leo nodded, smiling shyly.

"I know it's kind of backwards but I really wanted to just...take you out. Somewhere nice. It could be fun, right?"

"Yeah, it could be," he replied smiling.

Neymar didn't care that they were in the parking lot and anyone could appear and see them at any moment. He leaned in and kissed Leo, holding his face in his hands.

*


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ney and Kun continue talking.
> 
> Ney and Leo's relationship progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone, thanks to you all who are still reading this fic that has become really long! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Comments and feedback appreciated as always. xx

"Congrats on the win. Even though you had nothing to do with it."

 

Neymar grinned and put his phone aside.

 

He was getting used to Kun's sense of humour, and it always made him smile when he got a text from him. He wondered if it was odd that he hadn't told Leo yet that he had been talking to Kun. But then, Kun probably already mentioned it to him.

 

"You're not doing so bad yourself," he replied.

 

"True. Are you playing next match? I can't wait to see that Neymessi chemistry." 

 

Neymar giggled to himself.

 

"I hope I am. Anything new with you? Feeling pretty good I guess?"

 

There was a long pause before the next text.

 

"I don't want to bore you but actually pretty worried about my uncle."

 

"What's up?"

 

"He's just very ill, and I feel bad that I can't make it home to see him."

 

"Don't feel bad, you can't be in more than one place!"

 

Neymar cringed at how flippant his text sounded. He was so much better in person.

 

"I'm going to call you, okay?" he typed. He hesitated for a second, and then hit send.

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yes right now!"

 

"Okay, stop texting and call then!"

 

*

 

Neymar was sure Leo was going to be really tired but he went over anyway. He missed him and he was not in the mood to send a million texts, and agonise about what his responses meant. Besides, Leo had asked him out on  _a date_. Which meant they were  _something._  


He rang the bell and Leo came to the door, looking sleepy and unkempt. But his face lit up when he saw that it was Neymar. 

 

"I'm sorry that I haven't arranged for our...dinner yet. I just feel so tired..."

 

"Arranged what? It's just dinner Leo, I'm quite low maintenance."

 

They were seated on opposite ends of the sofa, Leo slouching in one corner and Neymar, as always when they were alone, perching at the edge nervously. 

 

Leo looked over at him and smiled. Lately he had this expression when he looked at him. It was both shy and bold at the same time, defiant yet soft. It made Neymar feel inexplicably happy, it somehow reassured him that Leo had feelings for him.

 

"I want it to be nice so..."

 

"It doesn't have to be nice. It just has to be you," Neymar said, his voice drying up as Leo continued to look at him in that way.

 

Leo sighed and came over to his side of the sofa. He pulled Neymar into a hug, so that they were both lying on the sofa, holding each other, face to face with each other. Neymar cuddled into Leo's chest and Leo rested his chin on Neymar's head.

 

"Ney, you're the sweetest boy in the world," he said softly.

 

Neymar could find no immediate response to that.

 

"Not everyone thinks so," he said finally, in a joking tone.

 

"They don't know you," Leo said, seriously.

 

"And you do? Know me?"

 

"Not as well as you know me."

 

Neymar almost felt like standing up and shouting out, but being inside Leo's embrace was too perfect to spoil. Besides, he had a feeling that Leo was finally  _talking_ to him because of how they were positioned, not having to look Neymar in the eyes.

 

"Are you kidding?" he muttered instead.

 

"No, I'm not kidding. When you look at me, I feel like you know me," Leo said, in that same serious, soft tone.

 

"No way," Neymar couldn't help responding, "you're a mystery to me. I wish I could tell what you were thinking."

 

He felt Leo shaking his head.

 

"You see through me," he said.

 

That gave Neymar pause. He always thought  _he_ was the open book, and Leo was the unreadable one. It had caused him hours of agony. 

 

"The only person who has ever seen through me like that is Kun. And the way I felt about Kun...I've never felt that with anyone. Until...until now, until you."

 

Neymar could feel Leo take in a deep, shaky breath. He felt his heart ache, physically ache, when he became aware that Leo was trembling. He resisted the urge to say anything, to hold him tighter, to kiss him, because he didn't want to disturb Leo's train of thought, what he obviously felt he had to say, and how he was saying it. He waited for him to continue and he did.

 

"With you...with you it's like you swallow me whole."

 

And then Leo suddenly let go of Neymar and sat up. Neymar sat up too, and they faced each other. Leo's eyes looked wild and panicked, and Neymar reached out and took his hands but Leo pulled his hands away and crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"I'm afraid for you," he said, his voice almost angry.

 

"What do you mean?" Again, Neymar resisted the urge to touch him, to try and soothe him.

 

"When they kick you on the pitch...when they target you, I feel pain and I feel so much anger..."

 

Leo's eyes filled with tears.

 

"I want to  _protect_ you. Do you understand? And I feel so...so..."

 

"Afraid?" Neymar blurted out.

 

_"Yes."_

"You're afraid of being hurt because Kun broke your heart."

 

"He didn't. He was just as heartbroken as I was. He..."

 

  
_"Bullshit._ It was in his hands and he broke your heart. Why can't you admit that? It doesn't mean he's a bad person or that he didn't love you."

 

Leo closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his face.

 

"I can't talk about this," he whispered and stood up.

 

He was walking away and Neymar stood up and walked a few steps towards him.

 

"Leo," he called out, "I'm afraid too."

 

Leo turned around and smiled a little through his tears.

 

"No you're not. You're just nervous and anxious. You're not afraid to be yourself. To show how you feel."

 

"Okay. So you know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"That I love you."

 

Leo frowned and brushed his face with the back of his hands. He closed the distance between them, purposefully, angrily, like he was as likely to punch as to kiss Neymar.

Neymar felt relief flooding inside him. He had finally said the words.

 

_Fuck it._

And then he was in Leo's arms, and Leo was kissing him, stroking his face, stroking his body, pulling him down to the carpeted floor, laying him down, kneeling over him, and sinking his warm tongue deep into his mouth. He kissed Neymar until he was breathless, until his heart was hammering inside his chest, until he felt like he was going to pass out. And then he took Neymar's hand and held it against his heart. He could feel Leo's heart beating, fast and crazy like his own. He was gazing down at him and Neymar wanted to die, seeing that look in Leo's eyes, that he was looking at him that way - the way he probably always looked at Leo.

 

"I love you, Leo," he said.

 

Leo nodded, and his voice was shaky, all over the place, when he answered in the softest possible whisper.

 

" _I love you. I love you so much._ "

 

Neymar sat up and gathered Leo into his arms, and held him close. He was never, ever going to let him go. He would sooner kill himself as hurt Leo.

 

Then he kissed Leo, and for the first time he didn't feel that anxious desperation. Leo deepened the kiss, holding on tightly to Neymar's hair.

 

"So this is what happens when you don't see me for a while," Neymar couldn't help teasing, taking a breath from the kiss.

 

Leo kissed him, a little roughly now, bit his lip.

 

"Ow."

 

Leo bit his lip again.

 

_"Leo!"_

"Don't you ever fucking do that again."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Get quarantined!"

 

"It wasn't my fault."

 

"I don't care! I can't deal with it."

 

They kissed again, running their hands eagerly over each other. Neymar pulled Leo towards him until he was straddling him. He could feel himself getting hard, and he put his hands under Leo's shirt, touching his skin all over.

 

Leo moaned into his mouth. Now the kiss was getting hotter, sloppier. They took off each other's t-shirts and pressed their bare bodies together. Neymar could feel Leo's hard cock against him.

 

"I needed this so much," Leo was saying.

 

Neymar was amused at how expressive Leo was being. It was definitely something he could get used to.

 

"I'm sorry for being away baby," he said.

 

Leo sucked and licked along his throat.

 

"So long as you don't do it again," he said, his voice darkening with lust.

 

"I'll try not to," Neymar teased. Leo sucked hard at his throat and he cried out in pleasure.

 

Leo pushed him down until he was lying down and roughly removed the rest of his clothes. He leaned over him and joined their foreheads together briefly. Then he kissed him, and ran his tongue from his throat to his stomach. Neymar shivered.

 

"Don't fucking move,"  Leo said and stood up.

 

When he came back, carrying a bottle of lube, he stopped short and stared at Neymar. He was where Leo had left him, but he had propped himself up on some cushions and was parting his thighs invitingly. He looked back at Leo and lazily stroked his cock.

 

"I'm sorry I moved baby," he said, smirking.

 

Leo closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 

_"Fuck."_

He got down to the ground and spread Neymar's legs wider, settling between them. He looked him in the eyes and brushed a finger at his entrance. Neymar moaned softly. Leo bent down and licked across Neymar's entrance.

 

"You love doing that don't you?" he said, between broken moans.

 

Leo looked up and smirked.

 

"You noticed."

 

He licked around his entrance, dipping in gently a few times. Then he was pouring lube over his fingers.

 

"I love fucking you even more," he said, inserting the first finger gently.

 

"Leo. I...missed you so much."

 

He slid in the entire finger.

 

"Me too, baby."

 

Neymar moaned loudly, as Leo crooked his finger and hit the perfect spot.

 

"You didn't miss me more than I missed you."

 

"Trust me, I was going crazy."

 

He introduced the second finger, scissoring gently, and Neymar pushed himself down on his fingers with a hard thrust.

 

"More Leo, please."

 

But Leo slowed down.

 

"Careful baby, I don't want to hurt you okay?"

 

Neymar thrust down again. It hurt a little but his emotions were getting ahead of him. All he wanted was for Leo to be inside him, he was even more impatient than usual.

 

"Turn around," he finally said and Neymar got on his knees, facing away from Leo. He leaned his body on the sofa, and pushed his ass back, spreading his legs and inviting Leo in. He could hear Leo's breath hitch, feel Leo's eyes on his ass. He arched his back and Leo suddenly grabbed his ass and roughly spread the cheeks apart.

 

"Fuck me baby," Neymar said.

 

"Oh I will."

 

Leo pressed in slowly, carefully, and Neymar felt so many emotions it was hard to keep track. He was crazily aroused, but he also felt really emotional and vulnerable. Leo's cock inside him felt so good, and he cried out as Leo put his hands on his hips and angled him a little so that his cock exactly hit the spot.

 

He thrust in, almost the full length of his cock inside and Neymar cried out again. He could feel Leo's head resting on his back. He placed featherlight kisses all over his skin.

 

" _Leo_."

 

"Yes baby."

 

"You feel so good, inside me."

 

"You should see yourself right now, you're so fucking hot." Another hard thrust.

 

Soon Leo was pushing his entire cock inside and pulling it out, sliding in and out roughly. His hands were gripping Neymar's hips, and every once in a while he kneaded his ass cheeks. He was fucking him with a steady rhythm now and Neymar could feel his orgasm coming. He didn't want to ever stop, he wanted Leo to fuck him forever.

 

He started babbling in Portuguese, pushing his ass back to meet Leo's thrusts. Leo's breath was getting erratic, and his thrusts were getting faster. He was riding him hard, and Neymar cried out as Leo placed some hard slaps on his ass cheeks. 

 

Then Leo slowed down and went deep, deeper than Neymar thought possible, driving inside him and grinding hard. He continued in this way, until they were grinding in an unbroken movement together, Neymar clutching onto the sofa and Leo clutching on to Neymar's hips. They pressed together as close as possible, until they seemed to be joined together permanently. Leo's head came to rest on Neymar's back and he could hear him moaning loudly, desperately. He knew he was close.

 

"Leo," he whispered, "Leo...please, I want you to come on me. I want to taste you."

 

With a great effort, Leo pulled out. He flipped Neymar over and pushed him back on the ground. Kneeling beside his head, he gave his cock a few last strokes and then, with a long, hard moan, he came over Neymar's face, unto his outstretched tongue. Most of his come landed on his tongue and Neymar swallowed it, but there was some on his cheek and chin. Leo watched, mesmerised, as Neymar swept up all the come with a finger and licked his finger clean.

 

"Now I want you," Leo whispered, and went down. He took Neymar's cock in his mouth and sucked hard, slurping messily. When he took his whole cock into his mouth, Neymar held him down with both hands, and fucked upwards into his mouth. He could hear Leo choking a bit and it sent him over the edge. Holding Leo's hair tightly and crying out his name, he came inside his mouth. Leo swallowed every drop.

 

For a moment he lay still with his head resting against Neymar's hip. Neymar breathed out shakily, one hand on Leo's head, trying to calm his racing heart. He could feel Leo moving a little, and then he was kissing the outline of Neymar's hipbone. 

 

"Leo, come up here."

 

"No I want to stay here," he whispered, kissing his stomach.

 

Neymar giggled

 

"I'm serious. I love this."

 

"What? My cock?"

 

"Well yes, everything. Your legs, your cock, your stomach."

 

Neymar closed his eyes, overwhelmed.

 

"Leo," he said, his voice shaking, "Come here, I...I have to kiss you."

 

"You have to?"

 

A smiling Leo was suddenly lying next to him.

 

Neymar kissed his forehead, and then each eye.

 

"I feel like I should...die. I feel so happy," he babbled.

 

Leo smiled so sweetly, Neymar felt his heart was going to burst.

 

"You know something? How about that dinner? Forget the planning, I'll take you to my favourite Argentine restaurant."

 

Neymar was suddenly absolutely famished.

 

"Great plan!" he said.

 

*

 

Showered and fresh, they were ready to go to Leo's favourite restaurant when Neymar's phone buzzed on the table. Leo glanced at it and frowned.

 

"It says Kun," he said, " _My_  Kun?"

 

"Yes  _your_ Kun," Neymar replied, grabbing the phone and glancing at it.

 

"What does he want?"

 

"Leo. I know him too. Why is it your business what he wants?"

 

Neymar cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. It was wonderful to be able to just kiss Leo like he was meant to, without worrying about it. 

 

"Since when do you text each other?"

 

Neymar took a good look at Leo's face. He looked surprised but not angry. There was even a hint of a smile on his lips.

 

"I don't know, since I met him here. We kind of started texting and...he...I talked to him this morning because his uncle..." Neymar trailed off, suddenly worried if this was okay. Maybe he should have at least mentioned it to Leo.

 

"Yeah I know, Uncle Rodrigo. He and Kun are very very close."

 

"So he was a bit stressed and I talked to him and...is it okay Leo? Are you mad?"

 

Neymar put his arms around Leo's waist.

 

" _No._ Of course it's okay. I'm glad that he talked to you, I'm sure he felt better."

 

"I also find him really easy to talk to."

 

Leo smiled and stroked Neymar's cheek.

 

"He really is."

 

He kissed Neymar on the cheek, and then on the mouth. 

 

"So long as you're not talking about me!"

 

Neymar smirked.

 

"We might have to compare notes."

 

At that Leo blushed bright red and tried to move away, but Neymar tightened his hold around him, giggling madly. He kissed him softly all over his face.

 

"Come on. Take me to dinner, my love."

 

*


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Leo said, and he looked so hot in a tight fitting black T-shirt that Neymar was sorely tempted. To make matters worse, Leo reached out and took both Neymar's hands in his, stroking and rubbing gently.

They were standing outside Leo's house, after coming back from dinner and Neymar had informed him that he was going to drive home.

"Uh...no. Let me give you some space tonight and we can hang out tomorrow and it will be..."

"More romantic?"

Leo smiled and brought Neymar's hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Yes, exactly!"

The truth was that he had eaten way too much meat at the Argentine restaurant, and he was bloated and embarrassed. But Leo didn't need to know that.

"Okay, so long as I get to see you tomorrow."

"As if I can ever stay away from you," Neymar mumbled and then Leo kissed him, leaning him against his car. They stayed still for a moment, Leo's body pressing on him and his mouth hovering close against his.

Neymar wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and held him close. The light breeze was pleasant and he closed his eyes. He could feel Leo kissing his forehead and he smiled. His heart soared and he wondered for a second if he should stay after all.

"Okay then, if you're not coming in pretty boy..."

Neymar's eyes snapped open.

"What did you say?"

Leo grinned.

"Pretty boy," he drawled.

"Is that how you think of me?"

"Yes. You're so pretty, baby."

And then he kissed him again, until Neymar could hardly breathe.

"Damn Messi," he said, taking a deep breath, "where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Goodnight."

*

His voice was deep and slurry with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Leo..."

"Hmmm..."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you know how early it is?"

"Did I wake you?"

"You did."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Liar."

"Okay I'm not sorry. I miss you."

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you come home with me like a good boy then?"

Suddenly Leo sounded wide awake.

"Because I'm stupid."

"Yes you are stupid, so so stupid Ney."

Leo giggled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Well we have the day off today, and if only you had stayed last night, we wouldn't even have to leave the house. But now, it all seems like so much effort."

"Leo!"

"What?"

"Come over right now!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of hours or so?"

"No, now!"

"Baby I have to skype with Kun. I missed his call last night. I need to speak to him properly, and I don't know if he's up yet."

"Oh okay, say hi from me?"

"What for? You probably talk to him more than I do."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but I don't know if I'm more mad at him for talking to you or at you for talking to him."

Leo laughed, and Neymar wished he had just stayed over the night before. He wanted to be in bed with him so much, to wake up next to him.

"Ney?"

"Hmm?"

"I gotta go okay? Kun is calling me."

An hour later Leo was at the door, smiling and looking fresh. Neymar opened the door and stood in the doorway, grinning stupidly.

"Are you going to let me in?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

Neymar hung from the door frame, still grinning.

"Leo Messi. I love you."

Leo rolled his eyes but blushed at the same time. 

"I'm not going to let you in unless you say it back."

"Really? You're going to hold me hostage until I..."

And then Neymar couldn't stop himself. He lunged at Leo and kissed him passionately. Leo started in surprise, but kissed him back just as fiercely. He clung to Neymar's neck, and their tongues tangled together. They desperately pressed their bodies close, cocks already hard. Leo disentangled his tongue from Neymar's, until they were just stroking the tips of their tongues together delicately. Neymar closed his eyes and whimpered, slipping his hands under Leo's shirt. His hands travelled down to Leo's ass, and he cupped the cheeks and squeezed. Leo moaned into his mouth.

"Let me in," he whispered.

Neymar dotted the tip of Leo's tongue with the tip of his tongue. His hands moved lower and he cupped Leo's balls through the thin material of his shorts. 

"First say it," he whispered back.

Leo moaned louder. He moved to remove Neymar's tshirt and Neymar obliged, lifting his arms up. Leo bent down and licked his nipples lightly, making him moan.

"Let me in baby."

"You know what you have to say."

Leo got down on his knees, and looked up darkly. His hands rested on Neymar's waist and he buried his head in his crotch, rubbing his mouth against his hard cock. Neymar braced himself against the doorframe and bit his lip.

"Can I come in now?"

He unbuttoned Neymar's shorts and pulled them down, slowly stroking his cock. He looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Because otherwise I can't go on."

Neymar squeezed his eyes shut, his resolve dissolving.

"If you can't even say three simple words and you have to torture..."

" _Ney_ , I love you. I love you, I love you."

Leo's voice was soft and slightly hoarse. Neymar opened his eyes, and Leo was staring up at him hungrily. He opened his mouth but had no words. A loud moan escaped him as Leo took his cock into his mouth. He stroked it briskly while sucking on it, messily slurping. Before long, Neymar came, loudly crying out. 

"Oh, oh...Leo..." he moaned, as Leo agonisingly slowly licked up some come that had dribbled down his cock, and pressed his tongue upon the head where a drop had beaded. Gazing at Neymar, still with the hungry expression, Leo ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. Then he stood up and dusted his knees.

"Let me in now baby."

Neymar grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him inside the house, both of them giggling loudly. 

He shut the door and pressed Leo into it, kissing him. Leo reached down and gently pulled Neymar's underwear and shorts up, and buttoned up his shorts. He placed a few kisses over his bare chest. They hugged each other close, leaning on the door.

"Oh god  _Leo_."

"What?"

"I can't bear it."

He bent down and pressed his lips on Leo's throat.

"What, Ney?"

"I can't bear to be away from you."

"You don't have to be."

"But eventually...I mean we can't always be together, but I want to...all the time."

He pulled Leo towards him, wanting to be closer and closer, squeezing him tighter.

"Ney, let go just a little..."

"You said that before."

"I did? When?"

"Before when we...I guess I always hold on too tight. I'm too much."

Leo laughed softly.

"No..." 

He held Neymar away from him a little, and then moved in and kissed him gently.

"Let me..." Neymar began.

He moved to kneel down, but Leo stopped him.

"Not now. Later."

"Why later?"

"I want to...I just want to...be with you, for a bit."

They walked over to the living room, but it took them ages because neither was willing to let go of the other, and they were stopping to kiss every few steps. They finally settled on the sofa, Leo leaning on one side, with Neymar between his thighs, leaning his back against Leo's chest. Leo wrapped him in his arms and held both his hands in his, and Neymar felt like he could just stay like this forever.

*

Neymar's eyes fluttered open. He was still lying on the sofa, but Leo was gone. He sat up and blinked. He could hear Leo's voice, talking in a low tone. Neymar stood up and walked towards the voice, which was coming from the kitchen.

"Please, please..." Leo was saying.

He turned around and he had a worried frown on his face. When he saw Neymar he quickly blew him a kiss and smiled slightly, but he still had that worried look on his face. Neymar looked at him questioningly.

"Just a sec..." Leo said, and covered the phone with a hand.

"It's Kun," he said, "His uncle just passed away."

"Shit. Is he okay?"

Leo shook his head and went back to the conversation.

"Yes but we're off today and tomorrow and..."

Neymar went to the sink to get water.

"Stop it Kun. I'm coming and that's final," Leo said firmly. 

A moment later Leo was behind Neymar, his arms around his waist. He pressed his face into Neymar's back and sighed heavily.

"Do you want some water?" Neymar asked.

"No."

"Drink some water baby."

"Okay."

Leo reluctantly let go, and Neymar turned around and handed him the water.

"I'm sorry Leo. When are you going to Manchester?"

Leo drank the water and placed the glass on the counter. He reached out his arms and Neymar embraced him.

"I'm going to make a call and hopefully I can be there tonight."

"Is he...is he really in a bad way?"

."He...I talked to him this morning and he said he was going home tonight. He already bought the ticket. They thought he had time because he wasn't getting worse, but suddenly..."

Leo tightened his hold around him and Neymar stroked his hair softly.

Within an hour a car to take Leo to the airport had arrived, and he was gone.

Neymar paced around the living room restlessly.

Finally he dialled Kun's number. To his surprise, Kun picked up the phone.

"Hello? Ney?"

His voice sounded so broken and tired, and Neymar's heart went to him. He took a deep breath.

"Kun...I...I'm sorry for calling..."

"No...it's really good to hear your voice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Neymar hung up the phone after talking to Kun for nearly an hour. He hoped he had soothed him a little. He sounded a lot calmer when he hung up. But Neymar still felt restless. He picked his phone up intending to call Leo, but he stopped and thought for a second. Then he dialled a different number.

"Hello? Yes, I need to fly to Manchester. Today. I need to get there tonight. As soon as possible. Like, right now."

*


	20. Chapter 20

He had closed all the windows upstairs, for some reason. It was as if he didn't want any of the world to come inside his house. But after Kun woke up from his nap, he felt stifled. He went around opening all the windows. He wished his young cousin sitting in the living room downstairs would just go away. Kun's brother had insisted on the cousin coming over, as if it made any difference. His uncle was gone, and he hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. He was going home for the funeral but it almost seemed pointless.

He could hear the cousin, Javi, talking downstairs. No doubt he was taking another call from one of Kun's brothers. He heard him coming up the stairs and sat on his bed, wearily waiting to tell him off again, to tell him to leave him alone.

The young man looked flushed and excited. He gripped the handle of the door tightly.

"Leo is here!" he said, "And... _Neymar_!"

Clearly Javi was more excited about Neymar, as they were expecting Leo and he'd had a chance to mentally prepare himself for that.

_But what the hell was Neymar doing here?_

"Okay Javi," Kun said standing up, "Just hang out in your room for a bit okay?"

He felt bad but he didn't want the kid fawning over Leo, or Neymar for that matter. As it is, Kun found the thought of facing Leo unbearable.

He saw Leo, as he walked down the staircase. Neymar was nowhere in sight. He studied the little man, standing with his hands in his shorts pockets. He noticed him tapping his left foot. His heart surged with emotions. Leo had arrived much sooner than he'd expected, he must have left right away, abandoning whatever it was he was doing when he got Kun's call. He stopped in the middle of the staircase and just stared at the back of his head. What would he do without Leo in his life? How lucky was he to have him? His eyes filled with tears.

Just then Leo turned around and saw him. 

"Kun..." he said, softly. 

Suddenly Kun had the urge to turn around and run away. The gentle look on Leo's face was threatening to completely break him. He  _couldn't_  start crying, not now. He had the day to get through, an international flight, the funeral, everything.

He needed to get away from Leo's eyes full of love. Right away.

He turned around and ran up the stairs. Went straight into his room and shut the door. Locked it. He could hear Leo calling his name, but he pretended he didn't hear. And then Leo was outside his door, calling out to him, but Kun just blinked his tears away and crouched down in a corner of the room.

Leo left him alone for a while, for quite a while. At least he could understand the need to be alone. And then there was a gentle knock on the door. Kun knew he should let Leo in, let him comfort him. But he wasn't ready to fall apart. He ignored the knocks.

After some time, another knock and a soft voice.

"Kun, please. It's me...it's Ney."

He took a deep breath. He stood up. He went to the door and stood in front of it for a moment.

"Kun. Come on, it's okay. You don't have to talk. You can just...I just want to give you a hug."

He considered. He really fucking wanted... _needed..._ that hug. He opened the door. Neymar was standing there, in shorts and a trendily ripped up vest, sideways baseball cap. Kun almost laughed, smiled a little. Neymar took off the cap and shuffled his feet. He looked him in the eyes and gave him one of his dazzling smiles.

Kun shook his head and grabbed Neymar's arm and pulled him into the room. He shut the door. Neymar moved quickly, throwing the cap to the ground, and engulfed him in a big, tight hug. Kun could feel the breath leave him, his chest loosened. He melted into Neymar's arms.

What was wrong with him?

_What was happening to him?_

Why was he always so vulnerable to Neymar's... _Neymar-ness_? It had happened before, when they'd met in the bar in Barcelona and talked about Leo. The boy could just cut right through everything and go straight to his heart.

He struggled to think of something to say.

"Shhhh..." Neymar was saying, as if reading his thoughts. He didn't let go of him, just held him tight and, truthfully, Kun didn't want him to let go.

Finally Neymar pushed him towards the bed, until Kun was sitting down at the edge. He sat next to him, and put his arms around his body, and leaned his head on Kun's shoulder. 

"What are you doing here?" Kun finally found his voice.

"I just...I just wanted to give you a hug." Neymar's arms tightened around him.

Kun found himself smiling.

"You flew from Barcelona to Manchester...to give me a hug?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Neymar rubbed his head on Kun's shoulder.

"That's crazy."

"Yeah well. I'm a little crazy."

"No you're...sweet."

"Kun, you sounded so...I just had to see you. I'm not great on the phone. I wanted to...I'm sorry if I..."

Kun shook his head and moved to hug Neymar back. They held each other, Kun's head resting against Neymar's chest.

"I just feel so bad," he whispered.

"I know you do."

Neymar was threading his fingers gently through his hair. Kun felt himself shaking.

"Why didn't you talk to Leo?" Neymar finally asked. He moved Kun so that they were face to face.

"I don't know..."

Kun looked at Neymar, and Neymar looked back, eyes shining with...what was it? Affection? Sympathy? Whatever it was, it clutched at Kun's heart. 

"It's because it's too much right? When you know someone loves you so much and you love them, it's hard to take sometimes?"

Kun nodded. He felt full of sensation, unable to speak much. He just stared at Neymar and, noticing his look, Neymar fell silent. They looked at each other for a long moment. 

Neymar reached out and gently cupped Kun's cheek with one hand. Suddenly their faces were close, too close. Kun felt his breath hitch.

"I..." he began, "Can you...tell Leo, I want to talk to him..."

He closed his eyes and, for a moment, Neymar kept his hand on his cheek. Kun raised his own hand and covered Neymar's hand with it, stroking it slowly with his thumb. Then he opened his eyes and Neymar nodded, standing up. He moved his hand away but not before briefly intertwining his fingers with Kun's, dragging them away slowly. 

Kun let out a shaky breath. Neymar frowned as he backed away.

"Okay...I...let me tell him," he stuttered, as he left the room.

As soon as Leo entered the room, Kun stood up and rushed to him. There was no hesitation this time. He plunged into Leo's arms and burst into tears. His knees went weak and he dropped down to the floor, and Leo held him, mumbling comforting words.

He thought he would never stop crying, and Leo stroked his hair, his back, he kissed his face softly.

Leo led him to the bed and lay him down gently. He got into the bed and spooned him, not letting him go until the sobs subsided and he had calmed down considerably. To his surprise, Kun felt much better. But he was so tired. Leo was still holding him, stroking his back, and his arms.

"Rest for a bit amor," Leo was saying.

"Leo...I need to...I have..."

"Javi told me you're leaving tomorrow so don't worry. I'll pack everything for you. You just close your eyes and try to rest."

"But I..."

"I've got your itinerary, so don't worry. I'll take care of everything. Just close your eyes."

"Where's Ney?"

He heard Leo chuckling softly.

"Downstairs. He is...so worried about you..."

"Oh he's such a sweetheart."

"Isn't he?"

Kun could feel Leo's kisses on his back and his shoulder blades. Maybe he should do what Leo said and close his eyes. He closed his eyes and felt a profound weariness overcoming him.

"Thank you, love," he mumbled, just as he drifted to sleep, and he felt Leo's arms squeeze tighter around him in response.

*


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it seems this is now hurtling towards some kind of ending in the near future. Thanks for reading and commenting so far, hope you are still enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. xx

"When did you come in?"

Neymar rolled over in the bed and embraced Leo.

The room was illuminated with very early morning light, and Leo looked tired. He cuddled into Neymar's arms, pressing his forehead against his chest.

"Just now. I'm sorry for waking you baby. I just wanted you and..."

"It's okay..." he whispered gently, kissing the top of his head.

"How is he?" he asked, after a pause.

"He slept but then he woke up after a while and he was...just so upset. He feels so _guilty_. He's sleeping again now."

Leo raised his head and kissed Neymar, lips stroking over his softly and lightly. Neymar closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss.

"I love you..."

"I love you so much Ney..."

They both spoke at the same time, and he could feel Leo smiling against his lips. His hand was rubbing circles over his hip, his back, and gently moved down to cup his ass.

"I think it's all the stress, but I want you so much," Leo suddenly said, lips moving down to suck gently on Neymar's throat.

Neymar moaned and giggled at the same time and Leo squeezed his ass a little.

"Don't you want me too?"

Neymar sighed.

He took a handful of Leo's soft hair in his hands and pulled his head up. He peppered kisses along his jawline and licked up his throat. He could hear and feel Leo's breath changing.

"Leo Messi," he said, "I want you every minute of every day. There's not a second that my heart isn't aching for you, that my body isn't craving you..."

Without intending to, he had slipped into Portuguese but Leo looked at him like he understood. He moved away a bit and took both Neymar's hands in his and kissed them.

Neymar closed his eyes and sighed.

"You should go check on Kun. Or if you want I can..."

"I'll go in a bit..."

"I'm so glad you came. He really needs you."

"Ney, he probably wouldn't even have let me in if it wasn't for you. So thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Neymar mumbled, frowning, "You love him but I...love him too."

_Oh interesting._  Neymar hadn't quite meant to say that, but it didn't feel wrong.

Leo kissed him on the cheek.

"Come with me," he whispered.

He took his hand and lead him into Kun's room. Kun lay on his side on the far end.

"Let's just get a couple more hours of sleep," he said.

He got into the bed, and curled his body around Kun's. Neymar stood still and gazed at them for a moment. Then he slipped into the bed too, and spooned Leo. He could feel Leo immediately pressing back into him. He leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck and his earlobe.

"Careful now," Leo said in a low voice. Neymar closed his eyes, smiling.

It was late and the sun was pouring in when Neymar woke up with a start. He could hear voices downstairs and someone was next to him in the bed.

_Kun_. It was Kun next to him. Of course, he was in Kun's house. Neymar rubbed his eyes and glanced to his side.

Kun was wide awake, and he smiled. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Leo is in planning mode," he said.

Neymar smiled back, feeling a bit awkward to be in bed with Kun, with no Leo in the middle.

"I didn't know Leo had a planning mode," he said.

"You have no idea."

Just then Leo bustled in, carrying cups of coffee, looking fresh, grinning. He was wearing a T-shirt that hung about him a bit too loosely. Neymar could immediately tell that it was one of Kun's and he bit back a grin.

"Wake up assholes!" Leo called out.

Kun and Neymar exchanged glances.

He came in and handed them each a cup.

"I have to go to Monaco, you have to go to Argentina, and  _you_  have to go to Spain! Now, I've packed your stuff Kun, I've got your passport. The driver will text you when he's on the way. Your phone is charging. Ney, can you come down for a second because Javi wants a photo with you and then he can just leave. It's the middle of the day already!"

"Monaco? Why Monaco?"

"Jesus Leo, I have a very late flight and..."

Kun and Neymar both started speaking at the same time. They looked at each other again.

"So this is planning mode?"

"What did I tell you?"

Leo sat on the bed.

"I have to go to the Champions League draw baby..."

He stopped abruptly as the endearment slipped out, blushing and glancing at Kun. Neymar looked at Leo who was smiling shyly and then Kun, who had his wide, impish grin on.

"Yes,  _baby_ ," Kun said, "Plus he's going to win the best player in Europe award.  _Baby_."

"I'm just nominated," Leo mumbled.

"Yeah? So who the hell do you think is going to win? Cristiano?"

Neymar and Kun laughed together and Leo blushed bright red.

"Anyway stop harassing me, I have all day and evening to pass."

Kun reached out and pinched Leo's cheek.

Leo caught Kun's hand and stroked it slowly before letting it go. His expression was very serious.

"I'm sorry Kun, it will be a huge deal if I don't show up for this. The media..."

"I'll stay. I can take a late flight out."

Leo and Kun both looked at him and Neymar suddenly thought,  _wow this is so weird_. The three of them sitting in the bed together. But at the same time, it felt comfortable and gave him a warm feeling.

"Umm Kun, sorry I have to head out now."

Javi was at the door, shifting nervously, looking hopeful.

Neymar stood up.

"You wanted a photo right?" he said and the young man grinned and nodded.

Neymar sat back on the bed after taking at least five different angles.

"You don't have to Ney," Kun said, "I'm okay now. Thanks for..."

Neymar shifted closer to Kun. He reached out and fluffed his hair playfully.

"Please don't thank me. It would be my pleasure to hang out. Okay?"

"Okay," Kun said softly, somewhat bashfully, looking into Neymar's eyes and smiling.

"Okay that's settled then!" Leo said standing up. "Do you two need a moment? Shall I leave you?"

Neymar looked at Leo, who was smirking wickedly, and rolled his eyes.

"I have to leave now. My car is waiting," he said, looking like he really didn't want to leave at all.

Kun stood up and they hugged. Leo ran his hands over his back slowly and pressed his lips close to his ear.

"Call me, call me for anything, just call me, okay?"

Kun nodded. Leo took his face in his hands and joined their foreheads together. 

"Amor it's going to be okay, call me when you get there," he said. Then he kissed his right cheek, his left cheek and then a soft kiss on the lips. Neymar couldn't look away. Seeing Kun and Leo together stirred something deep inside him. He wasn't quite sure  _what_  it was, but their obvious intimacy mesmerised him.

As they backed away from each other, they both looked emotional. Kun closed his eyes and turned away, and Leo stared hard after Kun for a few moments. Finally he tore his eyes away and looked in Neymar's direction. His intent expression softened as he smiled, and Neymar swallowed hard.

"Come here," Leo said. 

Neymar stood up and went to hug him but Leo took his hand and led him out of the room. 

"What are you doing?" Neymar said, and Leo pressed him up against the wall outside the room.

"Kissing you properly," he said, and plunged his tongue into his mouth, kissing him with intense urgency. Neymar felt dizzy and he let Leo hold him up, closing his eyes and losing control of all his senses. 

Leo's arms were roaming all over his body, and he placed his knee between Neymar's thighs, parting them. Neymar moaned into the kiss, feeling scorching hot wherever Leo touched him. Leo didn't seem to want to stop kissing him, and Neymar brought one leg up to wind around his waist. Leo immediately responded by placing a hand under his thigh, stroking up and down along his thigh and ass. He could feel Leo's hard on pressing against his inner thigh and he moaned. Finally Leo stopped to take a breath, and they panted harshly into each others' mouths.

"Hold that thought," he whispered, smiling against his mouth, grinding their hard cocks together slowly. He pecked his lips lightly and backed away. Neymar thought he was going to drop straight to the floor. He took a deep breath and just stared at Leo as he turned and walked away. He watched him walking down the stairs, walking across the lobby and leaving the house, and then he closed his eyes and sighed. He definitely needed a minute.

The day passed quickly. Leo had packed for Kun, but he still had to call people and organise things. Neymar arranged for his late flight back to Barcelona, and then just hung around Kun as he made his phone calls. 

"Shall I order a pizza? Are you allowed?" Kun eventually asked.

"Not everyone is on a crazy diet. I'm only 23," Neymar replied.

"Well enjoy it while you can."

They shared a pizza and after they were done, they sat side by side on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Wanna watch something?" Kun asked. 

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I know. You want to watch your boy winning best player?"

Neymar looked at Kun. He really, really wanted to watch Leo in the ceremony but he felt embarrassed to admit it. He could feel his face getting warm.

"Ney, I know you want to watch it. You miss him, right?"

"How do you know?" Neymar was grinning stupidly and there was no way to stop doing it.

"It's blatantly obvious that you really miss him."

Neymar covered his face with his hands.

"Don't  _you?_ Miss him?"

Kun was frowning slightly, and he shook his head.

"I'm used to being away from him. It's always been that way, since I've known him."

Neymar nodded.

"Listen, Leo and I..." Neymar began.

"I know. Leo told me everything," Kun said quickly.

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Why do you keep asking me how I know? I just know things. Leo tells me a lot of things. And the rest I can figure out."

Kun's tone was playful and he was smiling wide, eyes glinting.

"Kun I...love your smile," Neymar found himself suddenly blurting out.

_Where the hell did that come from?!_

Kun leaned back, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thanks," he said. 

It was a bit awkward. They both shifted in their seats. Kun found the channel showing the UEFA ceremony. When it showed Leo arriving, they looked at each other with big grins.

As expected, Leo won the Best Player in Europe award. During Leo's speech, Neymar glanced over at Kun and saw that he was watching with this smile on his face. 

"What's that smile?" he said, reaching out a leg and poking his foot with his toe.

"He's...grown up a lot."

"Old you mean?"

"It's been so amazing," Kun said softly.

"Knowing Leo?"

Kun nodded.

"He...he loves you too. I can see it," Neymar said.

Something like pain flashed across Kun's face. He stood up.

"Do you want anything?" he asked and Neymar shook his head.

A slight tension settled between them after that. They were still comfortable, but there was an edge in the atmosphere. Neymar felt it was not something that could be talked away, not tonight. He engaged Kun in a protracted argument about the CL draws, which groups were easy, whose path would be harder or easier. It got quite boisterous, and then it was time for Neymar to leave.

Kun hugged him on the doorstep. He had one hand on the back of Neymar's neck and he squeezed gently and stroked the side of his neck with his thumb roughly. 

Neymar was filled with...a completely  _confusing_ sensation for a moment. He clung to Kun definitely longer than was strictly necessary.

"Damn you Argentine boys," he muttered.

Kun laughed out loud, kissed his cheek and pinched it hard. As Neymar was driven away to the airport, the last image of Kun lingered in his mind: his smile and his dark eyes full of mischief.

*


	22. Chapter 22

 

Neymar could feel Leo's eyes on him, all the way from the pitch through the tunnel to the locker room. It was a particularly hot day, and everyone was dripping with sweat. They were now settled on the benches in the locker room. When someone said something about the upcoming international break, Neymar turned around to join the conversation.

 

Jordi had his arm around Leo and normally that would have killed Neymar, not being the one hanging off Leo. But now, that awful feeling of anxiety had eased a little. He still wanted to touch Leo every chance he got, but he also enjoyed looking at him from a distance. He especially appreciated how much  _Leo_  was staring at him across the pitch, across rooms, across everyone. Jordi was saying something intently, but Leo was staring distractedly towards Neymar. On Leo's other side, Dani joined in the conversation, yet Leo continued to semi-ignore everyone near him. 

 

Someone came and leaned heavily on the locker next to Neymar.

 

"He's not even trying to hide it at this point."

 

He started and glanced to his side. It was Pique, who had not played in the match but had come to the locker room to congratulate everyone on the win. 

 

Neymar caught Leo's eyes just then and Leo's eyes flitted down shyly, briefly, before coming up again to meet his. Neymar couldn't help it, he beamed at him across the room.

 

"You're both equally bad," Pique added.

 

"Hmmm..." he replied distractedly.

 

"You two are so cute."

 

Neymar's head jerked to the other side. It was the kid, Sandro, talking to him.

 

"Wh... _what_ did you say?" Neymar demanded.

 

"You and Leo. Very cute together. We all think so," the kid said, completely sincerely.

 

"We? What do you mean  _we?_ All the juveniles?" Neymar shot back.

 

Sandro just laughed and punched his arm playfully, before walking away.

 

Neymar turned his face back to Leo, who was now speaking to Andres. He walked towards them and Andres was just turning away. When he saw Neymar he paused and smiled, looking from him to Leo significantly.

 

When Neymar sat down next to Leo, on the seat that Andres had just vacated, Leo put his arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Like no big deal. And then he just sat there, with his arm around him, chatting casually to everyone.

 

Rafinha approached him.

 

"Ney, are you coming over to mine tonight? Or are you..." Rafinha tipped his head towards Leo. 

 

Neymar opened his mouth and closed it again. Leo, who was finally answering one of Jordi's questions, turned his head and pressed his mouth against his ear.

 

"You're hanging out with me tonight," he said, in a low voice, but loud enough for Rafinha to hear.

 

Rafinha nodded, smiling. 

 

"I thought so," he said, "Have fun guys."  He fluffed Neymar's hair, fluffed Leo's hair, and walked away.

 

_When the hell did this happen? How did everyone just KNOW?_

Later he would ask Pique and Pique would say several sentences, rolling his eyes, "you two haven't hidden it well", "it was really kind of getting obvious", "people would have to be blind to not notice the looks you give each other all day."

 

So defying no one's expectations, Neymar was at Leo's place, watching him cook dinner for the two of them. He sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter while Leo made a salad and some kind of sauce made of parsley, garlic and oil. 

 

"What are you doing?" he said, as Leo fiddled with a pan.

 

"Oh are you hungry? It won't take long. I was just going to sear some scallops and we can eat it with..."

 

"Leo!"

 

"What?" Leo frowned and walked towards him.

 

"I didn't know you can cook."

 

"I can't. My brother told me what to do."

 

Neymar grinned.

 

"So you asked him what you should cook...for me?"

 

Leo's mouth turned up slightly, but he was clearly trying to control it.

 

"I mean we could have just ordered in," Neymar went on.

 

"Yeah but that's unhealthy."

 

Neymar laughed.

 

"Lionel Messi, do you know who you are? You could order anything in the world..."

 

"Okay fine. I wanted to cook for you."

 

Neymar's face almost hurt from smiling so much.

 

Leo walked around the counter and stood in front of him. He moved closer, so he was between Neymar's legs. He put his arms around his waist and looked up at him. 

 

"Why are you smiling so much, huh?" Leo asked.

 

Neymar put his arms around his neck.

 

"I'm happy." His voice was a whisper. Suddenly he felt like he might start crying. When Leo reached up and stroked his cheek, the tears sprang to his eyes.

 

Leo shook his head.

 

"Please," he said.

 

"Please what? Leo?"

 

" _Please_  don't do this to me."

 

"What?"

 

Leo shook his head again, laughing a little.

 

"Don't look at me like that."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Just..."

 

"Just what?"

 

Leo kissed him, softly, faintly, barely. It felt like their bodies were completely in tune with each other, that they were taking one breath. 

 

Leo backed away a little.

 

"Let me make that dinner for you," he mumbled.

 

"It's also for you."

 

"Yeah but, it's mostly for you."

 

Neymar reached down and kissed him. 

 

The seared scallops were delicious and afterwards they were in Leo's bed, kissing slowly, sensuously. They were both kneeling in the middle of the bed, running their hands over each others' bodies. 

 

Leo sucked the pulse at Neymar's throat. He flicked his tongue out and licked around it.

 

"Ohhh...you really know what makes me crazy," Neymar moaned.

 

Leo chuckled.

 

"It's not that hard."

 

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Neymar barely got out the question before a loud groan escaped him, as Leo nibbled his nipple through his thin cotton shirt, wetting the shirt.

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How so?"

 

Leo lifted his shirt up and flicked his tongue over Neymar's nipple, and Neymar bit his lip.

 

He licked the other nipple. Then he gripped his hard cock through his shorts. He tongued at his throat again, and took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked it gently. Every action of Leo's made Neymar moan louder and louder.

 

"Like that. That's how easy you are. And I love it baby," Leo whispered, and kissed him sloppily.

 

"Why do you love it?" Neymar moved his hips so his cock, still gripped by Leo, was grinding into his hand.

 

"You're so expressive. You're loud and your face lights up. And you have these expressions..."

 

"Stop..." Neymar stilled Leo's hand, which had started to stroke his cock slowly.

 

"Why?"

 

Neymar smiled at Leo's almost-sulky "why".

 

"I want to talk to you first."

 

Leo's hand came to rest on Neymar's waist, and he buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

 

"Okay, talk."

 

"I...I don't know how to say this."

 

"Say what? Just say it." Leo started to kiss and nibble at his throat and before he got completely distracted he blurted out.

 

"First of all, I'm going to miss you so much, I almost don't want to go."

 

"Ney..." Leo buried his head further in, "You can't...This is part of of our lives. You can't..."

 

"Okay, okay I can't. I know. I have to be focused. But can't I say I'm going to miss you?"

 

Leo kissed his neck again.

 

"You can. I'm going to miss you too."

 

"Secondly. I'm jealous that you get to see Kun."

 

He could feel Leo becoming very still. He moved his hands over Leo's back slowly. 

 

"I mean, it will be nice though. You'll be able to see if he's okay and...you know?"

 

"Hmmm..."

 

"But I kind of want to see him too."

 

Leo was silent for a few moments.

 

"He likes you too," he finally said.

 

A giggle escaped Neymar.

 

"You mean, like or like-like?"

 

Leo moved his head and looked at Neymar. He was smiling, but he definitely had a question in his eyes.

 

"Do you think you two will..."

 

Every fibre in Neymar's body tried to stop him from asking the question, but it was no use.

 

"Will you fuck?"

 

Leo blushed bright red, raising his eyebrows incredulously. Neymar grinned sheepishly.

 

"Ney we don't do that...now," he mumbled.

 

"I mean I wasn't trying to...ugh. Sorry."

 

Neymar looked down, embarrassed, ashamed. 

 

Ashamed because it finally hit him that Leo had made a decision. He'd chosen  _him_  and Kun and Leo were both aware of it. They'd maybe even talked about it with each other. That explained Leo's transformation from ambivalent teammate/friend/occasional fuckbuddy to...whatever this full-on thing was, someone who loved him to bits and wasn't afraid to show it, someone who  _cooked_ for him. And here he was, probing him about  _Kun._ The thought of Kun was like a stab to the stomach. He flinched and Leo felt it. He pulled him close. 

 

"What's the matter baby?" he whispered in his ear. 

 

He held Leo close, breathed in his scent, let it overpower him, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he could still picture Kun's smile. And wasn't there something in his eyes occasionally, in Kun's eyes, when he looked at  _him_? Or was he completely imagining it?

 

"Stop asking me questions and let me fuck you," Leo suddenly growled, pushing him down on the bed. Neymar pulled Leo down to him, pulling his shirt off roughly. He got rid of his shirt too, and Leo leaned down on him, bare skin like hot fire over him. Neymar dug his nails into Leo's back and scratched down hard and Leo hissed in pain. 

 

He knew he broke skin and drew blood, and he smiled up at Leo.

 

"You're marking me," Leo said.

 

"Yes."

 

"Is that a message for Kun?"

 

Before Neymar could answer, Leo bore down on his mouth and kissed him hard, teeth colliding, biting, licking and lapping. 

 

And then Leo fucked him. He leaned his legs back so that his knees came to just below his chin, and his calves were resting on Leo's shoulders. Leo's arms were planted on either side of him and his mouth was over him, kissing him. In this position, Neymar couldn't really move except to grasp frantically at Leo's hips, and to palm at his ass, urging him to fuck him harder and deeper. And Leo went very, very deep. 

 

Leo's thick cock slid in and out of him and his breath got shallower and his movements got messier, and his lips were close to and brushing lightly over Neymar's as he rocked back and forth, fucking in and out. He was murmuring something that Neymar couldn't make out, but just the sound of his voice was filling him with a flood of emotions mixed with arousal. Then with a load moan, Leo came inside him hotly. Immediately he pulled out and inserted his finger into the space. 

 

Neymar cried out as Leo immediately brushed his prostate. He opened his eyes hazily to see a satisfied smile on Leo's face. Leo's finger was inside him down to the knuckle and he relentlessly thrust his finger in and out, massaging the spot sensuously. When Neymar tried to bring a hand up to stroke his now desperately aching cock, Leo batted it away. He crooked his finger and continued to move it up and down. Neymar gave in and lay back, watching Leo's face as Leo watched his face. He knew Leo was watching his expressions, he knew he didn't have to say anything, that his face gave him away, that his face had always given him away. Leo now had two fingers inside him and the pressure was getting unbearable. Neymar's eyes fluttered shut and he rolled his hips in time to Leo's fingers. His short quick thrusts were making him see stars. He writhed on the sheets, bearing down desperately on Leo's fingers until he came crying out, almost sobbing with a combination of overstimulation and sheer pleasure. Without him or Leo touching his cock even once, he spurted out all over his own stomach.

 

His body shuddered and as he closed his eyes, he could feel Leo kissing at his entrance gently, peppering his cock with licks and kisses, and then wiping the come off his stomach with one of their discarded shirts. They were both coated in sweat and Leo heaved him up and turned him so that Leo was on his back and Neymar was lying on top of him. Leo wrapped his legs tight around him, and pulled the blanket over both of them. 

 

Neymar happily collapsed on Leo. He was full of emotions and tears, and Leo held him tightly.

 

_Thank god for things you don't have to say._

"How come everyone seems to know? About us?" he said, after some moments of silence.

 

Leo laughed.

 

"Do they?"

 

"Yes! What Rafinha said? And Andres looked very knowing. And Sandro said we're cute together, and  _everyone_ thinks so."

 

Leo laughed, it was a light, happy laugh. Neymar rested his chin on his chest and looked at him smiling.

 

"You don't mind?"

 

Leo shook his head.

 

"At least now they won't wonder why I only pass to you." He winked. 

 

Neymar laughed.

 

"Is this why? I thought it was because you trusted me...on the pitch."

 

Leo's face grew serious.

 

"I do. I always did. You are...something extraordinary. Do you even know that?"

 

Neymar bit his lip, overwhelmed.

 

"Messi.  _You're_ amazing. You're a...a freak of nature. A miracle of god. You..."

 

"Oh shut  _up._ " Leo was blushing and he tickled Neymar suddenly, until Neymar was helplessly squealing and begging him to stop.

 

They settled down and Neymar cuddled into his side, laying his head on Leo's chest. They had planned to watch a movie, maybe play some games. It was early, but they fell asleep almost instantly, in each others' arms. 

 

*


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> International break! In this chapter, some musings of Kun.  
> Thank you again for reading/commenting. xoxo

It used to be easy.

Correction: they'd reached a point of ease after years of knowing each other and being close. They weren't exactly lovers. Not strictly, no. It's not like they had sex every time they met. It was never like that. Sometimes they needed it, sometimes not. It was more of an easy intimacy.

The main thing was that it was  _easy_. They got each other on a deep level. There was no tension of one wanting more than the other. It was just what it was.

The thing with Neymar didn't bother him. He was happy that Leo had fallen in love. That Leo was happy and excited. He was okay to give up parts of what they had, so that Leo could have a chance at a real relationship. It was all fine with Kun.

But now, in Houston with the national team, Kun sensed some tension between them. Nothing big or earth shattering but something that wasn't there before, something that hadn't been there for years.

Kun could admit that part of it came from him. Neymar had unsettled him. He had this way of getting to him. He'd simply wanted to have a friendly relationship with him, for Leo's sake, but it had quickly become more than that. He looked forward to his texts. They cheered him up, made him look at life with a lighter view.

And then he'd just shown up at his house in Manchester. To give him a hug! That was so like him, so childlike and impulsive. It filled Kun's heart with warmth, and a feeling that felt like love.

And some of the things he said! The way he sometimes stared at him with those beautiful green eyes, the way he had touched his face when he comforted him - almost like they were about to kiss - the way he'd clung to him when they hugged goodbye.

And he'd said that Leo loved him. Of course Kun knew that Leo loved him. But it was strange and heart-wrenching to hear it from someone else. To hear Neymar call it "love".

But some of the tension between Leo and Kun also came from Leo. He was awkward. It was good to see him. His uncle's funeral had been sad but cathartic. He was grateful for a chance to say goodbye. He'd wanted to see Leo so badly afterwards. And he was so happy that the international break was here. But now that they were together again, Kun couldn't really pretend to himself that there wasn't something awkward and tense between them. It was subtle, but it was definitely there.

As usual, he and Leo were sharing a hotel room, but he had come to Angel's room for a bit. Angel was having a long phone conversation, so when Kun's phone buzzed he immediately picked it up and looked at it.

"Wish I was with you and Leo!"

"I mean its great to be with my national team but you know."

"Hope you're okay!"

"Sorry for so many texts hahaha."

Kun started to reply and then put his phone away. Maybe he shouldn't talk to Neymar quite so much. Maybe some distance was what was needed. He would reply later.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened slowly. It was Leo peeking inside.

"Hey...Angel is on the phone," he said.

"I was actually wondering where you were," Leo spoke from the doorway. He looked shy and a bit uncertain, and Kun felt his heart lurch.

"Oh I'll be there soon, I just wanted to talk to Angel."

"Okay." Leo closed the door.

Kun sighed and closed his eyes. He hated this...distance from Leo. He hated it more than anything.

Angel finished with his phone call.

"So there was that girl earlier who seemed really into you. You remember when we finished our training and..."

"What girl?" Kun snapped and stood up. Angel's cheerful expression faded a little. Masche walked in.

"Hey you remember that hot girl..."

Angel's phone rang again.

"Shit I have to take this, but Masche remind Kun of this girl who was really into him."

Kun sat on the ground, leaning heavily on the wall and Masche sat down next to him. He didn't say anything and finally Kun gave in.

"You have some special...insights this time?"

"You seem upset," Masche said gently.

"I'm not...upset."

"Okay. A little agitated?"

"Maybe?"

"Is it Leo?"

Kun closed his eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Is it because of him and Ney..."

"No!"

Kun's response was quick and emphatic and from the corner of his eye he could see Masche smiling.

"Believe me when I say I want whatever makes Leo happy," he said, trying to keep his voice level.

Masche rubbed his arm briefly.

"I believe you Kun. I really do."

"I'm happy about him and Ney. Leo seems really happy and Ney is a great kid. He...he's incredible. Isn't he?"

He looked at Masche. Masche nodded, smiling.

"He is. And he is crazy in love with Leo."

"I know."

"And Leo... _wow._  I've never seen him like that with anyone."

Masche paused and frowned a little.

"Anyone other than you."

Kun smiled and his smile was genuine enough that Masche looked relieved. He patted Kun's arm.

"And you're okay? With everything?"

Kun nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. Just tired. I've had a lot going on, that's all."

Masche nodded.

"Let me go see what Leo's up to," Kun said, moving towards the door.

He walked down the hall to their room. Leo was sprawled on his bed, talking on the phone. His flushed, smiling face immediately told Kun that it was Neymar he was was speaking to.

When Kun approached the bed, Leo handed him the phone.

"It's Ney, he wants to talk to you."

Kun took the phone, feeling weirdly nervous. He lay down on his own bed.

"Hey."

"Kun!"

Neymar sounded so excited that Kun couldn't help smiling.

"Ney, how are you?"

"I'm great! You didn't get my texts? I sent you loads haha!"

"Oh sorry, I left my phone in the room and..."

"Oh okay okay. I thought maybe you didn't get them."

"No I just left..."

"Yeah you said. How was the funeral Kun? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was sad, but I'm glad I got a chance to go say goodbye. Although of course I was too late and I wish..." He trailed off. 

He could hear Neymar sigh.

"I'm sorry Kun. It really sucks to have regrets like that."

"It's okay. It will...be okay..." Kun could feel his throat going dry.

"I'm so bad at talking on the phone. I wish I was there so I could cheer you up in person!"

Kun closed his eyes and chewed on his lip, trying not to react.

"I...it's okay. You already did. Remember?"

Kun glanced over at Leo. He seemed engrossed in flipping through the TV channels.

"But still. I really wish I was there..."

He couldn't control it, the flutters he felt in his stomach every time Neymar said he wished he was there with him.

"Well you are known to get on a plane just for a hug," he said, his voice low.

He could hear Neymar chuckling softly.

"I would do that for you again, anytime."

"Ney..." Kun murmured.

Neymar sighed again, heavily.

"I know, I know, I know."

"Okay."

"Hey, stop ignoring my texts."

"I wasn't..."

"It drives me nuts. Okay?"

"Okay. I won't."

"Alright Kun. I'll talk to you later. Give me back to Leo."

Kun returned the phone to Leo. He went back to his bed and lay face down, pressing his face into the pillow.

"Okay, okay. Of course I miss you. I miss you so much baby. I love you too."

Leo laughed softly and hung up.

After a few minutes, Kun felt Leo getting into his bed. An arm came over and wrapped around his back.

"Kun, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He didn't move so that his voice came out muffled.

"Is it weird?"

"I don't know? Maybe a little?"

"I'm sorry." Leo rubbed his hand over his back softly.

Kun rolled over so he was face to face with Leo.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. And I really mean that."

Leo smiled and Kun, feeling a wave of tenderness, took his hands in his. Leo immediately responded by tightly intertwining their fingers together. As if he had been waiting for Kun to touch him.

They stared at each other. Kun wanted to kiss him. His face was so close, his lips looked soft and luscious. And Leo definitely wanted to kiss him, Kun could tell. The thought made him feel weak.

"Leo..."

"Yeah?" Leo's voice was a whisper, his eyes dark and intent.

"I'm fine with everything but..."

"Mm hmm?"

"Maybe you should go back to your own bed."

Leo smirked and took his time withdrawing his hands from Kun's.

"You're right. Goodnight Kun."

Leo's voice was a little hoarse, and Kun felt a vague feeling of satisfaction.

He watched as Leo walked to his bed and started taking off his shirt. He gasped softly when he saw clear scratch marks on Leo's pale skin.

Leo turned around and caught Kun staring at him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Kun swallowed hard.

"I see Ney likes to scratch," he said.

"Territorial markings," Leo replied, smiling faintly, eyes intense.

They stared at each other for a long moment. The tension was palpable. Kun forced himself to look away. He quickly got into bed and turned away.

He could still picture the angry marks on Leo's back. Images of Neymar gripping on to Leo came to him. Neymar up against the wall, legs wrapped around Leo's waist. Neymar flat on his back, with Leo bending over him. Kun bit his lip and wrapped a hand around his rapidly hardening cock.

*


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with ANGST WARNING.
> 
> Be warned if you hate angst and devastation. I'm sorry, you guys. I know a lot of you have commented that you do not want any sadness, angst, hurt, etc. but the story is the story. I hope you can still enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading so far. xo
> 
> PS: I realise I'm playing fast and loose with the logistics of Brazil and Argentina national teams' match schedules. Sorry!

"I wanted to see you."

 

"You mean Leo."

 

"Both of you."

 

Kun couldn't believe it. Neymar was standing in the hotel room, grinning, pleased with himself. Not only did he feel very self-conscious that he was naked from the waist up, but it also felt like  _something_ had passed between them since the last time. It was a tension that couldn't be denied anymore.

 

At the same time, Neymar was so smiley and happy that you couldn't help smiling and seeing the lightness in the situation. 

 

"You're unbelievable."

 

"So they all say." Neymar smirked and held out his arms.

 

"Aren't you going to give me a hug? Kun Aguero?"

 

It was almost like a dare. Kun really wished he had a shirt on. At the same time it wasn't quite clear why he was so apprehensive. He went to Neymar and they hugged. Neymar's arms were so tight around him that he felt breathless. It was troubling, how much Kun didn't want him to let go. 

 

Neymar was nuzzling into his neck. Kun could feel a faint twitching in his cock and he stepped away.

 

"Well it's nice to see you," he said, trying to laugh, "Leo will be happy."

 

At the mention of Leo, Neymar smiled and looked down. It was really cute, and Kun couldn't help it. He reached out and touched Neymar's cheek. He pushed up slightly with his hand so that Neymar raised his head and looked at him. They gazed at each other for a moment.

 

He hadn't even heard the door, but suddenly Leo was in front of them. Kun dropped his hand and they both turned to face Leo. Leo rubbed his face, as if he was dreaming.

 

"Surprise!" 

 

Neymar jumped towards Leo and wrapped his arms around him, but Leo looked stunned and didn't react with much enthusiasm. He tapped Neymar on the back distractedly and stepped away. He looked from Neymar to Kun and back to Neymar.

 

"What are you doing here Ney?"

 

"I missed you!" Neymar moved towards him again, but Leo backed away and actually put his hand between them. Neymar, face confused, backed away a little.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in New Jersey? Don't you have a match? Are you  _injured_?"

 

At the last question, Leo's eyes suddenly looked a bit panicked and he quickly looked Neymar over.

 

"No baby! The match isn't  _today_ and there are private planes, it's the perks of our life you know!" Neymar was still smiling, but a strain had appeared on his face.

 

"So you just got on a plane all the way to Houston?"

 

"It's three hours!"

 

 "Still. That's a bit irresponsible, no? Aren't you the captain of Brazil? Besides, you don't think all this travelling back and forth is going to have a toll on your fitness? Do you think I want to see you injured?"

 

Kun felt sorry for Neymar. His face was falling, and although Leo had a point, did he have to make it in quite that way?

 

"Leo..." he began.

 

Leo shot him a cold glare.

 

"This isn't about you," he said, his voice icy. That stopped Kun dead. He couldn't ever remember Leo speaking to him in this tone, looking at him that angrily. 

 

Why the hell was Leo so mad? And why was he mad at  _him_? He was almost acting like he was jealous, or something. But  _jealous?_ Of Kun and Neymar? 

 

Neymar was talking in a soothing tone, and Leo was tense, rigid with anger. Neymar went to him and put his arms around him, he clung to him.

 

"Okay baby, you're right. But now that I'm here..."

 

To Kun's shock, Leo pulled Neymar off him roughly and stepped further away.

 

"But that's the point Ney. You shouldn't  _be_  here."

 

And then Neymar lost it.

 

"But I'm here! I came to see you. And you can at least pretend to be happy to see me! Okay it's not the best decision I made, but do you have to be such an asshole about it? What did I do to you Leo? What did I do other than love you like a crazy person?"

 

"Did I tell you to be crazy?"

 

Neymar laughed bitterly.

 

"I put up with a lot from you. When you were confused, when I was just a casual thing for you. I loved you. I loved you from the start. I loved you for a long time, before you even noticed me."

 

"How is that my fault?"

 

This was escalating crazily. Kun desperately wanted Leo to shut up, but after the look Leo had given him earlier, he didn't dare intervene.

 

Neymar shook his head and looked down. He looked hurt, and Kun could see that he was tearing up a little.

 

"Nothing is your fault Leo," he mumbled, "I fell for you, it's my own fault. I went through a lot, for a long time. And I knew you loved Kun. And you love him still."

 

Kun held his breath. He wished he was anywhere but here, but would it make things worse if he walked out?

 

"What does Kun have to do with it?" Leo snapped.

 

Neymar scoffed. He looked from Leo to Kun, and back to Leo.

 

"Oh please. You love him. Tell him you love him, Leo. Tell him he broke your heart and you never got over it. Just tell him. Don't be such a fucking coward."

 

Leo flushed deep red, and Kun felt faint. He felt rooted to the spot. Who was this kid spouting all this shit that was  _completely_   _true_?

 

"I'm going to give you two some space..." Kun finally managed to croak out, moving towards the door. But Leo reached his hand out, pressing it flat against Kun's chest. Leo's firm touch on his bare skin made Kun completely freeze on the spot.

 

"Kun, stay. Leo has stuff to say to you. Right Leo? Why don't you? Why don't you admit it? Tell him that you love him."

 

Kun noticed that Neymar's face was angry, but his eyes were gentle. He was such a kid, it was like he was challenging Leo to a fight. For his part, Leo just stood still, face completely blank, with his hand pressing against Kun.

 

Kun had seen that look on Leo's face before. When Kun told him, all those years ago, that they couldn't be a couple, that they couldn't have a relationship. It was the blank face Leo put on when he was building a wall between himself and the world. When he was so wounded that he couldn't allow anything in or out. It was the look that Kun never wanted to see on his face, he couldn't bear it. He was supposed to protect Leo, to make sure no one and nothing hurt him. He gently dislodged Leo's hand from his chest. He took it in both his hands and brought it up to his lips. When he kissed Leo's hand softly, he could feel Leo's body relaxing muscle by muscle. Leo turned slightly towards him and his eyes softened a little.

 

Neymar was watching them intently.

 

"Leo," he whispered, "Kiss him. I know you want to. Just kiss him."

 

And to Kun's complete and utter surprise, Leo turned to him and took his face in his hands and kissed him.

 

But he  _kissed_ him.

 

Like it was a life or death thing. Like it was the first and the last time. It started off soft, so soft, like the tentative teenagers they once were. Kun's upper lip between Leo's soft lips, then Kun's lower lip tugged gently between Leo's lips. Leo opened his mouth and both of Kun's lips were swallowed inside, pressed and sucked gently. Kun squeezed his eyes tightly as a massive wave took over his mind, and his whole body. A hoarse sob caught in his throat, but Leo didn't stop kissing him. His lips released Kun's lips that were now moist with Leo's saliva. Their lips fluttered close together, and Leo's tongue gently traced over Kun's lip, pressed between his lips and Kun parted his mouth readily. Leo's warm tongue darted in and out of his mouth, licking and exploring. Then he plunged his tongue deeper inside, seeking out Kun's tongue. Leo kissed him like he was eating him, tongue pushed far in, lapping, exploring, fighting, teeth dragging on swollen lips, faces close together. The kiss turned messy, rough, the lapping sounds filling the silent room. Their tongues were fiercely duelling. 

 

Kun felt dizzy, all cogent thought having left his mind the moment Leo grabbed his face. But he now knew he couldn't give this up. He wasn't strong enough to give up Leo and the way he made him feel, the way he had complete power over him. He loved Leo and he couldn't ever stop. He reached out and drew Leo to him, holding him close to his chest. He could feel Leo's heart beating, and his cock hard against him. They stopped for a breath, panting harshly, and both of them turned to where Neymar was standing.

 

Neymar was staring at them, eyes wide open, dilated, lips moist, as if he'd been licking and biting them, mouth parted. His face was flushed and his eyes were hot. He locked eyes with Leo and something flickered in the green irises. He bit his lip, frowned and turned around. He practically fled the room, slamming the door loudly. 

 

Reluctantly Kun loosened his grip around Leo. He withdrew from him and looked at his face. Leo was standing still looking towards the door that Neymar had just slammed shut. And he had this look on his face. It was a look of utter helpless devastation. Kun instantly understood that Leo was afraid. He was terrified that he had broken something, and his face gave him away for once. 

 

*


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...here it is. More drama! Thanks for reading so far, and bearing with all the feelings and the deep angst. After this, there will be one more chapter and probably an epilogue. Hope you're still enjoying it! xoxo

_What the hell what the hell what the hell???_

Neymar jogged down the corridor, heart hammering in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't cry, not now. He needed to get the hell out of this hotel. He careened around the corner and hit the button on the elevator, shifting from foot to foot restlessly. A couple of hotel guests passed by and the way they gasped and whispered to one another made Neymar uneasy. He put his hood up and entered the thankfully empty elevator. The attendant looked straight ahead with a poker face, and Neymar was relieved.

 

Once he got down to the first floor, he realised he didn't have a plan. He didn't have a car. But going back up to Leo and Kun's room was out of the question. He didn't want to see either of their faces ever again.

 

Well, that wasn't really true. 

 

He would just get a taxi to the airport. He just needed to get out of the hotel, out of Houston. He would just have to forget that he even made this trip. In the lobby, people whispering amongst themselves began to freak Neymar out, and he hurtled towards the front entrance. People were starting to raise their phones.

 

"Hey, I know you!"

 

Someone nudged hard into Neymar. It was almost a tackle. A powerful arm came around his shoulders, and he was steered away from the door, walked into a side corridor and bundled into the elevator.

 

Masche leaned on the wall of the elevator and smiled a full smile. Neymar knew it wasn't entirely friendly. He was a little afraid of Masche.

 

"What are you doing  _here_ , of all places?" he said, his voice deceptively casual.

 

"Nothing," Neymar mumbled, looking down.

 

The elevator opened and Neymar was bundled out again, walked down the corridor and pushed into a room. Once inside, Masche locked the door and then sighed in relief.

 

"What are you  _doing_? Is this something to do with Messi?"

 

Neymar frowned and chewed his lip.

 

"Is it to do with Kun?"

 

Neymar rolled his eyes, but his face gave him away.

 

" _Both_ of them?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"Were you just going to run out into traffic?"

 

"Something like that."

 

Masche opened his mouth, and closed it again when there was a loud knock on the door.

 

He went and opened it slightly.

 

"Okay this is a weird question. But I was wondering if  _Neymar..._ haha I know, so random...is here?"

 

It was Kun's voice.

 

"What? Neymar? Why would Neymar be here?" Masche said.

 

"Oh, like I said, it's random. But, no? Not seen him?"

 

Kun sounded worried.

 

Masche clicked his tongue impatiently.

 

"Of course he is here. I don't know what the hell you guys are..."

 

But before he could finish, Kun had pushed his way in. His eyes were wide open and alert as he walked across the room towards Neymar. Masche discreetly left the room, closing the door.

 

"Ney!"

 

Neymar watched as the tension drained out of Kun's face, and was replaced by a brilliant smile. He gazed at Neymar with shining eyes. 

 

"Being kissed by Messi put you in a really good mood, huh?"

 

Kun's face fell.

 

"No...no, I was just happy I found you. I was worried."

 

Neymar looked at Kun. He was upset but, confusingly, he was very aroused. Watching Leo and Kun kiss like that had awakened an intense sensation inside him, and this time he couldn't deny that the sensation was unmistakably, strongly sexual. Neymar bit his lip.

 

"I don't want to talk to Leo."

 

"Okay. Come to our room. It's just down the hall."

 

"No."

 

"Leo isn't there. He went to talk to his dad. He's probably demanding that he work out a transfer to Chelsea right now."

 

"Good. I'll move to Man United and kick his ass."

 

" _Shit._ But at least you'd be in Manchester."

 

"I'd kick your ass too. Don't expect any mercy, Aguero."

 

"I know you would."

 

Kun smiled tentatively, and Neymar scoffed. Finally, he agreed to go to their room, so long as Leo wasn't going to be around.

 

They sat side by side on Kun's bed, with a generous gap between them. Neymar made sure of it, and Kun seemed to be on board with the whole keeping-a-distance thing.

 

"I'm sorry," Kun finally said.

 

"Why are  _you_ sorry?"

 

"Leo was really harsh with you."

 

"Well it was him, not you."

 

"But still. It was kind of because of me."

 

"Was it?"

 

Neymar looked at Kun. He stared straight ahead, face darkly blushing. His arms were stiff and tense by his side. 

 

"I think it was," he said shakily.

 

"What do you mean Kun?"

 

"He seemed...jealous. Of us."

 

"Oh."

 

Well Neymar had experienced some awkward silences and this one was up there with the best of them. He felt impatient with the whole thing, felt bad that Kun was so tense and uncomfortable. He didn't want anyone to feel that way, especially not Kun!

 

He reached his arm out and pressed his fist into Kun's shoulder gently. Kun's arm was all hard muscle, and Neymar's hand lingered for a few seconds. As he was withdrawing it, Kun moved and caught Neymar's hand in his. He held it gently and looked into Neymar's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry you had to feel bad. I don't want you to feel bad cariño."

 

Neymar nodded, swallowing thickly.

 

"I know." His voice came out as a harsh whisper. Kun gripped his hand tightly.

 

Neymar closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. Then he was in Kun's arms, sobbing hard. Kun held him gently in a way that made him feel secure. He ran his hand gently through his hair, and patted his back with his other hand.

 

"Ney," he eventually said, "Leo really wants to talk to you."

 

Neymar stiffened a little, and Kun kissed the side of his head. Then he kissed his cheek, placing the kiss at the side of Neymar's mouth. But not close enough to definitely be more than just a friendly kiss. Neymar's head was reeling, and he felt his body giving in and leaning into Kun's body. They were pressed together, cheek to cheek, mouth close to mouth. 

 

"Please talk to Leo," Kun said, his words pressing into Neymar's skin, making him shudder.

 

Neymar nodded.

 

"Okay," he in turn pressed into Kun's skin, feeling a return shiver go through Kun. It made him smile, and he moved his mouth so that it was over Kun's. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but their lips were pressed together for a few moments.

 

Finally, Kun moved away and stood up.

 

"I'll go get him," he said, quickly leaving the room.

 

As soon as Leo walked in, Neymar had forgiven him. He looked so upset - and Neymar could tell Leo was upset with himself - that he wanted to run to him and throw his arms around him. But something held him back. He still felt hurt, and it had awakened a defensiveness inside him.

 

Leo didn't attempt to touch him. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. It was looking like Leo had been thinking about what he should say.

 

"Ney, my love," he began. He took another deep breath.

 

"You were never just a casual thing for me."

 

He frowned and shook his head.

 

"Never. And I loved you for a long time, too. And I always...noticed you. And I love you like a crazy person, too. Maybe that's why I felt a bit jealous when I saw you with Kun. I know it's ridiculous, but it was just an instant reaction. And I felt really  _confused._ "

 

He stopped and looked up. He looked so vulnerable, Neymar could feel his heart melting. But he had to stand his ground. He stared at Leo, waiting for him to go on. 

 

"But you're right about one thing," he continued, "I was confused. It was because I loved Kun too."

 

"You still love Kun."

 

"So what do you want me to do?"

 

Neymar walked towards Leo, and Leo stood absolutely still, as if afraid to say or do the wrong thing.

 

"I want you to  _love_ Kun! And I want you to  _tell him_ that you love him!"

 

He was close to Leo now, and he could see him trembling all over.

 

"I'm sorry, baby," Leo whispered.

 

"No, I don't want to forgive you. I'm not sure I should be with you anymore."

 

Neymar knew he was just being dramatic.

 

"Please baby, please forgive me."

 

"Why should I?"

 

(He already had).

 

"If you don't forgive me, my heart would break."

 

"Your heart would break?"

 

"Yes."

 

Neymar put his arms loosely around Leo's neck.

 

"Into how many pieces?"

 

"Into a million pieces."

 

Neymar leaned down and touched his forehead to Leo's.

 

"So that there would no hope of putting it back again?"

 

"Nope."

 

Neymar leaned down further and kissed Leo softly on the lips. The first time he just brushed over Leo's lips. Then he planted a soft kiss.

 

"That's just too bad," he whispered, brushing Leo's lips again.

 

"It really is," Leo whispered back.

 

Neymar kissed Leo again, this time deepening the kiss, darting his tongue into his mouth. When a heavy sigh of relief involuntarily left Leo, Neymar gathered him into his arms. He felt guilty, his heart contracted painfully with how bad he felt. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Leo was repeating over and over. Neymar shook his head and shushed him. He suddenly felt tired. He had to leave the next morning at the very latest. He moved with Leo towards the bed. They lay side by side, facing each other. There were very few words. They lay together, stroking each other gently. 

 

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door and Kun entered, looking sheepish. 

 

"Sorry, I just need my phone and I'll sleep in Masche's room," he mumbled, moving towards his bed.

 

Neymar sat up.

 

"Come here," he said.

 

Kun stopped and stood still for a moment. When Leo nodded, he walked slowly to the bed and climbed in. Neymar moved so that Kun was in the middle. He lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling rather awkwardly, and Neymar curled into his side, wrapping his arm around his chest and Kun relaxed a bit. Leo mirrored Neymar's position on the other side and placed his arm over Neymar's.

 

Kun's body was hard and warm and Neymar couldn't help cuddling close, head nuzzling around his neck. Leo's hand was stroking lightly up and down his arm, and Neymar was enjoying the sensation.

 

"Leo," he said.

 

"Hmm."

 

He looked into Leo's eyes and Leo stared back with complete focus. He could feel Kun's eyes darting from his face to Leo's face.

 

"Are you scared?" he asked Leo.

 

Leo laughed shakily.

 

"It's okay," Neymar said, in as soothing a tone as he could muster.

 

"I know baby." 

 

Leo looked like he was about to burst into tears. He looked so young. His hand was clutching Neymar's elbow in a death grip.

 

"Leo, Leo...Leão.  _Eu te amo._ "

 

" _I love you,"_ Leo whispered. His voice was barely audible.

 

"I know," Neymar murmured, "Now tell Kun."

 

Leo nodded and moved his eyes to Kun's face. They gazed at one another and Neymar waited, but Leo just opened and shut his mouth.

 

"Leo, you know how you want me to be more disciplined and focused and fulfil my potential?"

 

Leo jerked his face towards him, a questioning look on his face.

 

"What  _I_ want for  _you_ is for you to be able to express your love. Just do it,  _just say it._ Love is love, and it's the only thing that matters!"

 

Kun and Leo both giggled at that and when they looked at one another again, they were smiling.

 

Kun moved to his side so he was facing Leo.

 

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I should have known you were not okay. Iknew you were not okay. I was just too shit scared to do anything about it."

 

And after a pause,

 

"I've always loved you Leo. And I love you, you know I do."

 

Leo bit his lips roughly, trying to control himself. Neymar watched his face distort with the effort. His lip was trembling. Then, with an air of final resolve, he reached out and brushed Kun's cheekbone roughly with his thumb.

 

"I love you, you fucking asshole!"

 

He let out a short laugh, as if he'd surprised himself with his words.

 

Neymar watched as Kun and Leo fell apart. They pressed their faces close together, a flood of tears between them. Once they had subsided, they were all exhausted. Leo was buried in Kun's chest, and Neymar curled up against Kun's back. He reached out with his hand and stroked Leo's hair softly. He pressed light kisses into Kun's neck. Kun turned his head back. The angle was awkward so he ended up brushing Neymar's forehead and nose with his lips.

 

Raising himself slightly, he bent over Kun's face.

 

"Goodnight, cariño," Neymar said. 

 

He kissed Kun softly and Kun kissed him back, and Neymar felt little shocks go through his body. He parted his lips and flicked his tongue inside Kun's mouth, and Kun responded, lazily winding his tongue around Neymar's. It was a hard kiss to break. Neymar gentled the kiss and pecked him once, twice. He leaned down and kissed Leo's forehead. He was already comfortably asleep.

 

Neymar went back to spooning Kun, nuzzling happily into his neck. He fell asleep listening to the breathing of Kun and Leo.

 

*


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of this series, finally! It turned out to be an extremely long chapter, and I did think about breaking it up but then there didn't seem to be a natural place to break it. Plus people don't normally complain about too-long chapters!  
> I hope you will enjoy this conclusion to the series. I will be adding an Epilogue at some point, but the angsty saga ends here. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, loved it, hated it, left kudos, encouraged me, become emotionally invested in it, etc. I am painfully aware that I cannot completely please everyone with where the story goes, but I do hope that reading this has been worth your time and you've enjoyed at least parts of it!  
> This is a pretty emotional chapter with lots of smut too. Enjoy! xoxoxo
> 
> PS: this chapter also features the much awaited Leo POV. :)

It must be the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

Kun and Neymar, sitting together on the bed and kissing each other passionately. It is very early dawn and the sunlight hasn't completely broken through.

There is enough light that when Neymar - who is facing towards him, Leo - flicks his eyes open once in a while, his eyes take on the prettiest golden hue.

They are much too wrapped up in each other to realise that Leo has woken up and is watching them sleepily.

They are both completely naked and Neymar is on Kun's lap, straddling him, with his legs wrapped tightly around Kun's broad back. They are kissing sloppily, the sounds filling the silent room.

Neymar stretches his neck up to give Kun some space, and Kun sucks and licks his way down it. Leo watches Neymar's face carefully and smiles to himself to see how he is biting back the moans, suppressing the sounds that he undoubtedly wants to make.

Leo thinks about joining them, but he is still too exhausted and sleepy. Besides, he is enjoying this too much so he doesn't make a sound. Kun and Neymar continue to kiss and Neymar is grinding down on Kun in a languid, steady rhythm.

Leo must have fallen asleep, because when he wakes up again - it is still very early morning - Kun is gone and Neymar is curled up next to him, clutching at his arm tightly.

Soon his eyes flicker open and he smiles sleepily when he sees Leo watching him.

"Hey," he says, wanting Neymar to wake up already. He wants him to be his Neymar self, filling his life with bursts of sunshine.

He strokes his cheek lightly.

"I love you, Leo..." he says, sighing, and then closes his eyes.

And isn't this so Neymar, making those words the very first of the morning? Isn't this why Leo fell in love with him? For the pure goodness of Neymar, for his capacity to love and to love openly? His heart aches with the crushing wave of love and he pulls Neymar into his chest, kissing him all over his face.

"Okay, I'm awake Messi," he mumbles, burrowing closer into his chest, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," he replies, stroking Neymar's hair.

The shower in the bathroom comes on.

"Ney, I want to talk to you while Kun is still in there."

Neymar raises his head and looks up at Leo. Leo doesn't really want to talk. He just wants to press Neymar's warm body to his and fall back asleep. But he has to talk.

"Is it... Are you okay,  _really_  okay? " he finally gets out.

What he really wants to ask is, is he just doing this because he wants to please Leo? Because he wants to give Leo whatever he wants? But how can he put it without sounding like a terrible, arrogant person?

Neymar flashes one of those lazy, feline looks at him -  half-smiling, half-calculating. It makes Leo go instantly hard whenever Neymar gives him one of those looks, and this time is no exception.

He moves even closer and resists the urge to just go down and push his tongue into Neymar. He cups his firm ass instead.

"I'm more than okay. I'm not just doing this. Kun and I..."

He trails off and actually blushes. How cute.

 _Oh yes, I know all about you two from earlier this morning_ , Leo wants to say, but opts to just kiss him again.

"I want...We both want each other," Neymar murmurs, breaking the kiss briefly.

But he is quickly back to nibbling and sucking on Leo's lips. He gives in to the kiss and Neymar winds his leg over Leo's waist, now whining softly into his mouth.

It kills him that Neymar has to leave soon to rejoin his national team. The thought of days without seeing him makes him feel anxious and he deepens the kiss, trying to taste him properly. If it is so bad now, how is he going to get through longer separations? He feels a little panicked, and he only realises that he is clutching Neymar hard, when the latter shifts a little and draws slightly away.

"Hey, you need to let go a little." Neymar giggles softly and Leo can feel the blush creeping into his face. He knows he is being clingy, behaving like a teenager, but this is what Neymar does to him. 

This is what he's been doing to him, since the moment he arrived at Barca, all fresh faced and nervous and excited. And it felt so good to play with him, his skill and creativity so big and apparent. And the fact that they were almost telepathic in their play together, it made him feel like they were meant to be together. Was there anyone he'd ever been this in tune with?

Of course before Neymar, there was Kun. The one who made him laugh, the one who both protected him from the world and made him comfortable in the world. So much of him - the very building blocks of his heart, soul, personality, values - was Kun, that without Kun he would break apart. He knew this. He'd always known this, although he'd pretended for awhile that he could let go of Kun. He'd been hurt and angry, although he hadn't realised how much he'd held on to it, all these years, how much it had shaped him. Until Neymar gave him the courage to see it, to acknowledge it, to admit it.

"Leo," Neymar is saying, "you've got this look on your face. It's too early in the morning to think whatever intense thing you're thinking!"

And that makes him smile. He loves everything about this kid. His happy face, his voice, his Brazilian accent, his smile. Leo sighs and draws Neymar into an embrace. He just holds him there. There is so much he wants to say to him, but mostly he hopes that he  _gets_ it. He's never been good with words, not like Ney, not like Kun. It strikes him that the two of them together are going to drive him crazy. He buries his face into Neymar's neck.

"I'm going to miss you baby," he says. 

Neymar murmurs in Portuguese. He understands a little bit - having had many Brazilian teammates and friends - but it is mostly Neymar's tone, so sweet and affectionate, that tugs at his heart. 

The bathroom door opens and Kun walks into the room, all freshly showered, bright eyes, wet hair, just a towel wrapped around his waist. Leo feels Kun's presence like a shot of something warm and soothing in his blood. It spreads throughout his body and he feels instantly relaxed. 

Kun looks at him, smiling only with his eyes, mouth serious. Leo has an inexplicable urge to cry. For a second, he feels like he is going to break down again and start sobbing. And then Kun smiles, this mischievous, impish smile, and Leo feels his heart skip a beat. After all these years, Kun can still make him all flustered, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His eyes travel up and down Kun's bare chest, and Kun raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Neymar rolls away and gets off the bed.

"You took long enough," he says, approaching Kun.

He watches them intently. There is some serious heat between Kun and Neymar and he can't look away, as they circle each other like animals. Kun eyes Neymar hungrily, and Neymar pushes at Kun's chest with both hands, before giggling and making his way to the bathroom. 

There is something combative between them and it's very hot.

Kun looks over at him.

"That kid is a feisty one, Leo. Where'd you pick him up?"

"Wandering the streets of Barcelona. Apparently he plays a little football."

Kun grins and walks over to the bed. Leo wants nothing more than to touch him, run his hands over those abs. But Kun stops short.

"Turn around Leo," he says, voice low.

He does what he's told. Kun's body is now close to him, and he pulls his shirt up, exposing his back. He runs his fingers lightly down his back - Leo realises that he's tracing the scratch marks made by Neymar - and then he flicks his tongue over his skin.

Leo's cock hardens. It is as much Kun's featherlight touch as the  _idea_ that he is licking over Neymar's marks that does it to him. He lets out a low moan and Kun laughs softly in his ear, hands resting gently on his shoulders. He climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around Leo's shoulders. Leo leans back onto Kun's chest, his exposed back hot against Kun's cool skin.

"Kun, can I talk to you?" he says, with some effort.

"Mmm hmm." Kun nibbles his earlobe distractingly.

"Kun, I want to check if..."

"If I'm okay with this? Yes, amor. I finally feel so happy and light."

Leo sighs in relief. Of course he'd noticed lately that Neymar was clearly attracted to Kun, had become very friendly with him, cared about him a great deal. But when Neymar fled the room after Leo kissed Kun, and Kun jumped into gear immediately, running out to find him, Leo finally had an inkling of how much Kun returned the sentiment. 

"You both should move to England," Kun suddenly says, and Leo jerks his elbow back into his chest.

"Puta! Isn't it unfortunate for me to have not one but  _two_  long distance lovers? Have some pity!"

Leo turns around and lies down on the bed, pulling Kun down so he is lying on top of him.

"Why do you always do this little flea? I'm bigger than you, I don't want to crush..." Kun is trying to adjust himself so he is supporting himself on his arm, but Leo pulls him down roughly. He is starting to feel a sad ache in his heart.

"No, I want to feel you on me. Please."

Kun gives in and presses his full weight over him. Leo wraps his arms around him, breathing heavily.

"You'll just have to visit Spain more often." 

"Amor, please don't be sad."

"I'm not."

"I know when you're sad."

"How do you know everything?"

"Because you're my heart Leo."

Leo doesn't want to make any part of this morning sad, but he can feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. The door of the bathroom is opening and Kun quickly sits up. He pulls Leo up and wipes his face hurriedly. 

"He's going to be upset if he sees you like this."

Leo nods and turns his face away, quickly wiping it with his t-shirt.

"So now Leo can decide which of us looks better in a towel," Neymar is saying, giggling hard, as if he told the funniest joke ever.

Leo turns around and Neymar immediately frowns and moves towards him. He leans on the bed and takes Leo's face in his hands, examining his eyes carefully.

"Baby," he whispers, "What...what is wrong?"

Leo just shakes his head, overwhelmed. Neymar kisses his forehead, eyes, lips. He presses his head to his chest momentarily.

"We've all been crying so much!" he exclaims.

"But mostly you," Kun says, in a teasing tone.

Neymar lets go of his head, and Leo looks from one to another. Neymar blows a sarcastic kiss towards Kun.

"Don't worry Sergio, I'll miss you too. I'll cry for you."

Kun grabs Neymar's wrist and pulls him towards himself roughly. He wraps his powerful legs around Neymar, so that he is trapped. They are staring at each other intently, challengingly. It might be the hottest thing Leo has ever seen.

"You're saying that jokingly, but you  _will_ miss me, and you  _will_ cry for me," Kun says. Neymar struggles against his grip, but Kun holds fast. Neymar giggles helplessly, making it even more impossible to escape.

" _Leo!"_ he whines.

"What are you going to do when Leo is not there, huh?"

"Why would Leo not be there, though?"

"You never know."

"If anything, you won't be there because Leo and I..."

Neymar stops suddenly, frowning, looking regretful. He quickly looks towards Leo and back to Kun. He has this look on his face, and Leo can't help but smile because he is so sweet.

"I'm sorry Kun, I didn't mean..." he mumbles. And then he bends down and kisses him, so tenderly, so gently, that Leo feels helpless with love. Kun's grip on him slacks, and he pulls him down so that he is sitting on his lap. Neymar wraps his arms around Kun and rests his chin on his head. Leo watches them for a few moments more.

"You both look sexy in a towel," he finally says.

For some time, Leo completely gives in to the feeling, the sensation of Neymar and Kun both holding him, kissing him, and touching him all over. He is lying on the bed, on his stomach and Kun has pushed his T-shirt up again.

"Look what you did to him," he is saying to Neymar.

"That was actually for you," Neymar shoots back. 

Leo revels in the touches of both, as they banter, tease and argue with each other. He was right after all, that the two would drive him crazy. Strong hands are roaming up and down his back - he guesses Kun's - and another hand is stroking it's way through his hair. He sighs happily.

"Don't you think he has a great ass?"

He feels hands kneading his ass cheeks.

"Mmmm,  _yes._ "

At this, Leo has to turn around.

"Don't talk like I'm not even here! In fact, do you have to  _talk_  so much?"

Neymar and Kun, both in towels, both leaning over him, glance at one another and burst into laughter.

"He thinks we're going to stop talking!" Kun says.

"Why does he love both of us if he doesn't like to hear people talking?" Neymar wonders.

They laugh uproariously again. Leo leans back on the headboard, pouting a little. He's not sure if he likes that they're already ganging up on him.

Neymar leans down and kisses him, and Leo pulls him to him. Kun is still sitting up, looking down at them with an amused look on his face.

"Ney, you're too soft. You can't even tease him for one second before you melt."

Neymar kisses him again, harder. Kun laughs and leans down, pushing Neymar away and devouring Leo's mouth. His kiss is intense, wasting no time in plunging his tongue into his mouth.

As the kiss with Kun continues, Leo can feel Neymar's lips on his cheek, and eventually his tongue flicking on the periphery of his mouth. He opens his mouth wider, so that both of them can push their tongues in, and he is breathless with the tangling of tongues. When he feels he can't breathe, he retreats, pushing Kun and Neymar towards each other. He places a hand on the back of both their necks and watches as they kiss hard. The kiss is hot, dirty, and sloppy. Kun stretches out his tongue and Neymar laps up and down it. They are licking each other into a frenzy and Leo's cock is rock hard.

He sits up and runs his hands over both their backs as they continue to kiss. Now they're groping at each other, pressing their chests together, Kun's hand cupping Neymar's ass, and Neymar is gripping Kun's hair. The sounds they are making are obscene, and they look so hot it's like watching porn. When Leo touches his hard cock through his briefs and moans, they both suddenly look at him.

"This morning, I saw you two," Leo says and Neymar goes bright red.

"He started it!" he blurts out.

"You liked it," Kun growls, bending down and biting into Neymar's neck.

Neymar yelps.

"I  _loved_ it! That wasn't the point. The point was that you..."

"Shut up."

Kun bears down on him, pushing his tongue into Neymar's mouth again.

Neymar breaks the kiss and turns his face away, panting.

"I...I've thought about it before, you know," he says.

"So have I," Kun whispers, sucking at Neymar's neck.

"What did you think of?"

"You. You and Leo. You blowing Leo. Leo fucking you."

Kun is travelling lower and licking Neymar's nipples.

Neymar grips his head and moans out loudly.

"I...I think about you with Leo too."

At that Kun rises up and looks at Leo with a smirk.

"I think you're having too much fun watching," he says. He reaches for him and kisses him, pulling his t-shirt off impatiently. The pressure of Kun's hard, muscled body overwhelms Leo. He's missed this broad, strong body. Kun's scent, those dark, laughing eyes, and those luscious lips. He lays down with a moan, and Kun straddles him. He can feel his hard cock pressing down, and he runs his hands up and down Kun's powerful thighs. Now Neymar watches as Kun grinds down slowly on him and Leo's eyes flutter shut.

He goes behind Kun and puts his arms round his chest. He loses the towel, and rubs his cock against Kun's ass. Kun removes his towel and flings it away, and moves up to remove Leo's briefs.

And there they are, all three of them naked in bed together. Leo feels weak with desire. He can hardly think straight, his head is spinning. But he also wants to make sure everyone is alright, that everyone is happy. 

It's time to stop watching.

He gets up and kneels on the bed. First he kisses Kun, and then Neymar. He loves how both of them are suddenly and completely focused on him. He likes the attention. He faces them and reaches out and takes their cocks in his hands and strokes slowly, deliberately. He bites his lip because it is such an effort to calm down and go slow.

"Baby," Neymar is mumbling, slowly grinding into his hand. Kun is still, and watchful.

Leo shushes him, stilling his hand and leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Let's go slow baby, I want to take care of you both," he says.

At that, Kun smiles and also leans to the side and sucks gently at Neymar's pulse. Neymar lets out a loud moan at that and Kun looks at Leo and grins. He kisses Kun.

Leo goes down and puts Kun's cock in his mouth, going deep and bobbing his head a few times. 

" _Fuck."_

Kun's hands are on his head. He presses down a bit, but then he guides Leo's head to Neymar's cock. He takes it in his mouth and sucks hard, and he can feel Neymar's body shuddering. He alternates between Kun and Ney, sucking and licking. Every once in a while, he takes both their cocks in his mouth, nibbling and sucking on the heads, and this elicits the loudest moans from both. He rubs their cocks together, using precome to slick them both up and they grind against each other.

But he doesn't want anyone to come just yet. He gets up and pushes Neymar down on the bed. He's been wanting to do this since he woke up with Neymar cuddling up next to him. Neymar parts his thighs expectantly and his brazenness does something to Leo. It's like a jolt and he wastes no time in getting between his legs and plunging his tongue inside his entrance.

Neymar cries out and grips Leo's hair. It spurs him on even more, and he goes deep. The knowledge that Kun is watching this is hotter than hot, and it makes him even more eager than usual, thrusting in and out and lapping around. Neymar is making little cries continuously, and Leo looks to the side to see that Kun is watching with hazy, lusty eyes and stroking himself. 

He raises his head to speak to Kun.

"Kun...amor, touch me," he says, and Kun comes up behind him.

Leo is resting on his knees and forearms, spreading Neymar with his hands and he feels Kun's hand kneading his ass. He pushes his ass back a little, giving Kun access, and Kun gasps and slaps his ass cheek hard. When Leo moans in pleasure, he does it again.

He can feel Kun bending down and kissing along his spine.

"I've been wanting to do that," he says. 

Leo raises his face.

"Do it again," he pleads.

Kun slapping his ass injects a sense of urgency to all of them. Suddenly, he is lapping Neymar sloppily, desperately, and Neymar is writhing around, moaning very loudly, gripping his hair till it hurts.

But it all hurts so good, he never wants it to stop.

"I want to taste you," Kun whispers, and a shudder goes through him.

Kun darts his tongue inside carefully, lightly. He has firm grip on his ass cheeks, spreading them. Leo spreads his thighs far apart, and his whole face sinks into Neymar's crotch. He rubs his face around, licking and sucking at his entrance, his balls, his cock, anything that he has access to. Kun is thrusting in and out with his tongue, working him open carefully and it's driving him crazy. 

When Kun inserts a well-slicked finger inside him, Leo cries out. Kun has brushed his prostrate in one go, and he shivers with the pleasure. He can't multi-task any longer and he raises himself up. Neymar sits up and holds him up gently, so he can lean on his body while Kun carefully thrusts his finger in and out.

"Baby, you look so beautiful," Neymar says to him, stroking his face.

Neymar should talk to him about beauty, he thinks vaguely, staring at the blazing, dilated, green eyes, and the golden skin. 

"Let me kiss you Leo, my love," he breathes out.

"With where my mouth has just been?" he teases.

Neymar smiles. He kisses him deeply. Kun brushes his prostrate again, and Leo can tell his moan of pleasure is loud and broken. He might have bitten Neymar accidentally, because Neymar hisses with pain and bites him back. It is all getting too much, as Kun inserts another finger and stretches him. 

"He can't speak, but he wants another finger," he hears Neymar saying. He can hear soft laughter all around, and he thinks he might lose his mind with the giddiness of it all.

Kun is fucking him steadily with three fingers now, and he is thrusting his ass back desperately, while Neymar simply holds him up. 

"Fuck him," he hears Neymar saying, his voice thick with arousal, "I want to watch you fuck him."

He can hear them kissing each other above his bent body, Kun's fingers still inside him. Then Kun carefully removes them and Leo is hot with anticipation. When Kun presses his cock slowly inside, waves of pleasure and pain radiate throughout his body. He can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Kun knows him well enough to know he likes a bit of pain. He knows just when to slow down and when to go on, he knows his every sound and what it means.

It's been a while since Kun fucked him. It's been a while since  _anyone_ fucked him, and it feels good to feel stretched and filled like this. Kun is stroking along his sides and his thighs, and Neymar is stroking him everywhere else, bending down to kiss him occasionally. The extra sensations are driving him to a pitch of arousal, and at the same time making him feel emotional and vulnerable, how loving they both are with him.

Kun is fucking into him in a steady rhythm now, burying his cock deeper and deeper with each new thrust. He is brushing his prostate regularly, and the pleasure is building deep inside his abdomen. He can hear Kun letting out short, ragged breaths, and his thrusts getting harder, less careful. He palms and kneads his ass, moaning louder and louder.

"Oh Leo," he whispers breathlessly, grinding deep into him, "You're so tight Leo."

"You haven't fucked me in a while," he responds, glancing over his shoulder.

Neymar laughs, and this intrusion into the moment with Kun feels perfect, right, natural. 

" _Leo, Leo, Leo,"_ Kun chants. He slaps his ass, thrusting in hard. Leo is seeing stars with each hard thrust, but he holds himself back just enough because he doesn't want to come yet.

He can feel Neymar guiding his face, and pressing his hard cock against his lips. He welcomes the distraction and parts his lips, swallowing Neymar's cock. The way Kun is thrusting now - erratically, slamming into him roughly - he knows he is close, and he concentrates on slurping up and down on Neymar's cock.

He wishes he had a mirror to watch himself, being used by his two loves on two ends. 

 _Next time,_ he thinks to himself.

When Kun goes deep inside, gripping hard on his waist, and rotates their hips together, it is very, very hard not to come, not to bring a hand to wrap around his hard, leaking cock, and not to bite down on Neymar's cock. The sheer pleasure that shoots through him shakes him deeply, and then he can feel Kun coming hard, gasping and shuddering, hot inside him. He lays down, as Kun collapses heavily on top of him.

"Oh Leo, I love you, I love you," he breathes out, into his ear. He raises himself up, and Leo can feel him being flipped over, and Kun is kissing him, going down and sucking on his neck, his nipples, running his hands over his whole body. 

" _Leo, Leo..."_

Kun sounds completely overwhelmed, like he can't even stop to come down from his orgasm. 

"Hey," Leo gets up and, although his cock is achingly hard, he stops and embraces Kun, running his hands up and down his back. He kisses him softly and looks into his eyes. Kun's eyes, normally so sparkling and mischievous, are brimming with pain.

"Amor..." Leo tries to speak soothingly. He can tell Kun is holding back tears. He buries his face in Leo's neck, and Leo can feel some telltale wetness on his skin. Finally, Kun raises his mouth and speaks softly into his ear.

"Amor, I thought I'd lost you."

Leo feels an ache deep in his bones. He places his mouth next to Kun's ear.

"Never. You would never lose me."

It is hard for him to say it, still. He takes a deep breath, and touches Kun's ear with his lips.

_I love you._

He thinks it, and he can't yet say it. But Kun tightens his hold around him, as if he heard him. 

And then Neymar is there, pushing into them, first kissing Kun and then kissing Leo. He is in the middle and Kun gives him a look.

"Let's take care of the Brazilian?" he says, grinning.

Leo gently pushes Neymar back against Kun's chest. He guides his legs so that they are bent and resting flat on the bed.

"I haven't had enough of you," he says, and feels his heart rate pick up at how Neymar blushes and spreads his legs. He licks up and down his entrance, and pushes his tongue in, satisfied to hear Neymar moaning and feel him writhing uncontrollably. He looks up to see that Kun is bending down and swirling his tongue into Neymar's mouth. Neymar's tongue comes up and winds around Kun's. It's so achingly slow and sensuous that Leo stops to stare. Soon enough Neymar stops and looks down.

"Baby why are you stopping?" he says impatiently.

Leo laughs and goes back to thrusting his tongue in and out of him. He gets completely absorbed in it, but he can hear Kun and Neymar talking, their voices thick with lust.

"Ney you're so beautiful. Fuck. I want you so much."

"I want to suck you Kun. Can I suck you, please?"

"I wouldn't object," Kun says, teasingly. 

Kun reaches down and strokes Neymar's cock slowly.

"Don't make him come yet," Leo says.

"Does he come really fast?"

Neymar laughs and moans at the same time, helplessly.

"He's a bit excitable," Leo joins in in the teasing.

"Can you blame me? Look at what he is doing to me!" he gasps, as Leo plunges his tongue deep inside. 

"Okay, get up," Kun says purposefully.

When Neymar protests, Kun sits up and flips him over.

"Hands and knees, baby," Leo commands and Neymar complies immediately.

Kun is lubing up his fingers, and he grins at Leo.

"Both of us okay?"

Leo nods. He rests his hands on Neymar's back and he can feel him tremble with anticipation under him.

Then Kun slowly inserts a finger and Neymar practically howls. Kun laughs giddily and thrusts again. 

"Did I get you cariño?"

"Yes!" Neymar almost sobs out.

"He's really good at that," Leo says. Kun winks at Leo and nods down. Leo gets down and thrusts his tongue in and Neymar cries out with the softest, breathy whimper. Leo can tell that Kun is really enjoying all the sounds that Neymar makes, and he can't blame him. It's one of the things he really enjoys about him too.

They alternate with Leo's tongue and Kun's finger. The hardness and softness is making a sobbing mess of Neymar. And then Leo adds his finger, the two fingers stretching him carefully. Neymar is getting frantic and thrusting onto the fingers, crying out to be fucked.

Kun removes his fingers and gives Leo a look. He raises an eyebrow.

"All yours," he drawls, slapping Neymar's ass lightly.

"Thank you, amor," Leo laughs, kissing Kun and slicking his cock up with lube.

"Mmm tasty Brazilian," Kun says, running his tongue over his lips. For a second, Leo stares at Kun's lips. It must have been his lips that made him want him, in the first place. Or was it his eyes? He is so deeply in love with Kun at this moment that he finds it hard to breathe. He is gorgeous, lips swollen, cheekbones sharp, and smile completely heart-stopping. He can still feel his entrance tingling from Kun fucking him.

"Gorgeous Kun," he whispers, almost to himself. 

He takes a deep breath and focuses on Neymar. He might have pressed in a bit impatiently, because he cries out sharply and he is tight, hot and tight around him.

Leo immediately leans forward and kisses his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"No, I want it, Leo. Fuck me," he gasps, now impatiently thrusting back, fucking himself on Leo's cock.

And he does.

Somewhere, with Kun's dark eyes watching intently, Leo loses control and slams into Neymar over and over. He can hear him crying out his name, he can hear skin slapping against skin, he can feel that he is gripping him so hard that he is probably leaving marks, but he is in a haze, and he is intent only on devouring completely.

He comes out of his haze when he feels Kun's hand on his arm, slowing him down. Kun is lifting Neymar up so he is sitting up, back flush against Leo's chest. He can feel his cock burying inside even deeper and they both moan loudly. Leo places his hands back on his hips and pushes him up and down his shaft and Neymar cries out, bouncing on his cock. 

Kun settles between Neymar's legs and goes down, taking his cock in his mouth. He bobs up and down, timing to Leo's thrusts and suddenly Neymar is babbling in Portuguese, calling out both their names frantically and shuddering as he comes inside Kun's mouth. They all still for a few moments, while Neymar trembles and takes deep breaths. It is hard to stop fucking into him, but at the same time Leo is immensely enjoying this delayed gratification.

Neymar laughs shakily.

"I was supposed to suck  _you,_ " he says to Kun.

Kun gets up, stroking his hard cock.

"Now you can," he says, "You want to do both of us at the same time?"

Neymar moans in response, reaching his tongue out, and the idea is so hot that Leo almost comes right then and there. With an effort, he slides his cock out of Neymar. Kun pulls him towards the edge of the bed and sits down with his legs spread in front of him. Leo does the same, placing his legs over Kun's and adjusting so that their hard cocks are touching.

Neymar climbs off the bed and kneels on the ground. He looks at them and licks his lips.

"My Argentines," he murmurs, smiling lazily.

Leo is so turned on that he is rubbing up against Kun's cock. He could come just like this, but then Neymar takes his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking up and down it. Leo leans back and moans. Neymar's hot mouth feels so good on his aching cock, and what makes it even better is Kun's balls rubbing up against his. And then Neymar switches from his cock to Kun's, slurping messily. He takes their cocks in his hands and strokes them together, licks them up and down, and occasionally puts both their cocks in his mouth.

Again Leo reaches the stage of losing control, and this time he can't do without release. There is a beautiful rhythm to it, him and Kun rubbing and grinding against each other, and Neymar sucking and licking their cocks. Finally, Kun and Leo both come at the same time, crying out, and Neymar raises his beautiful face to them. Come spatters all over him and he stretches out his tongue eagerly, licking up whatever he can.

Kun and Leo both surge forward and they're lapping the come off Neymar's face, and then lapping each others' tongues. It's all tangling tongues for a while, and they all taste each other.

Eventually, completely exhausted, they end up on the bed. Leo is on his side, spooned from the back by Kun, and Neymar facing him, holding his hands tightly and smiling wide.

"That was...that was just...the best ever...wow," he whispers excitedly.

"I love you baby," Leo murmurs, eyelids feeling heavy.

He wakes up sometime later, body sore, but feeling clean and  _empty._

He realises that what woke him up was Kun and Neymar talking. They are both dressed and Kun is sitting at the edge of the bed with Neymar on his lap. He has his arm securely around his waist and Neymar periodically strokes his cheek and bends down to kiss his forehead. 

"Why are you dressed?" Leo says, rubbing his eyes.

Neymar looks over.

"Hey," he says softly. He smiles at him gently and Leo realises that he has to leave. His heart aches, but he tries hard to smile back.

"I have to leave now baby," he says.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he asks, a little sulkily.

"Ney and I have to catch up on all this extra sex that we haven't been having all this time," Kun says, and Neymar laughs. He bends down and kisses Kun on the mouth, before getting up and stretching out on the bed next to Leo.

Leo pulls him into a hug. 

"Don't go," he says. He is only half joking.

"I don't want to. But football, and Brazil, and career..." he giggles.

"Okay fine," Leo says, kissing him. He doesn't want to let go, he doesn't want to stop kissing him. 

"Are you sure you can't just become an Argentine and then we can be together all the time?"

Neymar pauses, as if he is really considering.

"I was thinking something simpler, like Skype. Why don't you two make me feel really jealous? You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean, dirty boy."

"Okay, I really have to go now. Get up and say goodbye properly. Don't make me sad before I go baby."

Leo gives up and gets up. He engulfs Neymar in a big hug, and Neymar squeezes back with all his might. They linger on the kiss, and Leo strokes Neymar's face. He looks into his eyes and feels completely unable to tear himself away.

"God. You two are so lovesick. It's unbelievable!" Kun is looking at them with amusement and awe.

"Messi, you were never like this when you had to leave me."

"It's because I  _have to_ leave you so often," Leo says apologetically, and finally steps away from Neymar. He still holds on to his hands.

"You better cry in a few days when you have to leave me," Kun says, "Ney, we won't be like this okay? We are just into each others' bodies, right?"

Neymar gives Kun a very friendly, bro-like hug. And then he laughs and embraces him properly. They kiss hard, almost roughly, pressing together. Leo realises that they don't know when they'll see each other again. 

"Take care of my baby," Neymar is saying to Kun, looking at him softly. He kisses him gently once more, "And call me. I'll miss you cariño."

Kun also looks serious for a moment.

"I'll miss you too," he says gently, "I want to see your pretty face first thing on Skype tomorrow, okay?"

There is a knock on the door and Masche enters.

"Ready?" he says, giving everyone knowing, and not quite approving, looks.

"Masche is taking you to the airport?" Leo asks incredulously.

"Who else?" Neymar grins. He kisses Leo one last time, whispers  _I love you,_ and is gone.

Leo can't help staring at the door for a few moments. He smiles when he feels Kun's arms wrapping around him from the back.

"You've got it bad for the boy huh?" Kun says. He kisses his ear softly.

"Is it that obvious?"

Kun laughs.

"Isn't it? You physically can't let go of him, and you're staring at the door like a puppy!"

"Hmmm amor, the thing is that once I was stupid enough to let someone I love go."

He feels Kun's arms tighten around him.

"I was the stupid one," he says softly.

Leo turns around finally and takes Kun's face in his hands. 

"You are  _very_  stupid Kun Aguero. And I love you."

*


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Here is the Epilogue to this story. I'm sorry I took much longer than I thought, but I was kind of exhausted writing the emotional/very long last couple of chapters and really needed a break from this. But here it is, really the end. Hope you will enjoy it. I am so very, very grateful to everyone who has commented, encouraged, stuck with this. I know I've said it many times, but it is really the thing that encourages the most. I don't even think I would have written such a long fic, or been motivated to finish it if not for your comments (and I include the critical ones!). Love you all from the bottom of my heart. xoxoxo

Epilogue

**LEO**

What a drama queen. 

Leo's ears were still ringing from the slamming door. He felt annoyed and put upon. He'd had plenty of fights with Neymar over the past year that they'd been together, but he never actually, literally stormed out. 

The most annoying part was that Leo kept expecting him to walk back in, grinning sheepishly. He waited for hours, he waited all day. But he _didn't._  The nerve of the Brazilian.

He checked his phone for the millionth time. Nothing. Not even a sulky text, fishing for attention. He sighed and stood up. Maybe he was really upset this time. He didn't quite blame him for it. Leo had declared that it would be weird and impractical for Neymar to go with him to Antonella's wedding in Argentina. True, Antonella had invited him. But his presence would be too distracting and hard to explain. So Leo would go with just Kun and that was that. Neymar had lost it, screamed at him and left the house.

Leo didn't bother calling, because he wasn't in the mood to be rejected. He was sure Neymar had gone back to his own house. These days he was more or less permanently camped at Leo's, so going back to his own place would be, Leo supposed, some kind of grand statement about the state of their relationship. It almost made him smile, if he wasn't so pissed off.

He was right. He could see the lights on in Neymar's house. There were a few cars parked in front. Great. So he'd decided to have a party. When Leo rang the bell, a young Brazilian answered the door and started hyperventilating.

"It's just Leo!" a familiar voice laughed, coming up behind the boy and rubbing his back soothingly. It was Dani. After he'd sent the boy on his way, Dani turned to Leo with a frown. He pointed a finger at his face accusingly.

"You. I need to have a word with..."

"Oh shut up Dani. Where the hell is he?"

"If you want to know, I've been tasked with preventing you from entering."

Leo had to laugh.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Well it's a Brazilian only party and you, my friend, would never pass even if people didn't know who you are."

"Oh come off it Dani. Aren't you also my friend?"

Leo fixed Dani with a meaningful gaze. He knew he couldn't do puppy eyes quite like Neymar, but it seemed to work a little.

"Leo," Dani said, tone softening a little, "We're talking about Ney, right? You know he has feelings, lots and lots of feelings, and you hurt his feelings, his very sensitive feelings. I don't actually believe he wants space from you, but that's what he told me. So..."

"He wants _space_?"

Leo could feel himself going hot. He pushed at Dani's chest.

"Where is he brother? You need to tell me right now."

Dani's eyes widened.

"Well okay Leo. Let's not get into a fight over it. He's sulking in his room, where else?"

Leo pushed past Dani and made his way up. There were so many annoying, very young people drinking, dancing, laughing, that he thought he might lose his temper. But when he was upstairs, all he could hear was muffled sounds and he calmed down a little. 

He pushed open the door and stalked in and there he was, sitting in the semi-darkness, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on his arms. Sulking.

"So you want _space?_ " Leo blurted out.

He wanted to kick himself. It was obviously not the right way to begin a reconciliation. But why did the boy have to be so dramatic?

Neymar looked up and muttered something. Leo moved forward and peered at his face. It looked like he'd been crying. 

_Shit._

Suddenly he hated himself. He walked around the bed slowly and sat at the edge of it, near Neymar. Neymar buried his face in his knees.

"Why are you _so_  upset?" he asked.

Again, Neymar said something, but his voice was too muffled.

"What?"

He raised his head and spoke clearly, but his voice was shaking.

"I miss Kun."

Leo frowned.

"But you'll see him soon. And...and I miss him too, you know."

"It's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been together for years. It's not fair. I need to see him. I want to be with him, and you're just trying to keep me away from him."

Leo burst into laughter at that, and Neymar pouted.

"Baby! I'm not trying to keep you away from Kun! That's absurd."

He climbed onto the bed and put his arms around Neymar. Neymar pretended to struggle against him a bit, but then settled down.

"Well you asked me why I was upset."

"Okay, I get it now. It's because you miss Kun."

"And I was so happy that we were going to be together soon."

"And I ruined it by telling you you couldn't go. I get it baby."

"So now you know." His tone was still sulky, but he seemed a bit pacified.

"Okay. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay. You're right and I understand." Neymar sighed and shifted. He extricated himself from Leo's embrace and lay down on his side. Leo lay down too, facing him.   
Sometimes he just liked to look at his face, all the raw emotions flitting across it plain as day. His damp eyes were luminous in the semi-darkness, and slightly red-rimmed. Leo felt an ache in his chest. No matter how much he tried, he would always have the power to hurt him, and the thought was painful. 

He reached out and brushed his cheek with his thumb, and Neymar moved his face quickly and kissed it gently, lips lingering. Leo traced his lips with the thumb, and Neymar's eyes fluttered shut. He rubbed up and down his lips, until Neymar parted his mouth slightly. He pushed his thumb in and Neymar sucked on it, eyes still closed. Leo pushed it further in and Neymar sucked harder, teeth scraping over it a little. He removed the thumb and pushed his index finger in. Neymar sucked on it, and then he caught Leo's wrist and held his hand to his face, sucking each finger in turn.

Leo couldn't suppress a moan, and Neymar smiled and opened his eyes. They looked a little hazy. 

"I know I'm not Kun, but can I kiss you?"

Neymar giggled and scooted closer, putting his arms around Leo's neck, and winding his leg around his waist. His face was close, mouth ready, but Leo didn't kiss him yet.

"Baby, please don't walk out on me like that."

Neymar pouted.

"Sometimes I just have to."

"You have to? Why is that?"

"So you don't treat me like...garbage."

"Garbage? I treat you like garbage?"

"No, but sometimes you just act like you know best."

"I'm sorry. I've learned my lesson."

"Have you? What's the lesson?"

"I can't handle it when you walk out on me, so I should just give you everything you want."

Neymar giggled again and pressed in closer. His lips were hovering over Leo's.

"That's a great lesson for you," he whispered, "What about that kiss then?"

Leo reached up and took his lower lip in his mouth, sucking gently. Seeing Neymar moan softly and close his eyes sent a jolt through Leo, a fever-pitch combination of love and lust. He yanked him closer, grabbing on to his ass and pressing their hardening cocks together.

He kissed him sloppily, lovingly, roughly, all at once. He loved how they licked and lapped at each other like animals. It wasn't lost on him that Neymar was mad at him. He gripped Leo's hair hard, painfully. Then his hand came down and gripped Leo's t-shirt, fisting his hand in it and yanking it up, exposing his stomach. His hand moved to his exposed skin, clawing along it. Leo gasped, breaking the kiss, and they panted into each others' open mouths. He was very aware of Neymar's hard cock pressed up against his own hard cock. He wondered if he'd remembered to lock the door.

As if in response to that thought, there was a series of loud knocks on the door. And then loud giggles. Neymar groaned as he was asked a bunch of questions. They were spoken in Portuguese but Leo could understand a little. They wanted to know where the pizza menus were so they could order food, they were all starving, Neymar was a terrible host, etc.

Neymar's grip on Leo eased, and he started shouting back in Portuguese. Leo leaned down and sucked on his neck, making it very hard for him to continue. He moaned loudly and laughed to cover it up, but the boys outside obviously knew what was happening, and they wouldn't stop laughing and shouting. 

"Ask Dani to order! Now fuck off!" he finally shouted, and they finally left. He sighed and looked at Leo, face flushed and embarrassed. 

"Your friends are..."

"Children!"

"So you got mad at me and decided to throw a party?"

Neymar bit his lip and grinned. He bent down and kissed Leo on the forehead, nose and lips. Leo felt the tension ebbing out of him. Neymar had forgiven him. He would always forgive him. For the millionth time, he reminded himself that he had to be careful with Neymar's heart.

"Let's go home," he said.

Neymar gave him a look so trusting and full of love that Leo's stomach lurched painfully.

"Come home baby," he whispered, closing his eyes, overwhelmed.

Neymar sighed and buried his face in Leo's neck.

"You should come to Rosario with me, with Kun and me," he said, slowly, "I'm sorry baby, I don't know why I'm so paranoid. It will be fine."

Neymar was up like a shot. He was grinning from ear to ear and Leo found himself grinning too. God he loved it when he made Neymar smile like this. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"But what about..."

"Please come with me baby." Leo sat up in bed and took Neymar into his arms. He continued.

"Please Ney, it wouldn't be the same without you. I would miss you too much, and I need you."

"Well if you _need_  me..."

Neymar hugged him back tightly.

"I do need you. I really do."

"Okay then."

"Now will you come home with me, please?"

"Let's go home," he whispered back.

*

**NEY**

Leo was having some kind of argument with Kun. Or was it? It was sometimes hard to tell. They cursed at each other a lot more, their jokes with each other were definitely R-rated. In many ways, they still had the dynamic of two teenaged best friends.

Neymar couldn't wait to see Kun, obviously. They hadn't seen each other nearly enough over the last year. They had all made efforts, but they were all very busy. He missed him. Which was idiotic because their relationship had started out long-distance. But he missed him, there was no other way to put it. He didn't know how Leo and Kun had done it for so long, how they'd been apart from each other.

Leo didn't cling to Kun the way he clung to Neymar. That was immediately evident. Sometimes Neymar's heart ached for the younger Leo, the younger Kun. How they must have felt to be separated from each other, how they must have longed for each other, and how they'd somehow managed to deal with it, to carve something beautiful out of something painful and difficult.

Leo was laughing hysterically, face flushed red. Neymar watched him with affection filling his heart. Kun was supposed to be at the hotel ages ago, but his plane had been delayed. And now he was calling them from the airport, bored out of his mind. Finally Leo hung up and sighed.

"What's up?" Neymar asked.

Leo pressed his lips together tightly and stared at him for a moment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he suddenly groaned loudly and flung himself on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. He brought his fist up and punched the pillow a few times, while Neymar stared in shock.

"Leo...?" he asked, tentatively touching his shoulder.

Leo flipped over and lay on his back, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.

"He might not be here until tonight," he finally said, in a robotic tone.

Neymar lay down next to him.

"Shit."

"I can't take it anymore!"

Leo sat up impatiently, running his hand through his hair.

"Wow. And I thought I missed Kun!"

He really was surprised by Leo. He had been so calm and matter-of-fact up to this point.

"You think I don't miss him?" he snapped a little.

"No. It's just that, as you say, you're used to being apart and I'm just surprised that you're kind of losing your mind right now."

Leo rubbed his face with both hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh god," he groaned, "Oh _god._ "

"Baby, what's wrong with you?"

Neymar was beginning to feel a bit freaked out. Leo skipped out of the bed and paced up and down.

"I just...it's just so fucking stupid. I wait and think, that's fucking life. I wait and wait and accept that this is what we chose. And then I look forward to seeing him. I wait and wait and fucking wait. And now we're here and I'm finally thinking, now I get to see him. And then the fucking plane is delayed. What the _fuck_?"

Neymar bit back a smile. It really was adorable how frustrated Leo was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door burst open.

"I just keep hearing the word _fuck_!" 

The voice was familiar. So sweetly, deliciously familiar. And then a split second for both of them to realise that Kun was in the room. Their Kun. Who was supposedly delayed at the airport.

There was no way Neymar was going to beat Leo to Kun. Before he could even think straight, Leo was all over Kun. Was it actual tears falling from his eyes? Well he had certainly done a great job of hiding just how much he had missed Kun.

Kun was cradling Leo's head gently with one hand and embracing him with the other, while Leo clutched at him desperately.

"Amor, amor, shhhhh..."

When Kun glanced over to him and blew him a kiss, Neymar blushed. He actually felt... _shy!_  He looked down, disoriented, biting his lip confusedly. He had talked to Kun so many times on the phone, sometimes talking all night and annoying Leo. He had told him he missed him so many times, in so many words. But now that he was here, he felt confused and shy, blushing like a teenager.

He continued to look on as Kun calmed Leo down. 

"I thought it would be fun to surprise you amor. I was actually in the car already and not at the airport. I'm sorry my love. I didn't know you'd be so upset."

He murmured softly, stroking Leo's hair and kissing his face gently. It was all so sweet. Neymar was ready to cry from the sweetness of it. His heart went to them.

Leo stepped back finally, looking a bit sheepish. 

"Anyway, Ney misses you more," he said, his voice teasing. He pushed Kun away playfully and Kun caught his hands, drawing him into his arms again and kissing him softly. Then he turned to Neymar, and Neymar found himself swallowing thickly when his eyes focused on him.

"I heard you missed me so much you were fighting with Leo. Is that true cariño?"

Neymar kept his distance, a little overwhelmed.

"Did he already go complaining to you?" he said, smirking.

"You complained to him that I was trying to keep you from him!" Leo protested.

Neymar tried hard not to grin, but he couldn't help it.

"Kun, do you tell him _everything_?"

"I'm afraid so."

Neymar felt the breath leave him as Kun walked towards him. For some reason he felt very intimidated. Kun came straight to him and pushed him down on the bed. He leaned over him, caught his face by the throat and pushed his jaw up, and kissed him. Neymar moaned and opened his mouth, and Kun pushed his tongue in, kissing him dirty and sloppy. 

There was simply no withstanding Kun with any dignity. Neymar moaned shamelessly and writhed on the sheets as Kun sucked hard at his throat. Then his hands were roaming all over his body, undressing him easily. He pulled down his briefs roughly and yanked his thighs apart.

"Looks like you're all ready for me," he said, in a low voice. And Neymar could have come right then and there. But then Kun's mouth descended on his cock, slurping and deep-throating. His hands went down to clutch at Kun's head, pressing him down. 

At one point Kun raised his head and turned to Leo.

"Do you want a taste?"

"I want to watch," came the reply. Neymar looked over to Leo and he was sitting nearby on an armchair, stroking himself lazily, an amused smile on his face.

It didn't take long at all for Neymar to come. Kun was very aggressive in his attentions, slurping hungrily and licking up and down, nibbling, and sucking hard. He didn't give Neymar a second to breathe. He reached out his hand and pushed two fingers into Neymar's mouth, thrusting in time with his sucking. Neymar sucked Kun's fingers, bobbing his head obscenely. He heard Kun groaning in arousal. Or was it Leo? It was hard to tell. He came hard in Kun's mouth, pulling his hair and crying out his name. 

Kun sucked him dry and released him, looking up at him with a smirk. He raised himself up and leaned over Neymar, kissing him gently.

"I missed you too, cariño."

Neymar smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes. 

"Come on. I think we all need showers."

Neymar looked over at Leo on the armchair, and he was leaning back with a sated smile on his face. He watched as Kun went over and kissed Leo, flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth gently.

"Hey, you know what else I missed?" he whispered, "You know what I was dreaming of last night?"

His hand went down to his obviously hard cock and he stroked lightly over his jeans.

"What?" Leo's voice was a hoarse whisper. His eyes moved down to Kun's erection.

Kun kissed him again.

"Your mouth. I missed it so much."

*

**KUN**

They were in a limo heading over to Antonella's wedding. It was a bit weird, Kun had to admit, the three of them going as each others'...dates?

He sat across from Leo and Neymar and looked over at them. They were engrossed in each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and it was completely adorable. Last night had been overwhelming, after he arrived at the hotel. He'd never felt so overwhelmed with so much love. During the past year, they'd made trips back and forth from England to Spain when they could, but now they were on break and could properly be together. He realised he'd been so tired and pained at the constant separation. But there was more of it in the foreseeable future. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on his seat.

Suddenly he felt hands on him, lips kissing his face, and he opened his eyes and smiled. Neymar and Leo were on either side of him, cuddling into him. 

"Don't be sad amor. Not yet," Leo murmured. He turned his head and kissed him and Leo kissed back fiercely. 

They'd had years together with each other, but they hadn't really. They'd been holding back, afraid of loving each other too much. And now that their love was out in the open, and completely honest, it was hard to deal with being apart, hard to control. 

He smiled as he felt Neymar tug him away from Leo. They'd been like this since he arrived. Pulling him away from the other, playfully competing over him. And then they would find each other again and become so rapt in each others' eyes, touch, kisses, and Kun could only watch in wonder, feeling helpless with love.

He kissed Neymar.

"You know everyone is going to be staring at you?" he murmured, "What the hell is he doing here? And you look gorgeous."

He sat back and looked at Neymar and he smiled shyly. He was wearing the flashiest suit out of the three of them and he pulled it off. 

"But it will be okay," Kun continued, "We'll have fun. We'll drink, we'll dance. The food will be great."

Neymar gave him a look.

"What?" Kun asked.

Neymar shook his head. He took Kun's hand in his.

"We never get to go out and have fun. We have to have fun this summer, okay? The three of us. It will be so great!"

Neymar's eyes flitted to Leo's face and he smiled sweetly. Kun loved the looks they gave each other. He felt he could watch them all day. Masche had told him they were equally bad around the team, during training, and he could believe it. 

"We'll start tonight, with some dancing," he said.

"Leo doesn't dance!" Neymar said, pouting a little.

"Ah so you don't know!" Kun exclaimed.

"You mean he can dance? He never went dancing with me."

Kun turned to Leo to find him blushing bright red.

"Leo!"

He turned back to Neymar.

"You have no idea. Do you think a guy with the moves he has on the pitch is not going to have moves on the dance floor?"

Neymar looked so happy and excited, and Kun was reminded that he was younger than them, he was a kid in many ways. He laughed and shook his head.

"How could you Leo? If he was with me, I'd take him out all the time!"

"I'm sorry baby," Leo laughed, leaning across Kun and kissing Neymar.

Much later, the wedding party in full progress, Neymar more than a little tipsy, dragged him into a secluded bathroom. 

"It's going alright, right? No one has been giving me weird looks!" he whispered loudly, pressing Kun against the sink.

His face was flushed and his bow tie was crooked. He looked fucking hot. Before Kun could reply, Neymar's lips were on him, tonguing at him, sucking his lips, and along his throat.

Kun shifted them so that Neymar was the one against the sink. Then he lifted him up so that he was sitting on the counter. Neymar wrapped his legs around his waist and Kun could feel his hard cock. It all happened so quickly, making out sloppily like a pair of teenagers, grinding desperately on each others' cocks, shirts half open, hands roaming under their clothes. 

Kun paused to take a breath.

"I love you," Neymar whispered. Suddenly he didn't seem drunk at all, green eyes focused intently on his.

Kun breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He buried his head in Neymar's neck.

"I love you too, my sweet one. I love you so much. And I miss you, and it kills me that you feel sad when you miss me." He sighed shakily. They were still for a few moments but the lust hadn't gone away and they were making out again. 

They didn't even notice the door opening and someone coming in. By the time they could react, the person was already walking across the bathroom, coming straight towards them.

Neymar, who was facing towards the door, started violently.

_Shit._

But then Neymar broke into a smile and started giggling. Kun looked back to see that it was Leo. 

"God I nearly had a heart attack. Lock the door, will you?"

Leo came up to them laughing.

"I knew it! I knew you two were up to no good!"

"How did you know?"

"Ney has this idea that you two need to have extra sex to make up or to catch up or something."

Kun turned around, letting go of Neymar. He looked at Leo.

"Aww are you jealous?"

Leo's face turned a bit serious, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A little," he said. He leaned on the tiled wall and loosened his tie. He looked Kun in the eyes and bit his lip. Kun could feel his heart rate picking up. How did Leo always do this to him? He would crawl all over the floor if Leo asked him.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he said, and Leo raised his eyebrow. 

"Blow him, I want to watch," Neymar suddenly said.

Leo smirked.

"That'll do."

Kun grinned and got down on his knees. 

Of course Neymar couldn't just watch. As Kun sucked and licked along Leo's thick, hard cock, Neymar joined him on the floor. They took turns sucking off Leo, and Leo braced himself against the wall, moaning loudly. Thank god this bathroom is out of the way, Kun thought to himself.

When Leo started to lose control and started thrusting into Kun's mouth, Neymar let go and started jerking himself off, staring intently at Kun's mouth on Leo's cock. The whole thing was unbearably arousing, and Kun started to feel really constricted in his tailored trousers. 

Finally, Leo came hotly inside Kun's mouth, moaning, his body shuddering and then going slack. Kun swallowed everything and then gently moved his mouth away from Leo's cock. He quickly stood up and unbuttoned his trousers, meaning to jerk himself off, but before he knew it, Neymar was on him. He moaned as Neymar's hot, wet mouth engulfed his aching cock. Neymar placed both hands on Kun's hips and pressed him against the cool tiles, bobbing his head and sucking sloppily. Leo kneeled on the ground next to Neymar and started pumping his cock steadily.

Neymar mouth stretched over his cock, and Leo's hand working on Neymar's cock was the most delicious, obscene sight ever, and Kun came hard. He came so much that his come dribbled down Neymar's chin. Before Neymar could even withdraw his cock from his mouth, he was coming in Leo's hand, moaning loudly and crying out.

Neymar moved away, shaking a little, still kneeling on the floor, and Kun watched as Leo took his face in his hand gently and licked Kun's come off his chin. They kissed each other softly, just lips, kneeling together on the floor, all unkempt and debauched, and Kun watched them and laughed.

They tried to straighten themselves out the best they could, giggling madly. 

"We better not all come out at the same time," Kun said, in fits of giggles, "I'll leave first. You two lovebirds probably want to cuddle and exchange some tender words first right?"

He kissed them both and left the bathroom, grinning to himself.

*

**ANTO**

Leo and his two loves. 

Anto sat by herself for a moment, in a rare break from talking to people. She was happy, so very happy. She was married to a wonderful man and her beautiful baby was fast asleep upstairs. She swept her gown up and slipped her shoes off, placing her bare feet on a chair. 

She watched Neymar watching Kun and Leo. It was dark, and there were only very close family and friends remaining. The band was playing a song with a nice, sweet rhythm. In the corner, in the semi-darkness, Leo and Kun danced with each other, swaying gently from side to side. 

In her heart of hearts, Anto had always known that Leo was meant to be with Kun. It had been clear to her from the start, even though she had loved Leo and Leo had loved her in his own way. He hadn't meant to deceive her, he loved her as much as he could. But he simply couldn't love her as much as he loved Kun. Anto thought Leo couldn't love anyone as much as he loved Kun.

But then there was Neymar. She watched him carefully. She wondered if he felt jealous or insecure when he watched Kun and Leo together. But there was simply no trace of it in his open, vulnerable face. He watched them, eyes full of love. And Anto felt warmed by it. Here, at her wedding, Leo and his two loves, so clearly in love with each other.

She looked around for her new husband. He was across the room, talking to his mother. He caught her eyes and smiled, blowing a kiss at her. He gestured that she should dance. She smiled and stood up.

Neymar tore his eyes away from Kun and Leo when he noticed her approaching. Anto hadn't really talked much to Neymar, with having to socialise with so many guests. 

She stopped and reached out her hand.

"Dance with me?"

Neymar smiled shyly and stood up, taking her hand. When he pulled her into his arms, he was surprisingly sure of himself. Smooth. It made Anto smile. Neymar kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so beautiful Anto," he said, in a breathless rush, "I hope that photographer got you sitting over there earlier, with your bare feet up. Ah such natural beauty!"

She pulled back to look into his face. She liked him a lot, she liked his accent and his sunny energy.

"I can see why Leo fell for you," she teased, "You're very smooth."

Neymar giggled, holding her closer.

They danced all over the dance floor, finally coming close to Kun and Leo, who were pretty much staying in one spot.

"Shall we break them up?" she asked.

Neymar looked over at them and smiled, shaking his head. 

"I just love them together so much. I could just watch them all night."

"You're very sweet, you know?" Anto was touched.

"I can be a dick."

"I don't believe you!"

They laughed together.

"Come on! Let's break them up!"

This time she didn't take no for an answer. Although the song was slow, they barged forward idiotically, and bumped rudely into Kun and Leo. 

Anto looked at Neymar.

"Now then. Which one do you want?"

Neymar grinned and looked from Leo to Kun.

"Hmmm."

*


End file.
